


Rebecca With A He

by KittyKatGeorgie



Category: Anne with an E (TV), Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey, The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants (Cartoon)
Genre: Bullying, Drinking, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Parody AU, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Sexual elements, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 15:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 42,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatGeorgie/pseuds/KittyKatGeorgie
Summary: Living in the 1890s, Melvin Sneedly (known only to himself as so) is a young orphan searching for a permanent home. When he finds one on Krupp Farms, his whole life begins to change for the better. Adventure awaits him and his friends in the little town of Piqua, Ohio.
Relationships: George Beard/Melvin Sneedly, Mr. Krupp/Edith the Lunch Lady (Captain Underpants)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	1. Your Will Shall Decide Your Destiny

Dishes and silverware clinked as they were set upon the table; the water bubbled as it was slowly poured into the glasses; Edith nodded as everything was set. She stepped by the front door, which was wide open as Benny sat on the porch outside, cleaning his boots.

“You’ll want to hurry and eat if you’re to make the train on time,” Benny called, hearing her move about. Edith sighed a bit, standing at the table.

“I pray this isn’t foolishness,” she said. “But it’s too late now, I suppose. We made a practical decision; we’ll just have to hope for the best.”

“With any luck, Mrs. Spencer will have picked out a good one,” Benny said. “A hard worker and obedient, like we asked for. I wouldn’t tolerate a lazy boy. Or a sullen boy. I wouldn’t allow it.”

“In spite of all the worry,” Edith spoke gently, “I’m relieved to know you’ll have a regular hand about the place. You can’t buy loyalty.” She paused to untie her apron and glance outside at Benny. “Are you coming in sometime today?”

Benny stood up, and Edith finished setting the food onto the table as he came in. She sat down and looked up at Benny as he prepared to do the same.

“Benjamin Krupp, you must be in a state.” She smiled a little. “Since when do you sit at the table without washing your hands?”

Benny sighed, turning to the sink. “Let’s not forget, you were the one convinced of this plan. You’ve been set on it since winter; no use fretting now.” He finished washing up and sat at the head of the table. “Will you be ready to set off as soon as you’re finished here?”

“I will.” Edith nodded, then giggled. “I bet it won’t take long for Tara to come knocking. Lord knows she’s got a hunger for gossip.”

Edith rode out of the farm, leaving Benny behind to close the gate. She rode in the wagon through the trees and down the road, passing Tara’s house as she went. The woman watched her through the window, standing to get a better look. After a moment, she let the curtains fall shut.

* * *

Melvin stared out the train window, watching the fields and trees go by. The scene captivated his mind and allowed him to escape from the world for just a moment, until an infant’s cries filled the train car. His look of content quickly being replaced with one of discomfort, he turned to see the baby in her mother’s arms. He swallowed heavily, the sound around him dimming.

_ The baby in his arms wailed as he set the food on the table. As he turned to get the rest, Mrs. Hammond walked up and smacked him across the face without hesitation. He gasped, holding his stinging cheek. _

_ “I told you to have their supper on the table a half-hour ago,” the woman snarled. _

_ “Sh-she needs her diaper changed, Mrs. Hammond,” Melvin stuttered. _

_ “Did you milk the cow?” Mrs. Hammond asked angrily. _

_ “...no,” Melvin answered quietly. “Not yet, but I-” _

_ “Give her to me!” The woman snatched the baby from his arms. “You want these children to starve to death?” She grabbed Melvin by the arm. “Do something right for a change! You’re more trouble than you’re worth.” She dragged him to the door and threw him outside. “Nothing but a miserable piece of trash!” _

_ Melvin grunted as he hit the ground, tears stinging his eyes. _

_ “Hurry up!” Mrs. Hammond snapped. “We’ll see what Mr. Hammond has to say about this when he gets home.” _

Melvin’s breath was heavy as the memory flashed across his mind. The woman beside him noticed.

“Are you quite alright dear?”

Melvin was pulled out of his thoughts and glanced at her. “I like imagining better than remembering,” he answered quietly. Mrs. Spencer looked uncomfortable. “Why are the worst memories the most insistent?”

“I wouldn’t know. Try to rest.”

Melvin turned away to look back out the train window. “...“If all the world hated you, and believed you wicked, but your own conscience approved of you and absolved you from guilt, you would not be without friends.” I love Jane Eyre. Don’t you?”

“...I never met her,” Mrs. Spencer said. Melvin rolled his eyes.

“I’m glad you’ve awoken. I have so many more questions for you about Krupp Farms.”

“I’m sure you do.”

“Why do you suppose the Krupps never had their own kid? Was it something tragical?” Melvin’s eyes widened hopefully.

“It’s not of our business,” Mrs. Spencer responded.

“But I’m bursting with curiosity!”

The woman, after a pause, only replied with “Ssh.”

Not much longer later, Melvin was left on a bench outside the train station, clutching his bag on his lap. He looked around as he waited, spotting a bright white blossom tree only a short distance from the station. He let his mind begin to wander.

* * *

Edith pulled up to a building, easing the horse to a stop. A man tied the wagon to a hold and helped her down. Two younger women smiled as they passed.

“Afternoon,” one of them said.

“Afternoon,” Edith replied. She made her way up to the train station, which was near deserted save for a young girl with red braids and glasses sitting on the bench outside. Edith stepped inside the station, looking around. The only person inside was the man working.

“Excuse me,” she spoke. “I was wondering if y-you could help me. I-is there, um-?”

“A little girl?” The man asked. “You didn’t see her? She’s just outside. Wouldn’t come in, darndest thing.” He pulled the help window closed.

“But, uh-”

“Said she preferred to sit outside because there was… what was it now? “More to observe, more scope for the imagination.” That was it. She’s a case, I should say.” Edith glanced around, frowning worriedly. “I heard her talking to herself out there.”

“But I-I’m not expecting a girl. It’s a boy that I’ve come for.” The man stepped out of the help room. “Mrs. Spencer was to bring him over from the asylum.”

“Well, Mrs. Spencer got off the train with that strange snippet. Gave her into my charge, said you’d be along for her presently.” Edith looked shocked. “Well, that’s all I know about it! I haven’t got any more orphans concealed hereabouts.”

“I…” Edith stuttered a bit. “I don’t understand.”

“Well, I’m sure the girl will be only too happy to tell you every little detail of what happened. She’s got a tongue of her own, that’s for certain.” The man chuckled before leaving. “Good day to you.”

Edith stared out at the little girl, conflicted.

Melvin glanced towards Edith when he saw her step out, and he quickly stood up. “I-I supposed you  _ are  _ Edith Krupp of Krupp Farms?” He walked over to shake her hand. “I’m very glad to see you. I was beginning to fear you weren’t coming, and I was imagining all the things that might’ve happened to prevent you.” He was still shaking her hand. “I’d made up my mind that if you didn’t come for me, I’d go down the track to that big wild cherry tree and climb up into it and stay all night. I wouldn’t be a bit afraid, it would be lovely to sleep in a tree all white with bloom in the moonshine, don’t you think?”

Edith gently grabbed his hand to still it, smiling slightly. She furrowed her eyebrows, glancing around one more time. Melvin felt himself shrink a bit as he looked down.

“I can also imagine I’m already a disappointment to you,” he mumbled. “I-I’m aware that I’m not much to look at, but I’m very strong, I promise. ...I want you to know that I’m forever grateful that you’re adopting me.”

Edith looked at him, a bit shocked. She nodded, looking towards the path she’d come from. “You best come along, sweetie. I’ll take your bag, if you’d like.”

“Oh, I can carry it,” Melvin assured. “It isn’t heavy. And if it isn’t carried a certain way, it falls right open, so… I’d better keep it. I know just the right way to hold it.”

The two of them began walking back to town through the trees.

“I am ecstatic beyond measure that I’m going to belong to you and your husband,” Melvin said. “Ecstatic. I’ve never belonged to anyone before. I mean, you and your husband are practically the stuff of fiction. Two hard-working decent people unable to have a child of their own, silent in their house for all their lives and longing for the love of a child. And I will strive to be just the best,” he swallowed, “ _ daughter _ that anyone could ever have. I’m sure that I could do it. Although I haven’t had very much experience at it. I’m not usually brought into the house to be a daughter, so… you can well imagine what a blessing this is, and how much my heart is lifted.”

Soon they reached where Edith had left the horse and wagon tied up.

“And I’ve given it a lot of thought, and I am determined to be obedient and dutiful, and yet lively enough so as to lighten up the place after you’ve lived for so many years without the delights of a happy child and the scope of their imagination.” He stopped, looking up at Edith. “Have you always wanted a… daughter? I read once that a daughter is a little girl who grows up to be a friend.”

Edith smiled a little, moving to prepare the horse. Melvin gasped softly, stepping towards the beautiful beast.

“Oh, isn’t she lovely?” He asked. “What’s her name?”

“Um- that’s Mare,” Edith said as Melvin pet Mare’s face.

“She doesn’t have a name?”

Edith shook her head.

“But the right name is so important.” Melvin frowned a little. He knew that all too well. “To me, she looks like… a Belle. Hello Belle. You are a beauty; I am sure we’ll be great friends.”

He and Edith climbed onto the wagon, Edith holding the reins carefully in her hands. “Mare.” She clicked her tongue, and the horse trotted along. Melvin turned back towards the white cherry tree, watching it fade into the distance.

“That tree is my first friend here in the state,” Melvin said after they had been riding awhile. “What did it make you think of, all white and lacy?”

“Hm,” Edith hummed thoughtfully. “Well, I… I’m not sure.”

“Why a  _ bride,  _ of course.” Melvin sighed wistfully. “A bride all in white with a misty veil. I’ve never seen one, but I imagine what she might look like. I never expect to be a wife myself, since I’m-” He froze, catching himself. “...so homely?” He frowned a little. “No one would ever want to marry me…” He tilted his head a bit. “Unless he was a foreign missionary. I suppose a foreign missionary mightn’t be very particular.”

He sighed a little, resting his head in his hands as he looked out at the field they were passing through. Personally, though he could never confess to someone else, he never wished for an elegant white dress or a misty veil. No, he wished for a neat suit, tucked and fitted perfectly for him. Perhaps his wife, if he had one, would look enchanting in a dress like that. But not him.

“...am I talking too much?” He asked. “People are always telling me that I do, and it seems to cause no end of aggravation. Would you rather I didn’t talk? I can stop, if you like.”

Edith giggled a little from beside him. “I don’t mind.”

Melvin grinned. “I’m so glad. I know that you and I are going to get along together just fine. It’s such a relief to talk when one wants to and not be told that children should be seen and not heard. I’ve had that said to me a million times if I have once. People would laugh at me because I use big words, but… but they’re exciting and descriptive words! Like  _ enraptured  _ and  _ glorious.  _ If you have big ideas, you have to use big words to express them, haven’t you?”

“I suppose you do.” Edith smiled.

“For example.” Melvin stood up, grinning at the wind in his face. “I am  _ enraptured  _ by this  _ glorious  _ landscape!”

“Careful!” Edith laughed as Melvin’s dress blew in her face. Melvin sat down, smiling around him.

* * *

Tara stepped up to the front door, knocking before entering the house.

“Afternoon, Tara,” Benny greeted. “I’ve put the kettle on.” The woman nodded, moving to come further into the front room. “Won’t you sit down?”

Tara walked into the other room. “I don’t want to interrupt if you’re expecting company.”

“Oh, we’ve got plenty of time,” Benny assured. “Edith won’t be back for several hours.”

“I took quite a fright when I saw Edith starting off today.”

“I can imagine.”

“Well, I couldn’t imagine what might cause her to leave alone in the middle of the afternoon. I was fearful she’d gone to call for the doctor.”

“I’m quite well,” Benny said.

“Oh, what a relief.” Tara sighed. She sat down at the table as Benny poured tea. “Of course, now that I have time to think, it wouldn’t make sense for Edith to take the time to put on her best set of clothes had there been an emergency.”

“No. It wouldn’t.”

“No, indeed.” Tara smiled and watched Benny expectedly. He stayed silent as he prepared the tea. “...oh for heaven’s sake, Benjamin!”

“Edith’s gone to the train station at Dayton.”

“Well well.” Tara smiled. “Dayton. She’s fetching a hired hand?”

“...yes and no.” Benny glanced at Tara, who was clearing expecting more. “We’re adopting a boy from the orphan asylum in Cleveland and he’s arriving today. Edith’s gone to fetch him.”

“Benjamin Krupp,” Tara responded in disbelief. “If you had told me that Edith was meeting a… kangaroo from Australia, I couldn’t be more surprised. An orphan boy? What on earth put such a notion into your head? Because I’m going to tell you plain, you’re doing a mighty foolish thing; a risky thing, that’s what."

* * *

“I cannot believe that I’m going to get to live somewhere so beautiful,” Melvin said, gazing out at the wide-open fields as he pinched his inner arm. “Dreams don’t often come true, do they? But just now I feel… nearly perfectly happy. Although I can’t feel exactly perfectly happy, because…” He trailed off, touching a hand to his chest. Jumping a bit and thinking quickly, he held up one of his braids. “What color would you call this?”

“Well it’s red, isn’t it?” Edith said.

“Yes.” Melvin sighed. “It’s red. Now you see why I can’t be perfectly happy. Nobody could who has  _ red  _ hair. It’s.... ugly.”

Of course, that wasn’t the true reason Melvin was miserable. But he couldn’t share  _ that  _ with anybody. The last time he tried…

* * *

“You don’t know what you’re getting.”

Benny scowled as he poured tea and listened to Tara’s fretting.

“You’re letting a… strange child into your house, and you don’t know a thing about him. Why, only last week, I was reading in the paper how a man and his wife, uh, up west of the state, took an orphan boy out of the asylum, and he set fire to their home! At night! Set it on purpose, Benjamin! And they nearly burnt to a crisp in their beds!” The woman took a deep breath. “Now, if you would have asked my advice on this matter, which you didn’t do-”

“Sugar?” Benny asked, interrupting her.

“I would have told you for mercy’s sake not to think of such a thing, that’s what!”

“I don’t deny there’s something in what you say, Tara. I’ve… worried about it myself.”

“How could you not?”

“I’ve been getting on in years, and my heart’s been bothering me. Edith thinks a boy will be a great help. And it isn’t as if he’s coming from overseas or Canada, he’s from Cleveland. Can’t be much different than ourselves.”

“Well, there is some comfort in that, knowing he’s not some… London street ruffian. ...an orphan, Benjamin.”

Benny sighed. “Edith’s been terrible set on it.”

“Well, I only hope and pray it works out alright. Only don’t say I didn’t warn you if he burns Krupp Farms down. Or puts strychnine in the well! I heard of a case not far where an orphan asylum child did just that, and the whole family died in fearful agonies. Only it was a girl in that instant.”

“Well, we’re not getting a girl.” Benny nodded firmly.

* * *

“Oh, Mrs. Krupp.” Melvin gasped as they passed under a passage of white-flowered trees. “What do they call this place?”

“The Avenue,” Edith answered, looking around them. Melvin reached a hand out to touch the flowers as they went. “It is pretty, isn’t it?”

“Oh, “pretty” doesn’t seem the right word to use. Nor “beautiful,” either. They don’t go far enough. It’s… wonderful. Wonderful. The first thing I ever saw that couldn’t be improved upon by the imagination. Its formal name may be The Avenue, but I shall call it the White Way of Delight.”

Edith smiled. A little further along, they came to pass by a large pond.

“This here is Barry’s Pond,” she said.

“I don’t like that name, either.” Melvin shook his head. “I shall call it… let me see. “The Lake of Shining Waters.” Yes, that’s the right name for it. I-I know because of the thrill. Do things ever give you a thrill?”

“Well, I’m… I’m not sure.”

“Well, there has to be  _ something _ ,” Melvin pressed.

“Well, let’s see…” Edith hummed in thought. “I suppose seeing those ugly black burn spots on my pies gives me somewhat of a thrill.”

“I suppose I could imagine that.”

“I love to cook. But I hate those little spots. I’d love to be rid of them.”

“I suppose I gave Mrs. Hammond quite a thrill then. She was happy to be rid of me after her husband died.”

“Who’s Mrs. Hammond?” Edith asked.

“I worked for her family taking care of the children for a few years. She had  _ eight.  _ I could never imagine having eight children. It sure seems to make some people angry when they have so many children. Mr. and Mrs. Hammond were certainly vexed all the time…”

_ “Move, ya little scarecrow!” _

_ “Please, please!” _

_ “This’ll teach ya.” _

_ Whip! _

_ Melvin yelped and sobbed, clinging to the tree stump for support. Whip! He sobbed again. Whip! _

_ Mr. Hammond suddenly clutched his chest, groaning. Melvin sat up a little, looking back. _

_ “Mr. Hammond?” The man fell over to the ground and Melvin panicked. “MRS. HAMMOND! MRS. HAMMOND!” _

_ He panted as Mrs. Hammond came running outside. _

Melvin breathed heavily, watching a flock of geese lift off from the water of the pond. Edith looked over at him, noticing how quiet he had become.

“Is anything the matter?” She asked.

“...no. Nothing.” Melvin swallowed. “I was- I was startled by the geese, is all. Don’t you just love them? Th-the geese? I do. They’re a very romantical species of bird.”

“Oh, are they?”

“Yes! Did you know they mate for life? They choose each other out of all the other geese in the world, and they stay together until death do they part.”

“Well…” Edith smiled. “Um, we’re pretty near home. Just another mile or so.”

“...“home”,” Melvin breathed. “What a wonderful word.”

Soon, just as Edith had said, they were riding up to the fence around the farm.

“Krupp Farms,” Melvin spoke. Edith clicked her tongue to slow the horse down. “I’ve pinched myself so many times today.” Edith glanced at the bruise on Melvin’s arm. “Every little while, this horrible sickening feeling would come over me, and I’d be so afraid that this was all a dream. But I just had to one more time.” He took a deep breath and let it out. “This is real. Krupp Farms is real and we’re home.”

Melvin clung to Edith’s arm as they rode in. As they stopped and climbed down from the wagon, he anxiously fixed his hair and hat while clutching his bag. He giggled a little, walking up to the house. It was such a nice house, he thought. A man stepped out from the front door and down to the path Melvin and Edith were walking.

“...Edith, who’s that?” Benny asked. “Where is the boy?”

And suddenly, just like that, Melvin’s smile was gone, and a heavy feeling dropped into the pit of his stomach.

“There wasn’t a boy,” Edith explained. “There was just her.”

“No boy?” Benny repeated. “But there must have been a boy. We sent word to Mrs. Spencer to bring us a boy.”

“Well, she didn’t.”

_ Yes, she did!  _ Melvin wanted to scream. With every ounce of his body, he wanted to scream  _ he was the boy!  _ But he couldn’t.

“She brought her,” Edith said softly, motioning to Melvin. “I asked the stationmaster. I had to bring her home, Benny. She couldn’t be left there, no matter where the mistake had come in.”

Benny sighed, eyeing Melvin. “Well, this is a pretty piece of business. She has to go back.”

“You don’t want me,” Melvin finally said, his voice breaking. Benny and Edith stared at him. “...I should have expected it. I might have known nobody would really want me.”

He fell to his knees, unable to handle the emotions that came flooding in.

“Oh for heaven’s sake, child!” Benny walked over. “What are you doing on the ground? Now you listen to me and stand up.”

Melvin didn’t move, only stared at the ground in despair. Benny looked back at Edith for an explanation.

“What do you make of this?” He asked.

“She’s traveled a long way to be disappointed, Benny,” Edith replied softly.

“Well, she shouldn’t be here. You should never have brought her home.”

Their voices echoed in Melvin’s head, but he couldn’t hear any of their words. The exchange kept playing over and over in his mind. If he had been a boy. If he had been a boy-

“Little girl? Little girl!”

Melvin looked up at Benny, tears still streaming down his face. “...little girl? I wish to be anything but.”

“There’s no use in crying. There’s just been a mistake.”

“The  _ mistake  _ was my birth,” Melvin tried to bite back the harshness in his tone.

“Oh hush now. We’re not going to turn you out of doors tonight. What is your name?”

“What does it matter? I won’t be here long enough for you to remember.”

“You will mind your manners and answer the question.” Benny scowled.

“Could you… call me Wisteria?”

“Of course not, that’s a boy’s name. What is  _ your  _ name?”

“Or Jesse. Jesse has a very nice ring to it.”

“What is your name, child?”

“...couldn’t you call me either of those?” Melvin whispered, almost begging. Benny folded his arms and gave him a stern look. Melvin looked back down at the ground, and he had to force the name out of his mouth and force down the vile feeling that rose in his throat. “...it’s Rebecca.”

“Rebecca is a fine name,” Benny said. “A sensible name.”

“A girl’s name…” Melvin muttered to himself, too quiet for the other two to hear.

“Rebecca, it’s time to come inside. Get yourself up now.” Benny offered a hand to help him up, but Melvin ignored it as he stood. He followed Benny inside the house, where he paused in the doorway.

“I knew it,” he mumbled. “This is a lovely home.” He turned back to Edith behind him. “Why didn’t you tell me at the train station that you didn’t want me? Why didn’t you just leave me there?” His voice began to break again. “If I hadn’t seen the White Way of Delight or the Lake of Shining Waters, this wouldn’t be so hard.”

“What on earth is she talking about?” Benny asked.

“It’s just… it’s a conversation we had on the road,” Edith said, looking away guiltily. “I’ll put the mare in.”

Benny sighed as Melvin finally stepped inside. “Take off your hat. Lay it and your bag on the bench.” Melvin did so. “I just don’t understand. Weren’t there any boys at the asylum?”

“There was an abundance of them. But Mrs. Spencer said distinctly that you wanted a… a  _ girl  _ about my age, and the matron thought that I would do.”

Benny sighed irritably. “This is what comes of sending word and not going ourselves. Follow me. And don’t dally.” He walked off into the house and Melvin trailed after him. “I’m sorry to disappoint you, but there’s nothing to be done. We need a boy to help me with the farm work. A girl is no use to us. Do you understand?”

“...I can’t say that I do.”

“Excuse me?”

“I don’t mean any disrespect,” Melvin swallowed nervously, “but couldn’t I do the farm chores, even if I’m a girl?”

“That’s not how things are done, and you know it.”

“But couldn’t I?” Melvin repeated. “I’m as strong as a boy! I can do it! I don’t understand the conundrum. I mean, what if suddenly there were no boys in the world? None at all?”

“That’s ridiculous,” Benny scoffed.

“It doesn’t make sense that girls aren’t allowed to do farm work when girls can do anything a boy can do, and more!” Melvin protested. “Do you consider your wife to be delicate and incapable? Because I certainly don’t. And neither am I. And since I’m here now, couldn’t you consider it?”

“I could not,” Benny answered. “And put those silly ideas out of your head. Now, let’s get you washed up for supper.” He walked Melvin over to the sink, and the boy pushed back his sleeves. “What happened there?”

Melvin ran a finger over the bruise on his arm. “...I was pinching myself a lot today, to prove that this was all true.”

Benny shook his head, pumping the sink for Melvin to wash his hands.

Silverware clinked as Benny and Edith ate, but Melvin remained still, staring at his plate.

“...sweetie, you’re not eating at all,” Edith spoke.

“I can’t,” Melvin said. “I’m sorry. I’m in the depths of despair. Can you eat when you’re in the depths of despair?”

“I’ve never been in the depths of despair, so… I can’t say.”

“Well, did you ever  _ imagine  _ that you were in the depths of despair?”

“No, I didn’t.”

“It’s a very uncomfortable feeling, indeed. When you try to eat, a big lump comes right up into your throat, and you can’t swallow anything.” Edith frowned sympathetically. “Not even if it was a chocolate caramel.” Benny and Edith exchanged looks. “I had chocolate caramel once two years ago and it was simply delicious, even if it did make my mouth swell up. I hope you won’t be offended that I can’t eat. Everything is extremely nice.”

“...I guess she’s just tired,” Benny grunted. “Best put her to bed.”

Edith nodded. “Fetch your bag and follow me.”

She grabbed a candle and headed up the stairs, Melvin following behind her. She led him to a bedroom upstairs, which was empty aside from a bed, a small table, and a chair.

“Well, undress. Quick as you can, get into bed.” She made the bed as Melvin sniffed sadly and began to undress. “I’ll come back in a few minutes for the candle.”

She left and closed the door behind her. Melvin started to sob softly as he pulled off his shoes, stockings, and both layers of his dress. Then he pulled his nightgown on over his underwear before collapsing into the bed. A few seconds later, Edith stepped into the room, watching him sadly.

“...goodnight,” she said, picking up the candle. Melvin sat up and turned to face her.

“How can you call it a  _ good  _ night when you know this must be the very worst night I’ve ever had?” He asked, crying. He rolled back over, and Edith slowly left the room.

“Oh, that poor girl,” Edith said as she walked downstairs. “I tell you, my mind is troubled.” She looked at Benny, who was staring off a little bit. “...and I daresay, yours is too.”

“Yes, this is certainly a fine kettle of fish,” Benny mumbled. “One of us will have to drive over and see Mrs. Spencer tomorrow, that’s for certain. The girl will have to be sent back.”

Edith sighed as she cleaned up from dinner. “I suppose so…”

“You  _ suppose  _ so?” Benny repeated. “Don’t you know it?”

“Well, it just… it seems a pity, don’t you think?” Edith asked. “To send her back? She’s so set on staying, Benny.”

“You really think we ought to keep her?”

“...no. No, I suppose not.” Edith looked away.

“I should say not! What good would she be to us?”

“We might be some good to her.”

“I think that girl’s bewitched you, Edith. You want to keep her.”

“Of course I do, Benny. Oh, you should have heard her talk, coming from the station.”

“Well she can talk fast enough, and it’s nothing in her favor,” Benny scoffed.

“ _ I  _ don’t mind the conversation.”

“Well, I don’t like children who have so much to say,” Benny argued. “I don’t like children. There’s just something I don’t understand about her. Nope, she’s got to be dispatched straightway back where she came from.”

“We could hire a boy to help you,” Edith suggested. “And she could be company for me.”

“You have Tara for company, don’t you? We’re not keeping her.”

Edith sighed, finally giving in. “Well, I suppose it’s just as you say, of course.” Benny furrowed his eyebrows a bit, hearing her tone. She finished cleaning up and dried her hands. “I’m going to bed.”

Benny watched her leave, Rebecca’s sobs echoing from her room upstairs.

* * *

The sun rose over the farm the next morning and lit up the house. Melvin was awake in his room, walking around with a patterned sheet over his shoulders.

“Dearest Snow Queen,” he spoke, gliding towards the window. Just outside was a lovely white blossom tree. “I accept your token offering.” He plucked a branch of flowers from the tree. “Had I a book, I would press these sacred blossoms between its pages, so that I could be forever reminded of this treasured moment. Nevertheless… I, Prince Wisteria…” he bowed, “shall cherish this gift always.” He kneeled before the window, pressing his lips lightly to the flowers. “Let my kiss prove my devotion-”

“What are you doing?”

Melvin quickly stood, turning to face Benny as the sheet fell from his shoulders. He smiled sheepishly.

“It’s time you were dressed.”

“I was imagining this morning was different than what it is,” Melvin said, folding the sheet neatly. “I was making believe that I was a… a beautiful princess, and that this was my sacred chamber, high in a tall stone spire.”

“Nevermind your chatter.”

“Sorry,” Melvin mumbled as he pulled his dress on. “It’s just that your gable room and your lovely old cherry tree provide such scope for the imagination.”

“Imagination,” Benny scoffed. “There’s no use for it. Just gets children into trouble.”

“...I’ve also been wishing with all my might that you’d tell me that you’d decided I could stay,” Melvin continued softly, looking hopeful. Benny looked him up and down.

“Pack that inside and come downstairs.” He nodded at the nightgown in Melvin’s hands. “We’ll be driving to see Mrs. Spencer after breakfast.”

Melvin’s face fell as Benny left. Slowly, he moved to finish packing his things, including the branch from the tree, before going downstairs. He trailed his hand along the wall as he went, trying to make the moment last. He passed by photos of Benny and Edith and their families down the staircase. He ended up in the living room, and he dragged his fingers across the mantel as he observed the decorations atop it. He gently lifted a little ceramic bird, turning it this way and that. It was beautiful.

“Put that down at once!”

Melvin jumped, quickly setting the bird back down at looking at Benny.

“...did you take anything?” Benny asked suspiciously.

“No!” Melvin promised. “I-I was only memorizing.”

Benny squinted a little. “Let me see.”

He held out his hand and Melvin set his bag in it. Benny opened it up and dug through it, pulling out the tree branch. Satisfied, he passed it back, keeping the flowers in his hand.

“Stop your snooping and come to breakfast.”

Melvin followed him and watched as he set the branch into the burning stove. They sat down at the breakfast table with Edith and began to eat.

“I’m pretty hungry this morning,” Melvin said. “The world doesn’t seem such a howling wilderness as it did last night.” He took a bite of his toast and looked out the window. “I’m glad it’s a pretty morning, so we won’t be driving back in the rain. That would be extremely difficult to bear. It’s all very well to read sorrowful stories and imagine yourself living through them heroically, but… it’s not so easy when you’re actually woeful.”

“Oh for pity’s sake, hold your tongue,” Benny said harshly. Melvin shrunk a bit. “You talk entirely too much.”

“Yes sir,” Melvin replied quietly, avoiding looking up. Edith watched the exchange, frowning.

“...Just so you know,” she said after a pause, “I sent word to see if that Mexican boy is available through harvest.”

Melvin glanced between them before shoving himself roughly to his feet.

“Oy!”

“I can milk a cow and split wood,” Melvin began forcibly, quickly grabbing the dirty dishes. “I can wash clothes, iron, dust, sweep; I can do anything a boy can do. There is no end to what I could accomplish just given the chance. I will take care of these dishes for you, Mr. Krupp. You will see, I’ll do them right.”

He carried the pile to the sink, then turned towards the fireplace.

“Be careful with the kettle!” Edith warned. “It’s very hot, use both hands!”

Melvin grabbed the handle of the kettle using the cloth left next to it.

“I see it clear now,” Benny shook his head. “This very idea was nonsense. You can’t make up a family, only kin is kin.”

Melvin stilled, staring at the teacup in his hands as a memory flashed.

_ Thunder rumbled outside the dark room. Mrs. Hammond sipped from her teacup. _

_ “Surely you’ll be needing Rebecca more than ever since your husband’s passing,” the matron said. _

_ “I don’t want her,” Mrs. Hammond replied harshly. “I’m moving to my sister’s, and I got no reason to take her.” _

_ “I’m sorry, but we’re overcrowded as it is.” _

_ “I don’t need another mouth to feed.” _

_ “But I can help you,” Melvin spoke quietly. Mrs. Hammond sighed. “Haven’t I been of help to you? Please don’t leave me here-” _

_ “You’re not kin. I got enough kin.” She turned back to the matron. “You’re taking her back, and that’s final.” _

Melvin gasped as a handful of silverware clattered to the floor.

“I’m so sorry!” He cried, scrambling to pick it up. “Nothing’s broken!” He looked up at Benny. “Oh, you’ll never keep me now.”

“...I was never going to keep you.”

* * *

Melvin and Benny sat in the horse wagon at the fence, with Edith standing next to them.

“I’ll be back in time for tea,” Benny said. Edith nodded.

“Rebecca…”

“Bye, Mrs. Krupp,” Melvin said, staring at his lap.

“I…” Edith stepped up next to the wagon. “I didn’t suggest we hire a boy to get rid of you. It was in the hopes that… you could stay.”

Melvin stared at her before lunging forward to give her a great big hug. “Thank you…” Edith smiled softly, patting his back. “I’ll never forget you.”

“You take care now,” Edith said, stepping back. “Jesse?”

Melvin’s chest lit up as he grinned.

“Oh for pete’s sake,” Benny scoffed, clicking his tongue to urge the horse to go. “My wife is such a ridiculous woman.” He smiled fondly.

“I think she’s lovely,” Melvin replied, looking back. “She’s ever so sympathetic, and she didn’t seem to mind how much I talked. In fact, she seemed to like it. I felt she was a kindred spirit as soon as ever I saw her.”

“You’re both queer enough, that’s for sure,” Benny agreed. 

“I’ve made up my mind to enjoy this ride. It’s been my experience you can nearly always enjoy something if you make up your mind firmly that you will. Of course, you must make up your mind  _ firmly.  _ I believe this is something that you and I have in common.”

Benny looked at him.

Soon they were passing through a field. As they went, birds passed overhead, chirping.

“I wish I was a bird,” Melvin said. “They’re the most carefree of all animals, don’t you think?” Benny didn’t answer. “Look, wild roses. Pink is a nice color, I think. But I couldn’t wear it. Redheaded people can’t wear pink, not even in the imagination. Besides, pink is for boys, and I’m... Do you know of anybody whose hair was red when they were younger but got to be another color when they grew up?”

“I shouldn’t think it likely.”

“Well, there’s another hope gone.” Melvin sighed. ““My life is a perfect graveyard of buried hopes.” I read that in a book once, and I say it to comfort myself whenever I’m disappointed in anything.”

“I don’t see how it’s comforting, myself.”

“Because it sounds so romantic, as if I were a hero in a storybook.”

“You must have gone to school,” Benny guessed.

“Not a great deal, although I went recently when I was at the asylum. I adore school. But in a household with so much to attend to- the children, the cooking, the chores- it’s just not an option.”

He fell silent for a bit, lamenting about all the learning he must have missed. Truthfully, Melvin was extremely intelligent. Nothing fascinated him more than science and math; if he could, he would sit for hours reading about them. But those “weren’t appropriate interests for a young lady.”

“...is there a reason why Krupp Farms is so secluded?”

“Reason?” Benny raised an eyebrow. “I wasn’t interested in mingling with the locals.”

“Locals? Are you not one?”

“I sailed to America when I was in my thirties,” Benny explained. “My nephews and I. Left everything behind.”

“Do you miss your family terribly?”

“...some of them.”

“Why is it you find yourself an orphan?” Benny asked as they rode through the trees.

“Well, it happened when I was an infant.”

“I’d… like to know the circumstances, if you’ve a mind to tell them.”

“...I don’t mind telling stories.” Melvin smiled a little. He sat up, looking around. ““Somewhere, in a far-off land in a place whose name I do not care to remember, a gentleman lived not long ago. One of those with a lance, and an ancient shield on a shelf, who keeps a skinny nag and a greyhound for racing-””

“How dare you!” Benny interrupted.

“...What?”

“Do you take me for a fool?”

“Well, it’s just a much better story than mine…”

“I didn’t ask for any story, I asked for yours. If you can’t tell the truth, then I have no time for you.”

“If you let me tell you what I imagine about myself, you’ll find it ever so much more interesting,” Melvin begged.

“Wishing something is different than it is will not make it so!”

Benny had no way of knowing how much harder that hit Melvin than he probably intended. He swallowed, staring down at his lap and trying to fight back the tears pricking at his eyes.

“I suppose you’re right,” he mumbled. “...My parents were Gaylord and Cindy Sneedly. They were newlyweds, and they were poor as church mice, but they had a little girl. They died of a fever when I was three months old. So I’ve been earning my keep for as long as I can remember, and… I suppose I was lucky that I was placed out instead of staying in the asylum. I never understood it. If children are such a burden, why do people have so many of them?”

He looked up at Benny for an answer, but the man only shrugged and looked back at the road.

“Nevertheless, it’s a shame I’ll never have the opportunity.”

“What do you mean?”

“...to be one.”

Suddenly, a dog came running up to the wagon barking. The horse reared on her hind legs and neighed in fright. The wagon shook, knocking Melvin to the ground.

“Rebecca!”

Melvin quickly climbed to his feet and faced the dog. “No! Go home!” He shouted, pointing towards the house in the distance. “Go home!”

The dog whimpered, turning and fleeing.

“Oh jeez.” Benny stepped down off the wagon as Melvin gently pet the horse’s face and hushed her. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Melvin assured. “Here you are.” He carefully soothed the horse. “Ssh, it’s alright Belle, it’s alright. You’re ok.”

“ _ Belle? _ ”

“That’s her name,” Melvin said. Benny stared at him and Melvin grinned a little. “Wasn’t that exciting?”

“Wasn’t it just.” Benny rolled his eyes. Melvin walked back to climb into the wagon. “You’re sure you’re alright?”

“Mm-hm!”

Benny climbed up as well and looked at Melvin. “You were very level-headed.”

“I’m used to a ruckus.”

Benny smiled and clicked his tongue to urge Belle on.

Eventually, the wagon pulled up to a house. A woman was outside gardening and looked up at hearing them stop. Benny helped Melvin down and led him inside the gate.

“My my,” Mrs. Spencer said, standing up and pulling off her gloves. “You’re the last folks I was looking for today, but I’m real glad to see you. And how are you doing, dear Rebecca?”

“I’m well enough, thank you,” Melvin replied quietly.

“What brings you by, Mr. Krupp?”

“Well the fact is, Mrs. Spencer, there’s been a queer mistake somewhere, and I’ve come over to see where it is. Edith and I send word for you to bring us a boy from the asylum. We told your brother Robert to tell you we wanted a boy.”

Melvin couldn’t help but wince as he listened.

“Benjamin Krupp, you don’t say so.” Mrs. Spencer looked shocked. “But Robert sent word through his daughter Nacy that you wanted a girl. Oh, that Nancy is a terrible flighty thing. I’ve often had to scold her for her heedlessness. I’m dreadfully sorry about this.”

“It was our own fault,” Benny said. “We should have come to you ourselves, and not left such an important message to be passed on by word of mouth. However, the mistake has been made, and the only thing to do is to set it right. I suppose the asylum will take her back, won’t they?”

“I suppose… but it might not be necessary to return her. My neighbor, Mrs. Blewett, was just saying to me she’s overburdened by her large family, and she wishes she’d sent for a girl to help.” The two of them looked at Melvin, who was only continuing to shrink in on himself. “Rebecca will do nicely. I call this positively providential! We’ll call on her and see. I’m sure she’ll agree.”

Soon, the three of them were outside a house surrounded by children running and playing. A young baby sat up in a basket, practically bawling his head off.

“How old are you and what’s your name?” The mother asked, standing on the porch and holding a large basket.

“Rebecca Sneedly, I’m just thirteen,” Melvin answered.

“Hmm. You don’t look as if there’s much to you. But you’re wiry. I don’t know, but the wiry ones are the best after all.” Mrs. Blewett narrowed her eyes. “If I take you, you’ll do as I say and speak when spoken to. I don’t suffer no backtalk. And if I find you lacking, you’ll know the toe of my boot.” Melvin swallowed nervously, folding his arms in front of him. “I expect you to earn your keep, and no mistake.” Mrs. Blewett stepped down the porch and over to the clothesline. “I’m at my wits’ end with this one.” She motioned to the crying baby. “He’ll be the death of me.”

“...that’s a colic cry,” Melvin whispered to Benny.

“What?” Mrs. Blewett asked. Melvin looked up at her, but didn’t quite meet her eyes.

“He’ll do better if you swaddle him. And gripe water helps.”

“Rebecca has worked for large families before,” Mrs. Spencer explained.

“And work she will.” Mrs. Blewett nodded. “This ain’t no charity house. Well, I suppose I can take her off your hands, Mr. Krupp. If you like, I can take her right now.”

Benny looked at Melvin, who looked up at him desperately.

“W-well, I-I don’t know,” Benny said. “I… I didn’t say Edith and I had absolutely decided we wouldn’t keep her. I just came over to find out how the mistake had occurred.” Melvin’s face quickly lit up and his eyes widened. “I’d better take her home again and talk it over with my wife. If we make up our minds not to keep her, we’ll send her over to you. Otherwise, you can assume that she’ll be staying with us. Will that suit you, Mrs. Blewett?”

“I suppose it’ll have to.”

“Very well.” Benny nodded curtly. “Good day.”

He led Melvin, who was still in shock, back to the wagon.

“Mr. Krupp, did you really say that perhaps you’d let me stay at Krupp Farms, or did I only imagine that you did?” Melvin asked.

“Yes, I did say that and no more. But it isn’t decided yet. And perhaps we’ll conclude that Mrs. Blewett should take you after all.”

“Well I’d rather go back to the asylum than live with her.”

They two of them slowed to a stop as Benny looked at him. Melvin glanced back and smiled.

“I keep expecting her to chase after us on a broomstick.”

“I would like you to hold your tongue on the ride home. I’ve got plenty to think about.”

* * *

Edith looked out of the kitchen window when she heard the wagon approaching. She stepped outside to get a closer look, seeing Rebecca in the wagon beside Benny. She hurried over to where they had stopped, grinning.

“I’ll thank you to keep your questions to yourself ‘til we can speak in private,” Benny said, climbing down. Edith immediately threw her arms around his neck, and he turned red as he hugged her back. He turned to look at the girl still in the wagon. “Run along inside. Put your bag upstairs.”

“And put the kettle on,” Edith added.

“Yes Mr. and Mrs. Krupp.” Rebecca nodded. She exchanged grins with Edith as she went inside.

“Oh, wipe that silly grin off your face,” Benny scolded lightly.

“I wouldn’t give a dog I liked to that Blewett woman.”

Edith and Benny were in the barn, milking the cows as they talked.

“Trouble is I don’t know about keeping her,” Benny said.

“She’s an interesting little thing.”

“It’d be more to the point if she was a useful little thing. I say we give her a one-week trial to see how she behaves. She has  _ five days. _ ” Edith turned to look at him. “I’ll need a lot of convincing.” He looked back at Edith, who was smiling. “What?”

* * *

Melvin undressed in the dark bedroom as Edith made the bed.

“I noticed last night that you threw your clothes all about the floor when you took them off,” Edith said. “That is a very untidy habit, and I can’t allow it.”

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Krupp. Usually I am neat. I was just so harrowed up in my mind last night that I didn’t even think about it. I promise I’ll fold them neatly tonight, and every night after.”

“...you do understand you’re on trial, yes?” Edith asked softly.

“Yes.”

“A decision will be made in one week. Now I’ve already made up my mind to let you stay. It’s Benny that needs convincing.” Melvin nodded, pulling on his nightgown. “Now… say your prayers and get into bed.”

“I never say any prayers.”

“You don’t?”

“Well, I said them at the asylum Sunday School. But never myself. Although there is something splendid about some of the words. “Infinite and unchangeable.” It’s not quite poetry, but it sounds a lot like it, doesn’t it?”

“I suppose so. Well, if you’re in this house for good, you’ll be raised under both our religions.”

“Both?”

“Christianity and Judaism. Which means at night, you and I say prayers.”

“Alright.” Melvin nodded. “But, just this once, you’ll have to tell me how to say them.”

“Well, you must kneel down,” Edith instructed. Melvin did so and Edith sat on the bed next to him.

“Why must people kneel down to pray?” Melvin asked. “If I really wanted to pray, I’ll tell you what I’d do. I’d go into a great big field, or deep into the woods, and I’d look up into the sky and feel a prayer. ...well, I’m ready. What am I to say?”

“You’re old enough to pray for yourself. Just thank God for your blessings, and ask Him humbly for the things you want.”

“I’ll do my best.” Melvin nodded and closed his eyes. “Dear God… I thank Thee for the White Way of Delight and the Lake of Shining Waters, and for dear Belle and the lovely Snow Queen. I’m really very grateful for them. And that’s all I can think of just now. And as for the things I want, they’re so numerous that it would take me a great deal of time to name them all, so I shall only mention the most important. Please let me stay at Krupp Farms.”

_ And please let me wake up a boy one morning,  _ he added in his mind.

“Yours respectfully, Rebecca Sneedly.” He took a deep breath and looked up at Edith. “There. Did I do it alright?”

“That was perfect.” Edith smiled. “Now get into bed.” Melvin climbed in under the sheets as Edith picked up the candle. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Melvin responded.

Edith walked downstairs to find Benny by the fireplace.

“Rebecca’s down for the night,” she said, taking a seat. She sighed a bit. “God only knows what we’re getting ourselves into.”

* * *

The farm was bright the next morning. A rooster crowed as Edith prepared breakfast.

“Rebecca!” She called. After no response, she stood at the bottom of the stairs to shout. “Rebecca!” She went up to the room, only to find it empty. She frowned, hurrying downstairs worriedly. “She’s gone!”

“Gone?” Benny repeated. “I’ll check the silverware.”

Outside, Melvin stepped out of the chicken coup, basket in hand and a crown of flowers atop his head. 

“Eggs!” He called. Edith passed by the door and saw him. “That’s one chore done!” He walked up to the house. “And now I’ve met all the chickens, so you don’t need to make any introductions!” Benny and Edith exchanged looks. “I’ve been up since before the sun. Sometimes it’s hard for me to stay asleep. And I wanted to start proving to you that I should stay. It’s so easy to love Krupp Farms, isn’t it?”

“...I’ll let the milkers out to graze,” Benny said.

“I’ll have breakfast on soon,” Edith replied. Benny walked off and Melvin held up a handful of flower branches.

“May I take these blossoms up to my room?” He asked.

“Why don’t we set them on the table instead?” Edith suggested, taking them. Melvin grinned and nodded.

“Don’t you think it would be lovely to be a blossom?” He asked as he went inside.

“Benny told me yesterday you said you’d like to be a bird.”

* * *

Later that day, Melvin sat under a tree nearby reading, while Edith set up the laundry to dry.

“Doing alright over there, Rebecca?”

“Mm-hm!” Melvin responded, turning the page. “The asylum never had a Torah, and I just about read every book there. It’s so nice to have something new.”

Edith smiled a little. “Make sure you’re learning it. And regardless of the outcome here, you should have something to wear besides that flimsy old thing.” Edith motioned to his dress. “I have a leftover piece of cotton on a bolt that may do nicely.”

“...You’re going to make me a dress?” Melvin asked, standing up and following Edith inside.

“You need something suitable that fits you.”

Melvin set the book in his hand on the table and looked down at his current outfit. “A new dress… Well, I-I’ve never had anything new.” He frowned a little and hurried after Edith up the stairs. “D-don’t you think you could maybe… make me some pants? I-I’ve heard of women in France who wear pants, and they’re ever so progressive!”

“Well, we’re not in France. You’re a young lady, wouldn’t you rather prefer a nice dress?” Melvin’s face fell, but Edith didn’t see. “Besides, dresses are much easier to make. However, I wouldn’t say no to a simple pattern, if you’d like. There isn’t much fabric left, but I’ll see what I can do.”

“That’s alright,” Melvin mumbled. “I don’t mind what it looks like. As long as it’s not-”

He cut off as Edith pulled out the roll of fabric.

“...blue.”

“Blue is a very pretty color,” Edith said. “Perfect for little girls.” She set the fabric down. “I’ll need your dress to use for a pattern. Let’s take these things off now.”

She helped Melvin undo his dress.

“Thank you, Mrs. Krupp,” he said. “I’m very grateful to have something new. Really, I am.”

“Shouldn’t take me but a day or two.”

“Take all the time you need.” Melvin pulled off his dress and handed it to her. She smiled.

“Now you run along and keep reading, alright?”

“...I don’t have to wear the dress?” Melvin asked, pointing.

“You’ll be fine around the house.”

Melvin’s mouth fell into a small o as he looked down at himself, and then he grinned. He hurried downstairs to where he had left the Torah, enjoying the freedom of not having a dress. Edith smiled, chuckling to herself.

“A little girl in pants. Could you imagine?”

Edith came downstairs just as Tara was arriving.

“Morning, Edith.”

“Morning, Tara.”

“I brought you some cookies.” Tara held out the basket. “I felt for sure you wouldn’t have time for baking, what with all the hubbub.”

“Thank you.” Edith took the basket and set it on the table.

“I’ll just come in and sit a spell, shall I?” Tara looked around. “Catch my breath.” She sat down on the table bench. “I’ve been hearing some surprising things about you and Benjamin.”

“I don’t suppose you’re any more surprised than I am myself.”

“What an incredible mistake.” Tara sighed. “The mind reels. Couldn’t you have just sent her back?”

“We may yet,” Edith said, but she looked upset about it. “For now, she’s here on trial.”

“Trial?”

“One week. I’m quite set on keeping her. She just has to convince Benny.”

“I’m finished reading, Mrs. Krupp!” Rebecca came running down the stairs, pausing at the bottom upon seeing Tara.

“Rebecca, this is our neighbor, Mrs. Ribble,” Edith introduced. Rebecca nervously folded her arms in front of herself.

“Well.” Tara looked her up and down. “They didn’t pick you for your looks, that’s sure and certain.”

Rebecca’s face fell, and Edith gave Tara a look of disbelief.

“She’s terribly skinny and homely, Edith. All elbows and knees.” She laughed. “And did you ever see such freckles?” Edith rubbed at her own cheek a bit. “And hair as red as carrots. And glasses, at such a young age. Dear, dear me.”

“...I hate you,” Rebecca growled.

“Rebecca-”

“I hate you I hate you I hate you!” Rebecca screamed.

“Rebecca!”

“How  _ dare  _ you call me skinny and ugly! And how dare  _ you  _ call me freckled and redheaded! You are a rude, unfeeling woman!”

“Well!” Tara gasped.

“How would you like to have such things said about you?” Rebecca asked angrily. “H-how would you like to be told that you’re fat and clumsy and that you probably hadn’t a spark of imagination in you? And I don’t care if I hurt your feelings by saying so. I hope I hurt them! Because you have hurt my feelings worse than they have ever been hurt before! And I will NEVER forgive you for this! Never, NEVER!”

She ran out of the house and into the field, ignoring Edith calling after her. Tara pressed her handkerchief against her chest.

“Well,” she huffed. “I never! It’s a good thing you can send her back. I wouldn’t envy you the job of bringing that up.”

“You shouldn’t have twitted her about her looks, Tara.” Edith sat across the table, setting a hand against her forehead.

“Edith Krupp. You don’t mean to tell me that you are upholding her in such a terrible display of temper as we’ve just seen?”

“I am not trying to excuse her. She has been naughty, and I’ll have to give her a talking-to about it.” Edith stood to face Tara. “But you were too hard on her, Tara! Any girl would be upset if you said those things to her.”

“Well.” Tara nodded. “I can see now I’m going to have to be very careful what I say after this. Since the fine feelings of orphans, brought from goodness-knows-where, have to be considered before anything else.”

She quickly stood up.

“Oh, come now, Tara-”

“Oh, no no. I’m not vexed. Don’t worry yourself. I feel too sorry for you to have any anger left in my mind. But if you will take my advice, you will have that “talking-to” with a fair-sized birch switch. And get her on the next train out.” She forced a small smile. “Goodbye, Edith.”

Melvin panted as he ran through the field and past the farm. He ran for a long time, until finally, he ended up in a large empty area far from town. It was quiet, aside from birds chirping and the wind rustling the grass. He breathed heavily, coming to a stop, and looking around for a moment before screaming as loud as he possibly could.

* * *

“It’s been quite a while…”

“She’ll make her own way home,” Benny said. The two of them were in the barn as they talked.

“I-I should go get her.”

“She’s in her underthings; she’ll have to come back. She needs to learn some sense. You can’t be so soft on her.”

“I’m sorry.”

They both turned to see Melvin standing in the doorway.

“I shouldn’t have lost my temper,” he said, shaking. “I shouldn’t have embarrassed you in front of Mrs. Ribble. I hope you can forgive me.”

Edith sighed in relief, quickly moving to wrap her coat around Melvin. “Oh sweetie, are you alright?”

“Yes.” Melvin nodded. “I’m sorry for causing you concern. I needed time to think.” He glanced at Benny. “If you let me stay, I will do my very best not to fly into another temper ever again.”

“Oh, we appreciate that you’re contrite, honey.”

“But the person that you owe the apology to is Mrs. Ribble,” Benny said. Melvin’s jaw dropped, and he followed Benny as he left the barn.

“But she hadn’t any right to call me ugly and redheaded!”

“You say it yourself often enough.”

“But there’s such a difference between saying a thing yourself and having other people say it.”

“You need to learn discipline!” Benny snapped.

“Just imagine how you would feel if someone told you to your face that you were fat and ugly.”

“Didn’t you say when you were young, Benny, one of your neighbors always said-”

“Yes, thank you.” Benny huffed. “I don’t say that Mrs. Ribble was exactly right in saying what she did to you, Rebecca. She’s outspoken.”

“She’s a bully,” Melvin spat.

“But that is no excuse for such behavior on your part. You were rude, and you will go to Mrs. Ribble and tell her that you’re sorry and ask for her forgiveness.”

“I could never do that,” Melvin protested. “Punish me any way you like! Shut me up in a dark, damp dungeon and I shan’t complain, but I can  _ not  _ ask Mrs. Ribble to forgive me!”

“We’re not in the habit of shutting people up in dungeons.” The three of them entered the house. “But you  _ will  _ apologize to Mrs. Ribble. And you’ll stay up in your room until you’re willing to do it.”

“I’ll have to stay up there forever then, because I can’t tell Mrs. Ribble I’m sorry I said those things to her.” Benny looked around in disbelief. “How can I? I’m not sorry. I’m sorry I vexed you, but I’m  _ glad  _ I told her  _ just  _ what I did. It was a great satisfaction.” He began marching away to his room, but paused to turn back one last time. “In fact, I can’t even  _ imagine  _ that I’m sorry!”

“Well then let’s hope your imagination is in better working order by morning!”

Glaring, Melvin spun around to run up the stairs to his room. Edith tied her apron around her waist as she watched her husband.

“You can’t send her back over this.”

“Don’t be so sure,” Benny scoffed. Edith shook her head a bit.

“Well, I’ll be taking her up a meal.”

“Fine. But she’ll stay up there until she’s willing to apologize, and that is final."

* * *

Melvin seemed to honor his word, because he didn’t come down all night, or even at all the next day. He stayed in his room, just as he was told. After dinner that next day, Edith went up, making sure Benny wasn’t there to see. She gently knocked on the door, candle in one hand.

“How’s by you, Rebecca?” She asked quietly, opening the door. The boy was sitting in the chair by the window, staring outside.

“I’m fairly well, thank you. I imagine a good deal, so that helps to pass the time.”

Edith stepped inside, gently closing the door behind her.

“Don’t you think you better, um- say it? Just have it over with?”

“If I apologize, I’ll be fibbing.”

“...hm.” Edith nodded, setting the candle on the bedside table and walking over. “It’ll have to be done sooner or later. For Benny’s sake. He’s a dreadfully determined man. Dreadfully determined.”

“Well, so am I.”

Edith nodded and clicked her tongue, swaying back and forth a bit. “It’s terribly lonesome downstairs without you. I never noticed how quiet it was until you came along.”

“The trouble is that the prospect seems humiliating and unfair.”

“I think you’re smart enough to find the right words,” Edith said softly.

“But why should the apology have to come from me,” Melvin asked, “when it was Mrs. Ribble who caused the entire situation? You were there! You saw, it wasn’t my fault!”

Edith sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed and patting the spot next to her. Melvin came over to sit beside her, and she gently petted his hair. “I like to think that one day, it won’t matter a whit to you what anybody says sideways.”

“...you have a good imagination,” Melvin mumbled, glancing away. He thought for a moment. “I suppose it would be true enough to say I’m sorry. I am sorry I upset Mr. Krupp. And you.”

Edith smiled. “So you can go and smooth things over, can’t you?”

Melvin nodded a little. “Very well. I’ll attempt it. For you.”

“Thank you,” Edith said, and Melvin gasped softly as she kissed his forehead. He touched a hand to the spot, and Edith stood up to leave, taking the candle. “Don’t tell Benny we had a conversation, alright?”

“...yes, ma’am.”

Edith smiled and stepped out of the room.

* * *

Benny and Melvin walked together the next morning towards Tara’s house.

“Whatever you’re thinking Rebecca, I hope you’re taking this seriously.”

“I am.” Melvin nodded. “I’m imagining out what I must say to Mrs. Ribble.”

They approached the house, where Mrs. Ribble was sitting on the porch. Melvin quickly ran up to the porch and kneeled in front of Tara.

“Oh Mrs. Ribble, I am so extremely sorry!” Melvin cried. “I could never express my sorrow, no! Not even if I used up a whole dictionary! I’ve behaved terribly to you, and I’ve disgraced my dear friends, the Krupps, who may let me stay at Krupp Farms even though I’m not a boy.” Melvin ignored the sting in his chest at those words. “I am a dreadfully wicked and ungrateful girl, and I deserve to be punished and cast out by respectable society forever! It was awful of me to fly into a temper because you told me the truth. And it was the truth. Every word you said was true. My hair  _ is  _ red, and I  _ am  _ freckled  _ and  _ skinny  _ and  _ ugly. Now what I said to you was true too, but I shouldn’t have said it! Oh Mrs. Ribble, please,  _ please  _ say you can forgive me! If you refuse, it’ll be a lifelong sorrow on a poor little orphan girl. Please say you forgive me, Mrs. Ribble!”

“There there, get up, child!” Tara ordered. “Of course I forgive you.” Melvin grinned. “I guess I was a little hard on you. But I’m just an outspoken person. You mustn’t mind me, that’s what I say.”

“Thank you for your kind consideration.” Tara smiled and nodded. “I look forward to never minding what you say again.”

“...indeed." Tara squinted. "Although it can’t be denied your hair is terrible red. But there may be hope for it. There was a girl in my class who had hair every bit as red as yours. But when she grew up, it darkened to a real handsome auburn.” Melvin gasped softly and his eyes widened. “I wouldn’t be a mite surprised if yours did, too.”

“Oh Mrs. Ribble!” Melvin exclaimed, dropping back to his knees. “You’ve given me hope! I shall always remember that you were a benefactor-”

“We should run along, Tara,” Benny interrupted. “Thank you for your graciousness.”

“Of course.”

Melvin stood back up, dusting the front of his dress off. Slowly, he stepped off the porch and started walking back home. Tara stood up next to Benny.

“She has a queer way of expressing herself,” she said. “Forcible, like.”

Melvin laughed as they went through the trees.

“I apologized pretty well, didn’t I?” He asked. “I thought since I had to do it, I might as well do it thoroughly.”

“Oh, you did it thoroughly alright,” Benny agreed. “I hope you try to control your temper better in the future.”

“I will. I absolutely will,” Melvin promised. “Although, apologizing is my new favorite thing.” He chuckled.

They arrived back at the farm, where a boy about Melvin’s age was in the top of the barn, shoveling hay.

“I’m going to prove myself worthy of staying, Mr. Krupp. I’ve been making a list in my head of all the ways I might be useful to you both. In addition to the indoor chores, I’m sure I can help with the outdoor chores, too. I’m much stronger than I look, it isn’t too mu…”

He looked up, spotting the boy in the barn.

“...you hired a boy?” He looked at Benny. “But I haven’t even finished my trial yet.”

“There’s work needs to be done either way,” he said. He walked off, but Melvin set his face and marched towards the barn. He made his way to the top, folding his arms angrily.

“How long will you be here?”

The boy paused in his work to face him. “ _ Hóla.  _ You must be Rebecca.” He spoke with a heavy Spanish accent. Melvin scowled. “ _ Me llamo  _ Carlos. Carlos Delgado. Nice to meet you.”

““Delgado”? Delicate.”

“ _ ¿Qué? _ ”

“ _ Sus medios apellido "delicada o frágil." _ ”

“Oh! You know Spanish?”

“I have a natural knack for languages.” Melvin eyed him. Carlos nodded and returned to his work.

“So you’re living here now?” He asked.

“Yes. Probably. I- I don’t know.”

“Pretty here. You’re lucky.”

“...I don’t remember you from the orphanage,” Melvin said.

“No, I live in town,” Carlos corrected. “Big family. We have a small shop, but with so many of us, some have to work.”

“Well if you come from such a large family, it may trouble your conscience to know that you’re displacing my own position in my very first potential family.”

“I’m hired through harvest, so…”

“I don’t think the Krupps will need you if I stay. In fact, if you hand me your pitchfork, I’ll be happy to finish your task.”

“...What’s your problem?” Carlos asked.

“You! You’re my problem.”

Carlos rolled his eyes. “All I’m doing is my job. What are you supposed to be doing?”

He walked downstairs, leaving Melvin alone above the barn. Melvin angrily stormed off, pulling his hat off and gripping it in his hand. He stopped, watching Carlos work in the distance. Then he saw Benny, who was leaning against the fence and holding a hand to his chest. Melvin’s face softened as he walked over and sat on the fence.

“My apology was an unmitigated success, don’t you think? Mrs. Ribble was very pleased.”

“It’s not Tara Ribble that you need to worry about.”

“Well… aren’t you pleased, too?”

Benny didn’t look at Melvin, but he smiled a little. Melvin beamed. Benny sighed, looking out at the distance.

“You know, it definitely makes the decision easier, now that I’ve got help.”

Melvin looked over at Carlos.

“And the thing of it is,” Benny continued, causing Melvin to quickly look back at him, “Edith’s getting older, too.”

“...I’ll go right in.” Melvin grinned, hopping off the fence and hurrying towards the house. As he left, a man on a horse rode up to Benny.

“Good day to you, Benjamin.”

“Martin.” Benny nodded. “Checking the perimeter? Anything I should know about?”

“I wanted to talk to you about your new… acquisition.”

“...new?”

“The orphan girl. From Cleveland.”

“Ah.”

“Word in town has it that you’re keeping the girl?” Martin asked. Benny looked back towards the house.

“...we’re pretty well decided, that’s true enough.”

“I wonder if Edith and the girl could come to call.”

“Her name’s Rebecca. The girl. And that’s real neighborly of you. I reckon she and your Erica are about the same age.”

“Before we permit our children to associate with your Rebecca, my wife and I need to assure ourselves that she won’t corrupt their good natures, or exert any negative influence. I’m sure you can understand.”

“Oh, yeah, of course. I understand.”

“Very good.” Martin nodded. “Afternoon tea tomorrow?”

“Tea tomorrow.”

“Excellent. Good day to you.” He rode off.

“We’ve got an invitation to tea tomorrow afternoon.” Benny washed his hands, looking at Edith. “The Wangs. They want to meet Rebecca.”

Edith looked between him and Melvin, shocked. “I haven’t finished the dress. She can’t go wearing that. Oh my heavens!”

“Who are the Wangs?” Melvin asked. “And why do they want to meet me?”

“Our neighbors,” Edith answered. “A very respectable family.” She walked over to wear the partially-finished dress lay. “Hem, buttons. You’ll want to be on your best behavior.”

“But why?”

“They have two little girls who are very well mannered.” She sat down at the table across from Melvin.

“Do they… need help?”

Edith looked at Benny.

“Erica… is the girl nearest your age,” he told Melvin.

“If you stay here, perhaps you two will become friends.”

“...a real friend,” Melvin murmured.

_ “Let go! Let go of me!” _

_ “Shut it! I mean it!” _

_ The girls dragged Melvin to an empty room in the basement. They closed the door, and the girl in charge said “Go get it.” One of the girls left and returned holding a dead mouse by its tail. Melvin shook with fear, trying to fight against the girl holding him. _

_ “Hold her down.” _

_ “Please, don’t!” Melvin sobbed. “Don’t!” _

_ “Stop talking!” The girl snarled. The other two held Melvin still. He whimpered, keeping his mouth shut tight as the girl held the mouse near his face. “Guess what, you freaky little crossdresser? We’re sick of you and your stupid stories!” _

_ “Stupid stories!” _

_ “Liar!” _

_ Melvin let out a scream as the mouse was dragged across his forehead. _

_ “This little mousey made too much noise.” _

_ “Squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak!” _

_ “But then it got caught in a trap. So now… no more squeaking!” She held the mouse just above Melvin’s face. “So shut your face from now on!” _

_ She shoved Melvin back towards the corner and tossed the mouse to the floor. _

_ “Let’s go.” _

“Speak only when spoken to.  _ No  _ startling speeches.”

“Rebecca? What’s wrong?” Melvin looked up at Edith. “Are you ill?”

“...No, Mrs. Krupp,” Melvin said quietly. “I’m fine. Don’t worry. I’ll be quiet as a mouse.”

* * *

Edith was dressing the next afternoon for tea. She had a nice shawl over her shoulders, and she pulled a hat from her closet. She opened a jewelry box and fixed her shawl just right. Melvin slowly entered her room, dressed in the baby blue dress Edith had made.

“I-I don’t feel nearly as squashed in it as my old one,” he said.

“High praise indeed.” Edith smiled. “You look beautiful, Rebecca.”

Melvin forced a smile, but frowned and looked down at himself when Edith turned away. Edith pulled something wrapped in paper out of a small drawer.

“This was mine as a girl, so it’s far from new…” she held up a blue ribbon for Melvin to see, “but it’ll do nicely.”

She motioned for Melvin to move in front of the mirror, and she carefully pulled his braids back and tied them together with a bow. Melvin looked at the mirror, and the same ugly weighted feeling he always felt when he saw himself dropped into his stomach. The girl in the mirror looked nice. But she didn’t look like how he felt he should look.

“...thank you. It’s pretty.”

“You look clean and tidy, and that’s what counts.”

Melvin looked down at the jewelry boxed and gasped, gently taking the brooch inside. “Oh, this is lovely.”

“Hand it here, please.”

“May I try it on?”

“It is not a toy.” Edith took it from him. “This is a treasured possession. Do you understand?”

“I completely understand.” Melvin nodded. “Amethysts are beautiful. I think diamonds pale in comparison.”

“Do you now?”

“Amethysts are so much more romantic.”

“This was my grandmother’s,” Edith said, pinning the brooch to keep her shawl closed. “My mother bequeathed it to me.”

“Well it’s perfectly elegant.”

Edith smiled. “Are you ready to go?”

“...I’m not sure.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s just… this is a meeting of great auspiciousness. What if she doesn’t like me?”

Edith smiled softly. “She’s going to love you. But if Mrs. Wang doesn’t like you, it won’t matter a whit how much Erica does.”

Edith and Melvin made their way to the Wangs’ house. Edith looked at Melvin, who was anxiously squeezing the fabric of his dress in his hands.

“Whatever’s the matter, Rebecca? You haven’t said a word since we left. You’re not yourself.”

“Perfect…” Melvin said to himself. They approached the house. Outside stood a young woman with dark skin and neat black hair, accompanied by two young girls, each with curly black hair with bows.

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Krupp,” the woman greeted.

“Afternoon, Mrs. Wang.” Edith nodded.

“Please, call me Tanya.” She looked at Melvin. “And this must be Rebecca.”

Melvin nodded, staring down.

“Good afternoon,” the older of the two girls said. She nudged her sister.

“Good afternoon,” she copied.

“Afternoon,” Melvin responded. Tanya eyed him.

“Thank you for having us, Tanya,” Edith said.

“Edith, Rebecca, please come in,” she replied. The group of them all went inside.

Afterward, Melvin and Erica walked together through the woods nearby.

“I don’t believe you said two words during tea,” Erica said. Melvin stayed silent. “You didn’t even remark on the cake. ...Mother let me help her bake it special. ...you enjoyed it, didn’t you?”

“...the cake was scrumptious,” Melvin finally spoke.

“That’s a big word.” Erica grinned. “Have you always been shy, or does it come from being an orphan?”

“I’m less shy than reticent.”

“Reticent! I’ve never met another girl who knows so many big words.”

“I like to read,” Melvin replied shyly. “When I can.”

“I like reading too. But the letters get all mixed up, so it’s hard sometimes. Besides, Mother prefers that I do needlepoint.”

“Does needlepoint provide much scope for the imagination?”

“I don’t think imagination is my strong suit.” Erica shrugged.

“Really?” Melvin asked. “I don’t know what I’d do without mine. Life would be an agony. An utter agony.” They both chuckled. “I make up stories all the time.”

“I don’t think I could do that.”

Melvin paused to think before rushing off to a large stone on the side of the path. “I like to imagine that I am a princess in a tower.” He grabbed a stick and thrust it out. “Or a brave knight, riding into battle! Or a forlorn widow who lives by the sea,” he hurried to the other side of the path, “but never speaks to anyone, because their one true love was lost when their ship went down, and disappeared beneath the waves!”

Erica laughed, watching his antics. “Wonderful! Could you tell me a story now?”

Melvin grinned. “I could tell you twelve!” His smile calmed a bit as the girl giggled. His cheeks turned a little red. “Erica… do you think you could like me, just a little?”

“I already do!”

“Shall we swear to be best friends forever and ever?”

“...it’s dreadfully wicked to swear.” Erica stepped back a bit.

“No no no, it’s not that kind of swearing.” Melvin panicked a little. “This kind isn’t wicked at all. It means vowing and promising solemnly. I  _ swear  _ it does. See?”

“...how do you do it?” Erica asked. Melvin looked around and ran to grab a puffed dandelion, bringing it back to Erica.

“This ought to be done by moonlight or over running water, but… we’ll just imagine that it’s nighttime, and this path is a stream. Hold this.” He held out the flower out and Erica held it with him. “And twist your pinkie finger around mine.” 

She did so. 

“I’ll recite the oath first. I solemnly swear…”

““To be faithful to my bosom friend, Erica Wang, for as long as the sun and moon shall endure”,” Melvin recited to Edith. He set his hat on the hook by the door. “And then she said it and put my name in. And then we sent our oath into the world.”

He held up a second dandelion.

“Not in the-!” She sighed as Melvin blew on the flower and the seeds scattered into the air.

“Sorry! I’ll collect them!” Melvin hurriedly caught them in the air. “It was a wonderful afternoon. I’m so relieved.”

“It seems you made a favorable impression with the Wangs.” Edith smiled.

“And Erica didn’t mind my stories at all,” Melvin said as he threw the flower seeds away. “In fact, I told her two, and we promised to make up another the next time we’re together.” He sighed endearingly and smiled goofily, holding his face. “Isn’t she amazing?”

Edith paused, looking up to smile at him knowingly.

“They’re hosting a church picnic next week at the Lake of Shining Waters,” Melvin told her. “I’ve never been to a picnic. Can we go, Mrs. Krupp?”

“We’ll see.”

“...Erica and I are kindred spirits. And I think she’d be struck quite sad if I were to be sent away.”

“Please take my shawl upstairs and lay it neatly on my chair.”

“May I go outside afterward and help Mr. Krupp with the cattle? I want to tell him everything.”

“As long as you’re helping and not just flapping your gums.” Edith patted him on the head affectionately as he passed. He went upstairs and set the shawl on the chair in Benny and Edith’s room. After a pause, he unfolded the shawl and wrapped it around his shoulders like a king’s cape.

“I’m sorry to arrive so late to the ball, dear Princess Cordelia,” he spoke, and bowed as if kissing someone’s hand. “One of my squires returned on horseback after a harrowing journey, and handed me a letter that required my urgent attention. So please, do not doubt my love…”

“And please, please let the Krupps decide to keep me.” Melvin looked up as he prayed. “You don’t even have to worry yourself about making me a boy, if you don’t want to. Amen.”

The door behind him opened, and he stood to see Benny in the doorway holding a candle. “Where’s Edith's brooch?”

“It should be there on her shawl.”

“It is not.” Benny eyed him. “Nor is it in her jewelry box. Did you take it?”

“...I was playing with it,” Melvin answered quietly, “but I didn’t take it.”

“It’s not a toy.”

“I’m sorry. It’s just so beautiful, I couldn’t resist.”

“That brooch is very important to her. She’s sending herself into a tizzy to find it. We’ve looked everywhere, it’s nowhere to be found. Give it back. Right now.”

“B-but I didn’t take it, Mr. Krupp. Honest, I didn’t.”

“I don’t believe you. Where else would it be? Confess, now.”

“But I…” Melvin breathed heavily.

“I am not going to live with a thief under my roof! You confess to stealing the brooch or you have no future here at Krupp Farms.”

“But I didn’t take it-!”

“Confess!” Benny demanded. “Or I’ll send you right back to the asylum.”

“...if I don’t confess, you’ll send me back?”

“Confess to what you have done!” Benny glared.

“If I do,” Melvin began, voice shaking, “can I stay here at Krupp Farms?”

“Did you, or did you not, take the brooch?”

“...I lost it. I-I was- I was playing Princess Cordelia when I took the brooch outside with me.” He looked out the dark window. “And as I was drawing water from the well, I leaned over to make a wish and it fell in. I heard it make a splash as it disappeared down into the depths. I’m ever so sorry, Mr. Krupp.”

Benny stared at him, furious. “...Pack your things.”

Melvin’s voice began to shake. “B-b-but you said if I confessed, I could stay!”

“That brooch meant a great deal to Edith,” Benny snarled.

“No, b-but I-I made that up! None of that was real! I didn’t take the brooch, I don’t know where it is! Please Mr. Krupp, you have to believe me!”

“I don’t  _ have  _ to do anything!” Benny shouted.

“Please, Mr. Krupp…” Melvin sobbed.

“I can’t trust one word out of your mouth!”

“ _ Please- _ ”

“Enough!”

Melvin fell silent, tears streaming down his face.

“You’re not to leave this room tonight. Tomorrow you will leave at first light.” He turned and slammed the door behind him, making Melvin flinch. He started crying as he collapsed to the floor, packing his bag.

* * *

The next morning, Melvin rode on the back of the wagon, watching Edith as they left. Benny stood angrily on the porch. The horse slowly trotted away, taking Melvin with it.

Benny and Edith sat at the table, silent as they ate. After breakfast, Krupp went out to the fields. Edith stayed inside to clean. She looked up at the branch of blossoms, still in a vase on the table.

She carried a pile of clothes upstairs to their room, setting them gingerly on the chair. And… she paused, looking closely at the cushions of the chair. She reached between them, and out she pulled…

The brooch.

It hadn’t been stolen. Rebecca was telling the truth.

She looked out the window at Benny in the field, realizing what they had done.

“Benny!” She came running out, the brooch clutching in her hand.

“Hyah!”

The horse galloped off, Benny riding atop it. He rode as fast as he could to the train station, quickly dismounting outside.

“Did I miss it?” He asked the stationmaster, panting. “Did I miss the train?”

“Oh, not to worry,” the man replied. “Your girl got on alright.”

Benny stared after the train.

The train whistled loudly. Melvin stared out the window, ignoring his surroundings. The scenery wasn’t nearly as beautiful as it had been just a week ago.


	2. I Am No Bird, and No Net Ensnares Me

Benny stared out at the white blossom tree in the distance.

“Mr. Krupp?” The stationmaster spoke. “Do you know where she’s headed?”

“...the orphanage,” Benny answered.

The train whistled loudly as it pulled up to the busy station. The passengers piled off once it came to a stop, Melvin included. He looked around, feeling just a bit overwhelmed.

“Did she run away?”

“No.” Benny frowned. “How did she seem?”

“Quiet,” the stationmaster said. “Yeah, she was real quiet. Didn’t say a word.”

Benny quickly climbed back onto his horse and rode off after the train.

Melvin stood in the midst of the crowd, watching everyone as he tried to figure out what to do now.

“Miss!” A man called, walking up to him. “Miss, right this way, miss.”

“Wh-who are you?” Melvin asked.

“I’m supposed to fetch you, miss.”

“I don’t understand. Who sent you?”

“Why your family, of course.” The man smiled. “Now right this way, little lady.”

He began leading Melvin away.

“My family?”

“They sent me to collect you and bring you home,” the man explained. “We’ll be there in a jiff.”

Melvin felt his hand close tightly around his arm.

“Let go of me,” he growled, trying to pull away.

“Come on now, let’s hurry,” he ignored him. “I’ve got some lovely sweets in my carriage for the ride.”

“Get away from me!” Melvin shouted, jerking his arm out of the man’s grasp and running the other direction. The man stared after him before clearing his throat and speaking to two young boys.

“Uh, hello young masters! I’ve been sent to take you home.”

Benny ran through the dark, leading the horse along behind him. He came to a stable and stopped just outside.

“Uh, good evening,” he panted heavily. “Was wondering if you could spare a… fresh horse.”

“Sorry sir, I don’t have one to lend,” the man caring for the horses said.

“Mine’s deadbeat and I-I-I need to get to Springfield. Please! Any horse will do!”

“Sorry, but I can’t oblige you, sir.”

“I am good for it,” Benny pleaded. “I’ll bring the money when I return.”

“Sir-”

“I live in Piqua at Krupp Farms.”

“Money or not, I’m afraid I can’t help you. These here belong to the guests, and the hotel’s are spoken for. You’re welcome to rest yours here for a spell, though.”

Benny looked back as a cart passed. He handed the reins to the man and ran after the cart.

“Sam! Sam!” He shouted. “Sam!”

“Woah!” The cart came to a stop. “Benjamin Krupp, whatever’s got you all twisted up?”

“Are you heading… to town?” Benny panted. 

“Uh, yes, we’re riding overnight. Be there by daybreak.”

“C-can I hitch a ride? I  _ need  _ to get to Springfield!”

The two men looked at each other.

“I’m not riding in back.”

“No worries at all!” Benny shook his head. “Much obliged.”

He climbed into the back of the cart and they rode off.

Melvin stepped onto the second train to Cleveland as it arrived. He sat by himself, wrapping the scarf from his bag around his shoulders. The scene from last night echoed around in his head.

_ “That brooch meant a great deal-” _

_ “Confess at once!” _

_ “B-but I didn’t take it!” _

_ “Confess!” _

_ “I took the brooch outside. I lost it.” _

_ “Tomorrow you will go.” _

_ “But- please, Mr. Krupp!” _

_ “Enough!” _

Back at the farm, Edith paced nervously around the house. She stepped outside into the night. Benny still hadn’t returned. She went upstairs and stepped into Rebecca’s room, holding a candle. She touched a hand to the ribbon left on the nightstand.

It was late when Melvin arrived at the asylum. He stood at the gate, trying to delay the inevitable. Owls hooted and crickets chirped. Finally, he began walking up to the building. He stared up at it, swallowing.

_ “Shut your face from now on!” _

_ “We’re sick of you and your stupid stories!” _

Melvin breathed heavily, taking a step back.

_ “Hold her down.” _

_ “Please, don’t!” _

_ “Stupid stories-” _

_ “Squeak squeak squeak!” _

_ “Rebecca Sneedly! Stop it at once! Stop it! You get in there!” _

* * *

“Oh, quickly now!”

Edith hurried out as Carlos readied the horse and cart.

“Quick!” She climbed aboard the wagon, startling Belle.

“Oh, easy, easy!” Carlos spoke, calming her. “I’m sorry, Mrs. Krupp! I wasn’t quite finished!”

“Oh, please hurry!” Edith worried. “Uh, continue with the barn work. Stack some wood in the kitchen. I have to go!”

Carlos ran to open the gate as Edith began to ride off. Suddenly, Tara came running, calling for Edith.

“I have to go!” Edith told her.

“Wait! Wait!” Tara panted and stepped in front of the horse to stop her. “Harry rode out at first light. I came to tell you.”

“Where is he going?”

“To look for them. The only reason I could see for Benny tearing off yesterday was to fetch Rebecca. When we didn’t see them return, I was worried.”

“Please step aside, Tara,” Edith begged.

“I knew you’d be beside yourself-”

“I need to go! I must go now!”

“No, listen dear. Harry will ride all the way to the train station. He’ll check the roads as he goes.”

“What if he’s lying dead in a ditch?” Edith panicked.

“Edith!”

“What if they both are?!”

“Enough, Edith!”

“What if something horrible happened-”

“Stop it, Edith!” Tara interrupted her and turned to look for Carlos. “Boy!” He came running over. “Harry is miles ahead of you. Now, the only thing to do now is to wait.” She looked at Carlos. “Take the rig back in.”

“Yes ma’am.” Carlos nodded. Tara walked around to help Edith down from the wagon.

“Give me your hand,” she said. Edith shakily took her hand and climb down. “Watch your step. Carefully now, careful. Alright. Now.” She wrapped a blanket around the woman’s shoulders. “Come inside. We’ll put the kettle on.”

They made their way inside, leaving Carlos to take care of the rig. Edith couldn’t help watch out the window as Tara prepared the tea. Tara gently led her towards the table to sit.

Melvin rolled over a bit as he woke. A rooster crowed nearby. He looked at the leaves of the bushes around him, reaching up to touch one. He sat up, hearing a horse and wagon stop by the orphanage. It was the milkman. Quickly, he began to formulate a plan. 

The milkman walked up to set new bottles of milk on the asylum porch. When he came back to the wagon, Melvin was standing next to it.

“Hello, Mr. Avery,” he spoke suddenly.

“Oh!” The man jumped and laughed. “Goodness! My word! D-Do I know you?”

“Not yet. But I know you, and I’m sure we’ll become better acquainted on the ride.” Melvin nodded.

“...the ride?”

“Well, the matron was wondering if you wouldn’t mind taking me to the nearest train station.” Melvin smiled. “I’m going home to New York, you see. That’s where I was born.”

“Uh, I-I-I don’t know if I can take you,” Mr. Avery hesitated.

“It seems a wealthy aunt has just been discovered and sent for me. Isn’t that wonderful?”

“Yes, it is, but I-I-I’ve got several deliveries to make-”

“My years of torment and uncertainty are behind me,” Melvin continued quickly. “And I’ll have to learn all manner of comportment, but I feel I’m equal to the task.”

“It certainly sounds like you’re moving up in the world.” Mr. Avery smiled.

“I am.” Melvin grinned. “I am indeed. So if you wouldn’t mind conveying me towards my new life?”

“No, i-it’s not that I mind,” Mr. Avery began as Melvin climbed into the wagon, “but trouble is I’ve got several stops along the way. It’ll be a few hours, I’m afraid. If you’re in a hurry, you might find a better mode. Shall we ask the matron?”

“No no no!” Melvin exclaimed. “No. This will be perfect. And I’m sorry I don’t have any money to pay you, but I’ll be happy to help.”

He grinned a little. Mr. Avery glanced around.

“Well, uh… well, al-alright. Alright. Off we go.” He chuckled and climbed onto the wagon.

Benny was half asleep when they arrived into town. They passed through the marketplace, where people were shouting sales. He stepped off the wagon as it kept moving, waving to the men in front. He looked around; from here, he needed to get to the train station for a train to Cleveland. Only, he needed to find it, first.

...and he needed money for a ticket.

He looked down at his pocket watched thoughtfully.

“So, what do you think?”

The pawnshop owner grunted a bit. A pair of twin boys worked around the shop, listening in. “Don’t know how much I can get for it with the monogram.”

“I-I don’t need much,” Benny said.

“Then we are well met.”

“...it’s a family heirloom,” Benny added. The owner scoffed.

“Show me something in here that isn’t.” He looked at the pocket watch. “I don’t know. I’ll think about it. Come back tomorrow.”

“Listen, all I need is train fare for two up to Cleveland. Any idea how much that’d come to?”

“...I’ll see what I can do.”

“ _ Extra extra!  _ Scientists predict greenhouse effect!”

Benny stepped out of the pawnshop, money in hand.

“Extra extra! Scientists predict greenhouse effect!”

“What time does the train to Cleveland go?” Benny asked the boy.

“‘Round about five o’clock,” he answered. He waved the newspaper in his hand in the air. “Local boy loses life by drowning!”

Benny sighed, looking around. His eyes widened, spotting a girl across the road with red pigtails down her back. Could it be-?

As he began to cross the road, a biker whizzed by and shouted a warning. Benny stumbled backward, smashing his head into a carriage window. The woman inside screamed as the glass shattered and he fell to the ground.

“And I believe my parents traveled to India and many faraway lands before they were killed tragically in service of the Queen,” Melvin was saying as they rode.

“You don’t say!” Mr. Avery replied.

“I imagine they were every so nobel.”

“Easy, easy,” Mr. Avery called to his horse, slowing it to a stop. “Woah! Alright, off you go.”

“Going!” Melvin jumped from the wagon and grabbed two full bottles of milk, hurrying to replace the empty ones on the house porch. “I’m told I’m fleet of foot.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Personally, I’m more proud of my intelligence and creativity. I’d rather have those.”

Mr. Avery chuckled. “Alright.” He unfolded some cloth as Melvin sat down, eating from the bread and cheese inside. “Mm. My missus sure can bake.”

Melvin smiled a little awkwardly. “...I was going to learn. The lady at my last household in Piqua said she would teach me.”

“Hm!”

Melvin frowned and shook his head. “Doesn’t matter.” He sighed a little, staring at the food.

“...Hungry?”

Melvin looked up. “No! No, I-I couldn’t deprive you.”

“Oh, help yourself,” Mr. Avery offered. “Got plenty.”

He set the cloth in Melvin’s lap, and the boy looked at it in awe.

“Well… much obliged,” he said, tearing off some of the bread.

“Walk on,” Mr. Avery called to his horse.

“I’m famished, actually,” Melvin said through a mouth of cheese. “I haven’t eaten since yesterday.”

“Matron trying to starve you?”

“What?”

“They didn’t feed you this morning?”

Melvin’s eyes darted around. “Well… I-I was too preoccupied to eat. What with my life starting over and all.”

“Uh-huh.”

Melvin took one of the milk bottles and drank from it, absentmindedly scratching at a rash forming on his neck.

“What happened there?”

“Huh?” Melvin tried to look at the spot Mr. Avery pointed to. “Oh. That happens when I eat sometimes. We believe it’s an allergy, but it happens as a response to so many things we can’t narrow it down.”

Mr. Avery nodded. “What were they doing for her?”

“Who?”

“Your parents. For the Queen.”

“Oh, right!  _ Espionage. _ ”

“There,” the woman said as she wrapped a bandage around Benny’s head. “That’s the best I can do until the doctor comes.”

“It’s been hours!” The other woman fretted. She had been in the carriage when Benny crashed into it. “I hope bringing him here was the right thing to do.”

Benny’s head swam as he started to wake. “Rebecca…?”

“He’s waking up!”

“Fetch him some water.”

“Rebecca?” Benny mumbled.

“It’s alright; you’re going to be fine,” the first woman told him.

“What? Where-?”

“You had an accident. My carriage-”

“Oh, no no no no.” Benny struggled to sit up. “I can’t be late.”

“Don’t get up, you’re injured.”

“No,” Benny protested. “The train. I can’t miss it!” He slowly stood up and looked around, frowning a bit. “Where am I? Where’s the station from here?”

Thankfully, he did manage to reach the train to Cleveland. He stared out the window, one hand to the bandages around his head.

Edith was quickly moving around the kitchen, an assortment of baked goods covering the table. She was trying to distract herself the best way she knew how, but even still she was near sick with worry.

It was dark before Benny reached the asylum. He hobbled up to the front doors and tried tugging them open, but they were locked shut. He quickly knocked desperately.

“Hello?” He called, knocking again. “Hello! Someone!” He groaned. “Come on!” He started walking around the outside of the building. “Hello? Hello!”

He smacked the doors again, panting and looking around. He sighed, gently moving to sit on the porch. He would just have to wait until morning. It wasn’t like Rebecca was going anywhere, at least.

* * *

The next morning arrived, and Benny was asleep against the door. One of the women inside tried shoving it open, effectively rousing him from his sleep.

“Oh, my word!” She gasped, shooing him away with her broom.

“Oh, please! No, uh-” Benny, still half asleep, tried to weakly protest. “D-Don’t be frightened-”

“Go away!” The lady shouted. “You can’t loiter here!”

“I have to speak to the matron!”

“The matron?” The lady asked. “She’s not even awake.”

“It’s an emergency.”

“You’ll have to come-”

“No, there’s been a mistake!” Benny said desperately. The woman paused, watching him. “My girl… my little girl, she’s here. And I came to fetch her. Please.”

The woman glanced around before nodding slightly. “Come inside. I’ll see if I can rouse the matron.”

“Thank you.” Benny sighed.

“Were you out there all night?” The woman asked, opening the door for him. She led him through the building, which was bustling with life as the adults tried to prepare the kids for the day. “What happened anyway?”

“There was a… misunderstanding.”

“Looks like it.”

“What?”

“You’ve been fighting?” The woman motioned to his bandages. “And at your age!” She scoffed. “Men. Uh, kitchen’s this way!” She shouted to a passing group. “Dora, please tell Matron there’s an emergency. Someone needs to see her right away.” She turned to Benny. “I’ll get you a bit of hot water to wash up, and we’ll take a look at that bandage before you see Matron.”

“Oh, no, there’s no need.”

“Have you seen yourself?”

Benny paused. “Uh- much obliged.”

The sun rose over the farm. Benny still hadn’t returned, which left Carlos to do all the chores on his own. Currently, he was in the barn shoveling hay, which was where Edith found him. She approached him, a plate of food in her hands.

“Morning, Mrs. Krupp.” Carlos stood up straight. “Do you need something?”

Wordlessly, she held out the plate of breakfast. Carlos’s mouth dropped a bit as he looked at it.

“...for me?” He asked. Edith nodded. Carlos gently set the pitchfork in his hands down and took the plate. “ _ Gracias. _ ”

Edith nodded, twisting her hands in her apron. “There’s plenty more. If you’re hungry.”

“Thank you.” Carlos smiled. Edith left to go back inside.

The matron came down the staircase, wrapping herself in her robe. “Yes? What is the nature of your emergency?”

“Oh, good morning.” Benny sighed in relief. “I need to take Rebecca Sneedly home.”

“She was adopted. She’s no longer in residence.”

“But she-” Benny frowned, looking around. “She came back here yesterday, didn’t she?”

“She didn’t. Now please excuse me!” Matron glared, going back up the stairs. 

“But she- she has to be here. The stationmaster said that he’d seen her. He said she came up yesterday.” He looked up at the matron desperately. “Red braids, glasses?”

“Oh I remember her distinctly, but the girl is not here.” She tsked in disapproval. “Emergency!”

Benny’s face fell. He was escorted to the door and stepped outside, just as the milkman was setting fresh bottles down.

“Oh!” The milkman jumped in surprise and chuckled. “Gave me a start.”

“Excuse me,” Benny mumbled.

“Same thing happened yesterday. Only that time, it was a little girl.”

Benny’s eyes widened slowly as he turned to look at the man.

“ _ “Where hope and fear maintain eternal strife!” _ ” Melvin recited, watching the couple before him in the station. “ _ “And fleeting joy does lasting doubt inspire, and most we question what we most desire.” _ ”

The woman smiled and dropped a coin into his hat, which he was holding in front of him. Melvin grinned.

“Thank you.”

The couple moved on and Melvin continued walking through the crowded train station. He looked around, trying to find a person or two who would be interested in listening to a tale.

_ “Ladies and gentlemen, the express train is experiencing a short delay.” _

Melvin sighed a bit, before nodding and approaching an old woman with a smile. “Excuse me! May I interest you in a poetic recitation spoken aloud with dignified emotion?” The old woman shook her head. “It’s only a dollar…”

“Fifty cents?” He said to another woman.

“I need a train fare to New York,” he explained to yet another group. “I promise you’ll like it!”

“Excuse me, sir? May I interest you in a rousing tale of heroic deeds and acts of bravery?” The man began walked off. “It’ll pass the time…” His face fell, and he again turned, speaking to two young ladies on a nearby bench. “Pardon me. May I transport you for a few minutes with a romantical recitation replete with the tragedy of a love unrequited?”

One of the ladies smiled and dropped a coin into his hat. Melvin’s face lit up with relief. He cleared his throat and began to recite.

“ _ “If thou must love me, let it be for naught except for love’s sake only.” _ ” He dropped to one knee. “ _ “Do not say ‘I love her’ for her smile, her look, her way of speaking gently, for a trick of thought that falls in well with mine, and certes brought a sense of pleasant ease on such a day-” _ ”

“Rebecca!”

Melvin faltered, turning to see Benny making his way through the crowd towards him. He ignored him, standing and facing the women again.

“ _ “For these things in themselves may be changed or change for thee.” _ ” Benny spotted Melvin and started approaching, but Melvin didn’t notice. “ _ “And a love so wrought may be unwrought-” _ ”

“Rebecca.” Benny panted, setting his hands on his knees. “Thank goodness I’ve found you.”

Melvin scowled at the man. “So Edith must have found the brooch then, because I am  _ not  _ a thief. Now if you’ll please excuse me, I’m in the middle of earning some wages. I’ve got a train to catch.” The women exchanged looked. “ _ “Thine love, dear, wiping my cheeks-” _ ”

“Please, Rebecca-” Benny tried to interrupt, but Melvin only held up a hand and closed his eyes, plowing on through the performance.

“ _ “A creature might forget to-” _ ”

“It was a terrible misunderstanding-”

“Thank you anyways.” The two ladies stood up and smiled awkwardly. “It was very nice.”

“But I’m not finished…”

“We’ve heard quite enough.”

“Yes.”

“Do you want your money back?” Melvin asked bitterly.

“Rebecca, please!” Benny stood in front of him. “Listen to me. I’ve come to take you home. To Krupp Farms.”

“Why?” Melvin spat. As much as he wanted to forgive Benny and go back, he couldn’t. He let the name and the memories of what happened fuel his anger. “So you can banish me whenever you feel like it? I am my own family now, and I am all I need!”

He began walking off, calling for poems to sell.

“Rebecca, no! Wait wait, Rebecca, listen! I-I’ve come for you. I came all this way!”

“Oh good for you!” Melvin snapped, his voice beginning to break. “Because so did I, and not by choice! I  _ had  _ to come all this way because  _ you  _ didn’t want me!”

“I do want you, Rebecca,” Benny promised. “We do.”

“I would appreciate if you would kindly leave me alone.”

Benny glanced around nervously as Melvin’s voice rose. “Please,” he whispered. “ _ Please. _ ”

“Please?” Melvin repeated in disbelief. “Oh, I’ll give you a please. Please have the decency to leave me be!”

He raised his voice enough to draw attention to them both before storming off a couple feet.

“Is there a problem here?” A man asked, standing up. Melvin sniffed.

“Yes, there is.”

“Is this man bothering you?”

Melvin glared at Benny through his tears. He knew exactly what he was doing, and he had never been more grateful for everyone around him to think him a girl. Benny tried to deny it, but Melvin interrupted. “This man is  _ indeed  _ bothering me.”

“That so?”

“We’re fine, she’s my daughter!”

And normally, that word in reference to himself was enough to make Melvin flinch. But, in that moment, thinking about what exactly it implied, and what Benny meant…

He slowly turned, eyes wide and mouth open in shock, and Benny nodded. Melvin sobbed, rushing forward to hug him around the middle. The man smiled a little and sat back down.

Soon, the two of them were riding back towards the farm. And this time, Melvin knew it was real. He was staying, for real this time. As they approached the house, Benny leading the horse by his reigns as Melvin rode atop, Edith came hurrying outside, tears running down her face. The horse came to a stop, and Benny moved to help Melvin down.

“It took you long enough!” Edith exclaimed, wiping at her eyes.

“Sorry to… worry you, honey.”

Edith sighed, tugging at her apron before quickly moving forward to hug Melvin. Melvin squeezed her back, burying his face in her stomach and trying not to cry himself. Benny stood by awkwardly, hands in his pockets.

“Please take your things up to your room, Rebecca,” he said after a moment. Melvin glanced toward him and nodded.

“I’ll get supper started,” Edith said. 

Melvin went inside, looking around the house as he slowly walked. He made his way upstairs to his room. It was just as he left it. He smiled a little, going to the window and looking at the tree outside. This was his home now. He really had a home, he thought, as he turned towards the bed. Folded neatly on top was the plain blue dress Edith had made for him, along with the hair ribbon she had let him use.

He picked it up, gently twisting it in his hands. Feminine or not, he couldn’t help but hold it close. There was love in the gesture. Pure, genuine love. And right then, that was plenty.

He turned around, hearing Benny enter the room. They hadn’t spoken since the station, and Melvin looked up at him hopefully.

“...w-we’re having a simple supper,” he said. “Edith won’t need your help. Come down when you’re ready.”

Melvin’s face fell a bit. “Yes, sir.”

“I’ll- I’ll see you downstairs.”

He left, and Melvin sat back on the bed, looking at the ribbon in his hands. Well. At least one of them loved him.

* * *

The next morning, Melvin was helping set the table while Edith cooked.

“You’ll be wanting the egg cups?” He asked.

“Yes please, dear. Did you bring your laundry down?”

“I did.” Melvin nodded.

“Thank you. Please attend to the toast.”

Melvin moved to do that, just as Benny stepped into the kitchen from outside. Edith pulled the eggs from the water they were in and began setting them out. Melvin glanced up at Benny and then back down, laying the toast out on a plate. Soon they all sat down and began eating quietly. Edith glanced at Benny, then nodded toward Melvin. Benny squirmed in his chair awkwardly.

“I’ll be out to… walk the potato vines today. ...I might send Carlos to the smithy with the bay for shoes.”

“I’ll pack him a lunch.” Edith smiled, looking at Melvin from the corner of her eye. He stayed quiet, staring down at his plate.

“Aright then.” Benny nodded.

“It was so awful, Belle.”

Melvin stood in the barn, gently petting Belle’s face.

“When I saw the orphanage again, you can’t imagine my dread.” He looked up at her. “And now I’m back. ...but I’m not so sure.”

“You’re back?”

Melvin squeaked and turned towards the voice. He spotted Carlos in the loft across the barn. He scowled, folding his arms and attempting to mask his embarrassment “How dare you sneak around listening to my private conversation!”

“I wasn’t listening.” Carlos yawned. “I was napping.”

“So you’re lazy  _ and  _ a snoop.”

“It was too late to go home last night.” The boy began climbing down from the ladder. “There was so much work because Mr. Krupp was away, looking for you?”

Melvin swayed a little, glancing away. “What did you hear?”

“Why would I care what you say to a horse?” Carlos shook his head and grabbed the plate from yesterday. “I need coffee. I’m going in to ask.”

“Why do you have that plate?” Melvin’s arms dropped to his sides.

“I-”

“Careful. Or they’ll call you a thief, too.”

“No no, the lady brought it to me yesterday when she was  _ afligido. _ ”

“...oh.”

Carlos began to leave. “Why anyone would worry over you is a mystery for sure.”

Melvin and Erica panted and laughed as they ran along the fence. Melvin had been telling her about his adventure. As they slowed to a stop, Melvin grinned and began pressing on two spots just above his armpits.

“You’re so smart, Rebecca,” Erica sighed. “I never would have thought to sell poems for train fare.” Melvin’s cheeks burned a bit at the praise. “And you’re home in time for the church picnic. Did I tell you we’re hosting it here?” Melvin shook his head, staying quiet as he steadied his breathing. Erica smiled, setting a hand on his shoulder. “I’m really glad you’re back, Rebecca.”

“Well, you’re the only one.” Melvin frowned. “I mean, Edith seems to be, but she must have talked  _ him  _ into it.”

“Don’t say that, Rebecca. I’m sure it’s not true.”

“Oh, Mr. Krupp wasn’t happy to see me as soon as we got home. He didn’t care a whit.”

“But Tara Ribble told Mother that Mr. Krupp was so upset after you left.”

“Not possible.”

“Really! Tara Ribble said that Edith said he could hardly get through his chores that morning.”

“Not. Possible.”

“Well, that’s what she told Mother.”

“Then why doesn’t he show it?” Melvin asked. “It’s hard to believe he was sorrowful when he doesn’t seem to care about me at all.”

Erica shrugged a bit. “At least you’re home.”

They embraced, and Melvin felt his heartbeat pick up. He frowned a little, burying his face in the taller girl’s shoulder.

“I’ve missed you.”

Melvin sighed. They pulled apart and held hands across from each other.

“I don’t mean to seem ungrateful,” he said. “And it  _ did  _ fill my heart with joy to be back at Krupp Farms!”

He grinned, standing up on the fence. Erica laughed, joining him. They both breathed in and sighed deeply.

“...but I feel like they could send me away at any moment.” He frowned.

“...but now that it’s all settled,” Erica spoke, “why would they?”

Melvin hesitated, staring out at the distance. It took a minute before he responded. “I just don’t want to get too attached. Not if it’s all going to disappear.”

He dropped back to the ground and Erica sighed, following him. She smiled a bit, holding up the apple in her hand.

“Catch.”

They both laughed and tossed their apples back and forth.

Melvin came through the fence onto the farm. He paused, seeing Benny working in the distance.

“...“If all the world hated you”,” he began, continuing to walk, ““and believed you wicked, while your own conscience approved of you, and absolved you from guilt, you would not be without friends.””

He crouched, hidden nearby as he watched Benny work. He looked as if he were going to stand up and walk over. Instead, he sat back, sighing.

* * *

The picnic was alive with chatter and laughter. Young kids ran around as they played. The Wang family sat under a big tent, spotting Benny, Edith, and Rebecca as they approached.

“It’s quite confounding,” Tanya said. “Why send her away just to retrieve her?”

“Confounding indeed,” Martin agreed. I hope those old Krupps aren’t losing their marbles.”

“What do you mean?” Erica asked, as her sister ran past and smacked her shoulder. “Stop it!”

“You stop it!” Ellie responded.

“I mean I hope they aren’t becoming  _ addled,  _ dear,” Martin said, “as seniors are wont to do.”

“They hardly want to, darling,” Tanya said.

“I don’t like this cookie,” Ellie said.

“Then don’t eat it,” Tayna replied. “Well, it can’t be a peaceable household. It simply can’t. The girl is an orphan after all. How does one know what one is really getting?”

“One doesn’t.”

“Exactly.”

“It’s not like she wanted to be an orphan.” Erica frowned.

“Well of course not, dear. But she is.”

Erica turned away.

Melvin, Edith, and Benny approached the picnic. As Erica spotted them, her face lit up and she waved. The two of them began hurrying towards each other, but Erica’s mom held her back. Erica frowned, looking at Melvin and staying under the tent. Melvin's face fell a bit, confused, as Erica sat back down.

“Hello!” Tara called, walking over with her husband and holding to his arm.

“Tara. Harry.” Benny nodded.

“Here we are, here we are!” Tara smiled. “Glad to see you, Benjamin.” She looked at Melvin. “Welcome home, Rebecca.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Ribble. How do you do, Mr. Ribble?”

“Glad we didn’t find you in a ditch,” Mr. Ribble joked. Melvin frowned, folding back a little.

“Yes yes dear, everyone appreciates your gallantry.”

“Well, we aim to please.”

“Edith, I hope you’re feeling better now, dear,” Tara said.

“Were you ill, honey?”

“She was just worried sick.”

“All is well now, thank you.”

Melvin began to walk off to explore as the adults talked. He wandered a bit, watching from the edge.

“My my.” He heard a man speak. “Looks like the Krupps have picked up a stray.”

“A stray dog! Woof!”

“No need to be uncharitable.”

Melvin frowned, freezing in place as he overheard the conversation.

“Do you suppose they mean for her to be a daughter or a servant?”

“Doesn’t she have awful red hair?”

“I wonder if she’ll be attending school.”

“What is the world coming to?”

Melvin felt his breathing get heavier.

“I hear they plucked her from an asylum in Cleveland.”

“A lunatic asylum?”

“Orphanage. But of course, it could turn out to be one and the same.”

“Oh dear…”

“They will just have to… persevere!”

Melvin jumped, suddenly aware of the little kids skipping around him.

“ _ You’re a little orphan, _ ” they sung. “ _ You lived in a trash can. _ ”

“Garbage girl, garbage girl!”

Quickly, Melvin turned and bolted into the trees nearby.

“Rebecca?” Edith frowned, looking at Benny. 

“...I’ll go,” he said, following after Melvin.

Melvin didn’t stop until he was well inside the forest. Soon, Benny found him crying against the trunk of a tree. He frowned, lifting the boy’s hat from the ground.

“...Rebecca?”

“Leave me alone,” Melvin sobbed quietly. 

“Rebecca…”

“Did you feel a sense of  _ obligation? _ ” Melvin asked loudly, looking up. “Is that it? Because I would have been fine on my own! Better than here!” He let out a sob. “Why would you come for me if you didn’t even want me?”

“But we do want you, Rebecca.”

“Well it’s obvious you don’t!” Melvin cried. “I-I don’t know what to do…”

He laid back down and whimpered. Benny watched him and sighed, trying to think.

“...I have a question for you.” He waited until Melvin glanced up at him. “Will you forgive me?” Melvin sniffed a little, his eyes widening a bit. “I’m very sorry, Rebecca.” He kneeled next to him. “When the brooch went missing, I was quick to judge. But I pushed you to lie! What else were you supposed to do? And of course I know now that you were telling the truth. You are a truthful girl, Rebecca, even now. And that is an admirable quality.”

He moved to sit down completely as Melvin sat up, rubbing at his face.

“I was trying to find an excuse to send you away because I didn’t want to let you in. This is my fault. And everything you went through because of it. It’s a wonder you wanted to come back at all.”

Melvin rubbed at his face, hiccupping occasionally, but slowly calming down. Benny sighed a bit, looking at the ground in front of him.

“If you could find it in your heart to believe me, and... forgive me…” Melvin looked up at him, “then we can start over.”

He looked at Melvin, who turned away before slowly leaning against his side.

“Rebecca!”

“Yes, Mr. Krupp?”

“Please come down to the parlor,” Benny called. Melvin came down the stairs, smoothing out his dress. “And “Benjamin” is fine.”

“What do you mean?” Melvin asked.

“You may call me Benjamin.”

“...oh,” Melvin said softly as Benny began to leave to the other room. The boy quickly jumped to follow him. “May I call you Uncle Benjamin?”

“No.”

“Oh, but I’d love to call you Uncle Benjamin. It would make me feel as if I really belonged to you.”

“Well, I’m not your uncle.”

“Well, we could  _ imagine  _ you’re my uncle.”

“I couldn’t.”

Melvin frowned a little. “Don’t you ever imagine things are different than they are?”

“Nope.”

“Oh Benjamin, how much you miss.”

“Well, speaking of names.” Benny led him into the other room. “We’d like you to sign this and take ours.” Melvin followed him, his mouth falling into a small o. “If the idea appeals to you.”

“I’ve got the pen, it’s all ready,” Edith said.

“...this is your family Torah,” Melvin murmured. He stared at the list of names. “...you want me to be a Krupp? A-A real Krupp?”

“We do.” Edith nodded. “We want our name to belong to you.”

“I’m going to belong?” Melvin’s voice broke a little.

“We hope you like the sound of Rebecca Sneedly-Krupp.”

Actually, he only half-liked the sound of that. But the idea of having their last name appealed to him 100%.

“...Rebecca?”

“I do. I-I do very much.” Melvin nodded. “But… I just sign? That’s it?”

“Of course.” Edith frowned. “What’s the matter?”

“Well, it seems a little perfunctory, don’t you think?”

“Perfunctory?” Benny repeated, confused.

“Well, shouldn’t we…" Melvin paced around a little. "Shouldn’t we hold hands over a running stream, and-and pledge ourselves to each other as Krupps forever? Or prick our fingers and mingle our blood as a symbol of our lasting devotion?”

Benny and Edith exchanged surprised looks. Melvin glanced between them.

“Well, surely there needs to be some kind of ceremony in honor of such an auspicious moment? A-As someone who has never belonged to anyone before, I believe that this is a matter of much solemnity. Don’t you?”

Benny and Edith looked at each other again.

“What do you say, Edith?”

“Well… I’ve got some raspberry cordial in the pantry.” Melvin’s face lit up into a grin. “Perhaps we could all have a small glass to celebrate, without any danger to anyone.”

“Thank you, Edith.” Melvin beamed, trying to stay calm. “That would do nicely.”

Soon, the three of them each held a small glass of the liquid.

“Well then.” Benny cleared his throat. “To the Krupps.”

“The Krupps.”

“And the Sneedly-Krupps,” Melvin added. They all clinked their glasses together and sipped. “Oh… I could develop a fondness for this.”

Edith smiled. “It’s time for you to sign now, Rebecca.”

He finished his drink and exhaled slowly, approaching the book. “I can’t believe this is really happening…”

“Calm yourself, Rebecca,” Edith said, handing him the pen. “You’re overexcited.”

“Yes, I am.” Melvin let out a small, watery laugh. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so excited in my whole life.” He put the pen close to the page. “Oh, my hands are shaking.”

He took a deep breath and let it out.

“With this pen… I take you, Benjamin and Edith Krupp… to be my family forever.” Melvin had to keep pausing, he was crying so bad. “To call you mine and to be yours. For always.” He leaned over, carefully dragging the pen across the page. “Rebecca… Krupp. Oh, I should add the Sneedly! I-I’ll do it over. Rebecca…  _ Sneedly _ … Krupp.” He exhaled, standing up. “...it should be hyphenated, don’t you agree?” Benny and Edith exchanged smiled. “I’ll add that in, too. And since it’s official, it should probably be Rebecca Sneedly-Krupp of Krupp Farms née Cleveland.”

“Alright, that’s enough now.”


	3. But What Is So Headstrong As Youth?

Today was a big day.

Melvin could hardly contain his excitement as he carefully laid out his blue dress and braided his hair. He dressed and stacked his books on top of his chalkboard and secured them all together. He grinned, glanced in the mirror and checking his appearance once again.

Today was a big day.

“Rebecca!” He heard Edith call from down the stairs. He tucked his braids behind his ears and slowly breathed out. He grabbed his books and hurried downstairs for breakfast.

“I expect it’s perfectly normal to be nervous on your first day,” he said as he reached the bottom of the stairs. “I’m sure everything will be fine, right?” He set his things down on the bench and moved to help set the table. “I don’t have much experience with school, but why wouldn’t it be fine? Better than fine. I have no doubt that it will be. None at all.” Benny and Edith smiled at each other. “I may be a few years behind formally, but I know I’m extremely intelligent. I’ll be able to catch up within a couple of days, I bet. If I put my best foot forward, things can go well-”

He halted to a stop, nearly running into Edith.

“Slow those feet down, please,” she said.

“It’ll be nice to have a couple of friends,” Melvin continued. “Although I suspect it will be difficult to find a toehold, since they’ve probably all known each other forever. But attending school is my lifelong  _ dream. _ ” He spoke wistfully as he reached for a teacup. “What could possibly go wro-”

The cup slipped from his fingers and crashed to the floor, shattering into pieces. He fell silent, staring at the mess as Edith hurried around the corner.

“...please let that not be portentous,” Melvin murmured fearfully.

“For heaven’s sake, Rebecca, I told you to slow down!” Edith quickly waved Melvin away from the shards.

“I’ll get a broom,” Benny said.

“I’m sorry, Edith.”

“You’ll be just fine,” she assured him. “Like you said, you’re so smart.”

“Oh, I’m not so worried about my brain,” Melvin said, holding the dustpan steady as Benny swept the teacup pieces into it. “I believe it to be in perfectly good working order. That’s not really my concern. Would you like to know what my big concern is?”

“Not really,” Benny said.

“It’s this awful hair.” Melvin tugged at his braids as he sat down. “This horrible hideous horrendous hair! It’s one of the many banes of my existence.”

“Well, I suggest you find a worthier big concern,” Edith said. “I think it’s just fine. Red hair is nice.”

Actually, Melvin had been more focused on the length of it. But that aspect wasn’t particularly pleasant either.

“And my freckles,” he added. “I  _ hate  _ my freckles. They’d be nicer if they were dark like yours, but nobody likes orange freckles. I can’t help but think the other children would like me better if I was good-looking.”

“Oh, honey.” 

“If a rose didn’t look like a rose, nobody would want to stop and smell it,” Melvin said matter-of-factly.

“Oh, enough of your foolishness,” Benny said. “You’ll do just fine if you stop your yammering and fortify yourself.”

Melvin looked down, biting into his toast.

After breakfast Melvin left the house, his supplies slung over his shoulder and his lunchbox clutched in his hand. Benny and Edith watched from the porch as he walked through the farm.

“Why hello there.”

Melvin walked through the trees, practicing conversation as he went.

“I’m ever so pleased to make your acquaintances.”

“Greetings! No.  _ Salutations! _ ” He turned as if speaking to someone else. “Oh, your dress is splendid! Puff sleeves are divine.”

“Have you always lived in Piqua?” Melvin tucked flowers into the band around his hat. “Oh, I agree. I believe it to be the most beautiful place on Earth. And I’ve traveled a fair deal. It gives one a worldly perspective. Oh, this old thing? I adore wildflowers, don’t you? Sometimes I like to imagine that my room is a flowery bower. Did you know that a bower is a shaded area surrounded by trees and plants?”

Melvin walked confidently along the last bit of road, his hat now covered in flowers. Despite his usual aversion to femininity, he  _ did  _ love flowers. Besides, it wouldn’t hurt to fit in with the girls more.

“Words cannot express how thrilling it is to make your acquaintance.”

He turned the corner to see the schoolhouse. He paused and breathed out deeply before going inside. Immediately he was hit with a wall of noise. Kids inside were all shouting and talking and laughing, making the sound level nearly unbearable. He breathed heavily, freezing near the front door.

“Rebecca!”

His face lit up and he quickly hurried to embrace the girl. “Hello, Erica!”

“My, what have you done to your hat?” Erica asked.

“Well, I wanted to make a good first impression, and it was so plain…” Melvin trailed off, suddenly aware of the other girls watching him and giggling.

“You’re making an impression alright.” Erica raised an eyebrow and smiled. “I’m glad you found your way. I expect we should be able to walk together soon.”

“We can’t now?”

“I’m sure it won’t be long until my parents accept you, now that you’re a Krupp and all.” Melvin frowned a bit and nodded. “Welcome to the first day of school. Come on, I’ll show you everything you need to know.”

She led him to the little coat room at the front by the door.

“Leave your hat and sweater here.” She pointed at the hooks. She held Melvin’s books as he pulled his coat off. “You can sit with me. Gooch won’t mind. I think that Andrea and Gooch may sit together, now that Emelia is studying for her academy entrance exams and needs to sit with the older students.”

“...who?” Melvin asked. Erica laughed as they walked to the seats.

“Go on and set your things down.”

As Melvin did so, a couple of the boys walked up to them.

“Hi there,” the biggest one said. He easily towered over everyone else in the room. “I’m Bo! Bo Hweemuth.”

“I’m Rebecca,” Melvin introduced.

“I’m Stanley,” the other boy said.

“Stanley Pete,” Erica finished.

“Happy to meet you.” Melvin nodded.

“Don’t talk to the boys,” Erica said to him quietly. “They’re  _ ridiculous. _ ”

She smirked at the two in front of them. Melvin frowned a bit.

“Nice to see you too, Erica.” Bo grinned, leaning one elbow on Stanley’s head. The smaller boy shoved him off and the two of them walked away.

“All except George Beard,” Erica whispered to Melvin. “He’s “dreamy,” but he won’t be here today.”

A small group of the other girls walked up to them both. Melvin’s eyes instantly jumped to the one girl’s hair, which was almost as red as his. Erica smiled at him and began to introduce them.

“This is Andrea Andrews and Jessica Gordon-”

“And these are the Sophies.” Jessica nodded to the two girls on either side of her. “Sophie One and Othar Sophie.”

She said the redheaded girl’s name with disdain.

“Sally Yamaguchi- everyone  _ else  _ calls her Gooch- and Sophie. Everyone, this is Rebecca.”

“Hi.”

“Hello.”

“Nice to meet you.”

Melvin stood up straight. “It is a scrumptious pleasure to make your acquaintances, and I shall do my utmost to prove myself worthy of your friendship.”

The girls exchanged confused looks.

“Uh… Rebecca loves to read,” Erica said. “She knows ever so many big words.”

“Does she like, use them aaaall in every sentence?” Jessica asked. Melvin’s smile faltered a bit.

“I like to read too.” Gooch grinned.

“No you don’t,” Andrea said.

“...No I don’t.”

“I saw you at the church picnic,” Andrea said to Melvin. “I’m sorry, I should have said hello.”

“There were an awful lot of people there.”

“Mother wouldn’t let me.”

“Why did they like, make you war that old-lady dress?” Jessica asked. Melvin wasn’t sure what to say.

“I-It’s just nice to have something new,” he stammered.

“If you’re like, an orphaaan.” Jessica scoffed. “I wouldn’t be caught like, dead in it.”

Melvin’s face fell.

“Rebecca isn’t an orphan anymore,” Erica said, glaring a bit. “She’s been adopted.”

“I’m… still an orphan, Erica,” Melvin mumbled. “I’ll always be an orphan.”

“I’d hate to be an orphan,” Gooch said. Sophie smiled sympathetically, but didn’t say anything.

“Ruff ruff! Ruff!” A group of boys approached, making barking noises at Melvin. He scowled.

“You’re  _ ridiculous _ ,” he copied Erica.

“Hey look Kipper! Your new cousin’s a talking dog!”

“She’s  _ not  _ my cousin,” the boy who seemed to be the ringleader said. He smirked at Melvin. “Can you fetch too?”

“Kipper, leave her alone.” Andrea glared.

“Sit. Stay. Roll over!” Kipper teased.

“Don’t mind my brother and his friends.” Andrea rolled her eyes. “They’re  _ ridiculous! _ ”

“Ruff!” The boy with hair covering his eyes smiled meanly before walking off.

“Never let the boys know when they’ve upset you,” Andrea said.

“Never let them know when you like them, either,” Gooch added quietly.

Well, that didn’t make sense to Melvin. Personally, he’d never be able to tell if a girl liked him. Why wouldn’t they just say so?

“School… is a lot to contend with,” he said.

“Have you evar been to a real school, or did they just send you to like, speciaaaal orphan school?” Jessica asked. Again, Melvin’s smile faltered. He wasn’t sure he liked Jessica Gordon that much.

“Come on, Rebecca.” Erica glared at the girl a bit. “Let’s finish the tour. Bring your milk. I’ll show you the stream outside.”

She grabbed Melvin’s hand and pulled him along outside.

_ Knock knock knock! _

Edith looked up from her work and furrowed her eyebrows. She stood up, going to answer the door and seeing two young women on the other side.

“Good morning, Mrs. Krupp,” one of the ladies greeted.

“Good morning,” Edith replied. 

“I don’t think we’ve ever been formally introduced, but of course I know you from town and church.”

“It’s Mrs. Bell, isn’t it?” Edith asked.

“Yes, and this is Mrs. Andrews.”

“Nice to know you.”

“How do you do?” Edith smiled. “Um- how may I help you?”

“We’re here on behalf of the PMSC,” Mrs. Bell explained.

“The Progressive Mothers’ Sewing Circle. You might have heard of us. We’ve been meeting twice a month for over two years.”

“Oh! Of course, I’d be happy to make a small donation.”

“Oh, oh no, thank you.” Mrs. Bell laughed. “Thank you kindly, but we’re not a charity. We’re an organization.”

“An informal organization.”

“But an organization nonetheless. Mothers who gather to discuss the education of our young girls.”

“We also do needlepoint.”

“And tea is served, of course.”

Edith’s gaze bounced back and forth as the two women talked. “Um- th-that sounds stimulating.”

“Now that you’re mother to a young girl, we’re wondering if you’d like to attend.”

Edith’s eyes widened. “Oh...!”

“We should warn you that our viewpoints are rather forward-thinking.”

“We believe that a woman’s education is just as important as a man’s.”

“Oh, that is admirable.” Edith nodded. The ladies smiled.

“Now that your… ward… your…”

“Rebecca.”

“Since your Rebecca is part of our community now, an-and you’ll be raising her, we wanted to extend the invitation for you to join us.”

“We’re meeting at the Andrews’ home this afternoon.”

“Will you come?”

Edith stared at them, looking overwhelmed.

“Set your milk down next to mine, so they’ll stay cold.”

“I must have done something wrong just then,” Melvin said bitterly, setting his bottle of milk in the cold water. “I don’t know what it was.”

“Let me tell you all the things to know about lunch.” Erica offered her hand. Melvin felt butterflies in his stomach as he took it and they began walking back to the schoolhouse. “All the girls in our clique sit together. We make a kind of clubhouse with no boys allowed.”

_ And yet I’ll be sitting there, _ Melvin thought, his stomach giving a sharp twist.

“I usually sit next to Andrea, but sometimes with her big sister, Emelia. The Sophies sit next to Jessica.”

They stopped near the front of the building, right near the window. Melvin glanced over, seeing the boys from before inside. They knocked before starting to bark and laugh again.

“You’ll need to gauge the situation, since we always sit the same way.” Melvin tried to ignore the other boys. “Everybody shows what they brought, and we divide it equally. Anyone who doesn’t share is considered awful mean…”

Her voice began to fade out. All Melvin could hear were the boys in the window.

“Over here! Arf!”

“Come here, girl!”

“Who’s a good Rebecca? Who’s a good Rebecca?”

“Arf! Arf! Arf!”

Melvin focused again just in time to hear Erica say “What’d you bring, Rebecca?”

“Jessica Gordon doesn’t like me at all.”

“I brought a lace-trimmed handkerchief in honor of the occasion. It should make a lovely presentation. Hopefully your apple is already sliced for sharing.”

Melvin’s breathing was a bit fast. “Apple? I- I-”

“Come on, I’ll show you the rest.”

She led him around the other side of the schoolhouse as the bell rang above it.

“Piqua schooling is very progressive,” Erica explained. “We have a second room for the youngsters.”

They stood outside the doorway. The room was filled with young kids, and the teacher, an old balding man, was writing at the chalkboard. Erica smiled and waved.

“Hello.” He waved back. “Alright, uh- take your seats.”

“...Erica, what kind of sums are those?” Melvin asked, looking at the board.

“Long division, of course.”

“Long division?” Melvin repeated, a growing sense of horror filling him.

“So easy, right? Those were the days. Come on.”

She grabbed his hand again and led around the corner.

“And this is the supply room. But you need to ask permission before you take anything. Even during recess. Because sometimes Mr. Meaner secretly naps here.” They went to peak in the window and Erica’s eyes widened. “Well I’ll be! That’s- that’s Emelia Andrews and the teacher, Mr. Meaner!”

“Are they married?” Melvin looked confused.

“Of course not. She’s a student and he’s  _ old. _ ” They watched as the two of them touched hands. “They’re touching…”

“They must be making a baby.”

“What?” Erica looked at him in shock.

“Well… if they’re touching, that means they’re having intimate relations.”

“Really?” Erica looked back in.

“It seems to me a lot of husbands have a pet mouse.”

“ _ Pet mouse? _ ”

Erica quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

“That’s what I’ve been told, anyway.” They stopped around the back of the schoolhouse. “So I expect Mr. Meaner has one, too, in his front pants pocket. I expect Emelia Andrews has made its acquaintance. Mrs. Hammond- she’s the lady I used to work for- she said she always had twins after she pet Mr. Hammond’s mouse.”

Erica looked away as the bell rang again. She grinned and pulled Melvin along back to the room.

“Spell yeah-yeah-yeah ‘ravishing.’”

Mr. Meaner paced down the middle aisle of the classroom. Everyone began writing, including the boy at the front of the class. As Meaner reached the back of the room, Erica turned around to whisper to the girl behind her. The secret got passed down the row, each girl giggling as she listened. Melvin, however, focused on the front of the room. The boy finished the word and looked towards Meaner.

“Correct. Sit down. Bo, stand and yeah-yeah-yeah deliver.”

The boy walked up to the chalkboard.

“Spell ‘dreadful.’” Bo slowly began to write in cursive. “Like yer handwriting.”

The class giggled. As Bo wrote the second d in dreadful, Melvin noticed a mistake and stood up at his seat.

“Bo, it has an “A” in it, right after the “E,” but the “A” is silent.”

The class laughed again.

“Yes. The “A”  _ is  _ silent,” Meaner said, looking at Melvin. “As you yeah-yeah-yeah should be.” Melvin’s face burned. “You’re the orphan, yeah?”

“My name is Rebecca Sneedly-Krupp.”

“Did I call on you?”

“You- you just asked me a question-?”

The class murmured in shock.

“Did. I. Call. On. You.”

“...no,” Melvin answered quietly.

“Then sit down.”

Melvin quickly dropped into his seat, staring at the tabletop as the students around him laughed. Erica looked at him, frowning.

Edith hurried out to the horse and wagon Benny had gotten ready for her. She was wearing her hat and had a basket in her hand.

“There’s bread and cheese in the pantry for your lunch,” she told Benny. She set the basket in the back of the wagon. “I expect to be back well before milking. I daresay this meeting takes a bite out of the day.”

“You’re sure about this, Edith?” Benny asked. Edith sighed a bit.

“I can’t say I quite know what I got myself into, but there’s no harm in trying something new, right?” She smiled a little. “Seeing as how we’re… parents and all.”

“Huh. I hadn’t thought of it like that.”

“Well, there’s truth to it. So you better get used to the idea.” She smiled a little and kissed him before he helped her up onto the wagon. She clicked her tongue and rode off.

Melvin sat at his seat with his lunch, picking at it sadly. All the other kids were moving to sit together in their groups.

“Rebecca!”

He turned to Erica, who was with the other girls. They had hung a curtain around the corner of the room. She waved him over, and he quickly packed up his food to go sit with them. He sat down in an empty spot.

“I thought lunchtime would like, nevaaar arrive,” Jessica said.

“I feel the same way.” Melvin grinned.

“I’m like, just so excited to har about everything you saw!”

“Me too!” Gooch nodded. Sophie grinned and tapped her chest in agreement.

“What do you mean?” Melvin asked.

“Emelia and Mr. Meaner, silly!” Jessica said. “In the supply room.”

The girls burst into giggles.

“I told them around the pet mouse,” Erica said.

“It’s just like, aaall so shocking.”

“I wasn’t too sure about it, though. So I thought maybe you could tell them.”

Melvin sat up a little proudly.

“I just can’t believe it!” Gooch said. Sophie shook her head.

“Emilia and Mr. Meaner are having intimate relations, alright.” Melvin nodded. Everyone laughed. “It’s a pretty common occurrence.”

“But you don’t really think she  _ touched  _ it, do you?” Gooch asked.

“His pet mouse?” 

Everyone squealed and laughed again. Just then, Kipper and his friends appeared outside the window.

“I spy with my little eye…”

“Go away!”

“Stop spying!”

“Stupid boys!”

The girls threw bits of food at them to chase them away, then turned back to Melvin.

“Are they really making a baby?” Gooch asked. Sophie stuck her tongue out in disgust.

“He’s the teachar!”

“Then again, Emelia does look grown-up this year,” Erica said.

“Do you think they’re in love?” Gooch’s eyes shone.

“When it comes to intimate relations, I’m not sure it matters,” Melvin said. Again, everyone giggled.

“Oh my!”

“Do tell, Rebeccaaa.”

“Well, in my experience with Mrs. Hammond and her drunken husband-”

“Drunken husband?!”

“Oh my!”

“...they’re the people you lived with before you came to Krupp Farms?” Erica asked with concern.

“They were the last ones, yes.”

“And he was a  _ drunkard? _ ”

“Oh, indeed.”

“Oh, Rebecca…”

“Mr. Hammond always had his moonshine. And after he’d partaken, he would  _ stomp  _ around the house like Frankenstein’s monster, and  _ everybody  _ would run. But nobody faster than Mrs. Hammond, because she knew he was going to make her pet his mouse.”

“And like, did she?”

“I believe she had to.”

“...oh my.”

“I could hear  _ everything! _ ”

“...everythang?” Jessica asked.

“To this day, I still don’t know quite what to make of it. There were times I heard laughing, and it sounded like fun, but there were other sides I was sure he was murdering her!” He didn’t notice the girls start to pull away. “Either way, it sure made Mrs. Hammond mad. And the next morning, more often than not, she’d take after  _ me  _ with a wooden spoon.” The girls began to pack their lunches. “I’ll confess that I was relieved when Mr. Hammond dropped dead. I didn’t miss the sting of his belt one bit.”

He bit into his apple and nodded firmly. He looked around at the others.

“Is lunchtime over already?”

“No.” Jessica gave him a look. “I won’t eat next to dirtay traaash. Come on, Sophies, before we all become tarnished.”

She pulled down the blanket as she stepped out, and she eyed Erica.

“ _ Erica? _ ”

Erica looked at Melvin and then back up at Jessica. “I-” Jessica rolled her eyes and left with Gooch and Sophie. “Oh dear. Let me go see if I can smooth everything over.”

She stood up and went after the other girls, leaving Melvin to wonder what he had done.

“My sister has written to me about our current book,  _ The Grasshoppers  _ by Mrs. Andrew Dean.”

Edith sat with the other mothers, feeling quite out of place.

“Her sister is a suffragette,” one of the mothers told her.

“She regularly sends me progressive periodicals from Myers University.”

“Which she attended!”

“My sister writes that the book reviewer for  _ The Athenaeum  _ described this story as “a woman’s flirtation with feminism.””

“Feminism,” a mother repeated. “What an incredible word.”

“How very intriguing.”

“But what exactly does it mean?”

“I love this story. It changed my thinking about higher education for women.”

Edith nodded slowly.

“My mother still believes it’s scandalous for women to attend college. It’s a forbidden topic.”

“We’re also an informal book club,” one of the mothers told Edith, who looked up from her needlepoint, “in case you hadn’t noticed.”

Another woman passed the book in her hand along the circle. “You can be next in line to read this after Margaret, if you like.”

“Oh, thank you.” Edith smiled slightly.

“Oh, I hope you’re a girl.” The woman sighed and rubbed her pregnant belly. “You’ll be a modern woman in a modern society.”

“Times have certainly changed.”

“Indeed,” Mrs. Andrews agreed. “My mother was quite… disappointed when I came along. She only wanted boys.”

“Well, your farm  _ is  _ exceedingly large.”

“And now your Emelia is sitting for her college entrance exams.”

“I want her to have every advantage in life.” Mrs. Andrews sighed. “And Andrea.”

“You see?  _ That’s  _ feminism.” The mom smiled at Edith. “Good for you, Mrs. Krupp, for choosing a girl. It’s very forward-thinking.” Edith smiled awkwardly. The mom held a plate of snacks out to the pregnant mom. “Treat yourself, while you still have time.”

The women all chuckled.

“And- and you’re educating her,” one of the moms spoke to Edith. “Is she quite... bright?”

Edith sighed in relief a bit. “Oh yes. Rebecca is very intelligent. Very inquisitive. She loves to read and learn about the world.”

“Are you hoping she’ll go into one of the feminine professions?”

“Maybe she’ll be a teacher one day!”

Edith smiled thoughtfully and nodded. “Perhaps so!”

“This is why we must strive to improve the curriculum for our girls.”

“Especially for those who are unlikely to marry.”

Edith’s smile faltered.

“Now, at our last meeting, we were discussing the curriculum, and perhaps compiling a list of suggestions…”

The students were all hurrying out of the schoolhouse, the day officially being over. Melvin was slower to leave, still packing his things. He looked over at the girls, who were all hugging and saying goodbye. He slung his books over his shoulder and turned to see Erica approaching him.

“Come on, Rebecca. I can walk you partway home.”

“Isn’t it nice to think that tomorrow is a new day with no mistakes in it yet?”

Erica and Melvin walked through the woods, approaching a fork in the path.

“There must be a limit to the number of mistakes one person can make. And when I get to the end of them, then I’ll be done. It’s a very comforting thought.” 

The two of them came to a stop, facing each other.

“Don’t worry,” Erica said, setting a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure the girls will come around to liking you real soon. Maybe talk a bit less? And… no mice.” She smiled softly. “See you tomorrow, Rebecca.”

They quickly hugged, and Melvin felt his face burn. Erica stepped back and started walking down one of the paths. Melvin stared after her, his heart aching. She was so nice. And smart, he knew, even if her parents didn’t approve. If he had been born a boy, she’d like him. And it was that thought that made this whole thing even harder to bear.

He pulled off his hat, looking down at it and pulling all the flowers off. No boy would wear flowers in his hat. He put the hat back on, staring up at the bare trees above him. Slowly, he turned and continued walking home.

“And then when I heard you attended one of their-! Their whatever-you-call-its.”

“Meetings,” Edith supplied, pouring two cups of tea. 

“You could have knocked me over with a feather, that’s what,” Tara said. “I’m mystified by you! Shocked and mystified. Edith Krupp, suffragette!”

“Oh, for heaven’s sake.”

“A progressive mother!”

“I’m more surprised by the “mother” part, myself.”

“Well don’t ask me for my advice,” Tara said, sitting down. “I’ve only had  _ ten  _ children!” She sighed and looked at Edith. “Tell me everything. I mean it. Don’t leave out a single detail.”

“If you’re so curious, you should consider attending.” Edith smiled.

“Why on earth would I join a group of young mothers?” Ribble scoffed. “Tea, please. I must have fortification.”

Edith sat down across from her. “It was a lively discussion.”

““Lively.” Did you each take turns shouting atop a soapbox?”

“There was a lot of civilized talk about women’s education and social reforms,” Edith continued. “It was nice.”

“Next you’ll tell me you burnt your corsets and danced naked at town hall!”

Edith raised an eyebrow at her. “We ran out of time.”

Tara gasped softly. Edith rolled her eyes.

“Admittedly, I felt rather at sea. There’s so much changing these days. So much I’d never thought about before.”

“Not that you’d ever even thought about being a mother until Rebecca.”

“I had. But it never happened.” Edith frowned a bit. “What if…” the front door opened as Benny entered, “what if I’m not equal to the task?”

“Motherhood is simple,” Tara said. “Controversial ideas just complicate the matter unnecessarily.” She looked at Benny. “Benjamin! Did you condone this little… adventure?”

“Uh…” Benny glanced awkwardly between the two women. “I-I just came in for tea.”

“Oh, so you were just fine and dandy with Edith traipsing off.”

“Don’t put him in the middle,” Edith warned as she poured another cup of tea.

“I think I’ll just… take it outside with me.”

“I’d like to hear what he makes of all this modern thinking,” Tara said and eyed Benny.

“Uh-” He looked at Edith, confused. “I… I guess every new idea was modern once. You know?”

He left with his tea and snack.

“Well,” Tara scoffed. “Well well well.”

Edith smirked into her cup.

Melvin came through the fence by the barn, sulking a bit as he walked. As he passed the barn he pepped up a bit, waving inside.

“Hi there! Hi Carlos!”

Benny stepped out to watch him go. Melvin made his way to the house.

“You’ve become a woman of drastic actions as of late,” Tara said as she pulled on her coat. “I hardly know you anymore.”

“You know there’s a difference between having an opinion about something and pronouncing judgment,” Edith replied. “I’m not sorry I went to that meeting. Even if it did serve to point out everything I don’t know.”

“Hm!”

“I feel like I need to expand my thinking if I’m going to do right by Rebecca.”

“That girl is  _ not  _ a usual sort of person, that’s for sure and certain.”

“Well, neither am I.”

Melvin stepped inside, letting out a breath. He walked up to the counter and set his lunch basket down. “The two of you are an inspiration. To think that you’ve been friends since school.” He hung his hat on the hooks by the doors. “Kindred spirits forever. How do you do it? Wh-What’s your secret?”

The two women shuffled awkwardly.

“H-How was your first day at school?” Edith asked.

“I think it went really, really well,” Melvin lied. “Very well. I’m just so happy to be there. I’ll just put my things away and then I’ll be down to help you with supper!”

He hurried off upstairs. Edith and Tara turned to each other and then glanced away.

“...keep me posted about the next meeting,” Tara said, then paused. “If you like. I’d be happy to offer my opinion.”

“I have no doubt you will.” Edith smiled. Tara chuckled before leaving for home.

Melvin fell back on his bed, sighing. Today had to have been one of the worst possible ways to start at a new school. After a minute he sat up, deciding to do what he did best and distract himself from his emotions. He pulled out his chalkboard and chalk, setting them in his lap.

“Long division, he mumbled to himself. “It must be like… backward multiplication. It can’t be that hard to figure out.”

He started to write, letting the numbers fill his thoughts.

* * *

The sun rose the next morning as Melvin braided his hair. He glanced in the mirror, wishing once again that he could chop it all off.

Melvin stood outside the stable, petting Belle’s face.

“Today will be better,” he told her. Or himself. “I’m not going to say anything weird, or… or do anything wrong. ...you’re my friend, right Belle? You’ll always be my friend, won’t you?”

“You bet. I’m so flattered.”

Melvin jumped. He glared back at Carlos, who was brushing Belle’s side.

“You shouldn’t eavesdrop, Carlos.”

“You what?” Carlos repeated, confused. Melvin scoffed and rolled his eyes, walking off. Carlos shrugged and went back to brushing Belle’s fur.

Melvin walked through the forest, the same path as the day before.

“I just have to remember what Jane Eyre said. “Life appears to me too short to be spent in nursing animosity or registering wrongs.”” He sighed, then pulled up short as one of Kipper’s friends- Finkenstein- stepped into the path in front of him.

“Rebecca of Krupp Farms,” he said, walking towards Melvin. Melvin began backed up, folding his arms in front of himself instinctively. “You an’ me? We’re gonna talk.” Melvin swallowed nervously. “You said some pretty nasty stuff about my sister.”

“Wh-Who’s your sister?”

“Emelia Andrews, stupid.”

“I’m sure I didn’t mean to be nasty…”

“Is that why she was crying all night?” Finkenstein snapped. “My parents say that’s slander. You wanna get slandered?”

“I’m sorry,” Melvin whispered. “I truly meant no harm, I-”

His books dropped to the forest floor.

“I’m gonna teach you a lesson, Fido. You’re a bad dog.”

“Hey, Fink!”

Both of them turned to see two boys down the path. One had dark skin, the other had blond hair almost double the height of his head. The blond-haired boy hung back as the other approached.

“How’s it going?”

Finkenstein glanced back at Melvin, who was still shaking where he stood. “...Hey, George.”

“Man, it’s um- it’s good to be back.” The boy- George- stood in front of Finkenstein.

“Uh… yeah. Yeah, welcome back.”

“Yeah, it’s good to see ya, buddy.” George picked at the tie around his neck. The taller boy’s eyes flicked to it nervously. “So, you guys, uh, playing a game or something, right?” He glanced at Melvin. “Looks fun, but we should probably get to school, huh? Hate to be late. Mr. Meaner sure gets his dander up about that.”

“...yeah. I was just about to get going.” Finkenstein looked at Melvin. “See you there.”

George watched him go, and the blond boy walked up to stand beside him.

“You ok, miss?” The blond asked. Melvin unfroze, quickly moving to pick his books up.

“School-”

“You’re welcome,” George said as Melvin ran past. “Need anything else? Any dragons around here need slaying?”

“No, thank you!” Melvin called back. The two boys exchanged looks.

“Hey, who are you?” The blond asked. Melvin didn’t answer, and the boys ran to catch up with him. “Uh, miss?”

“What’s your name, miss?”

Melvin ignored them.

“What, you can’t tell us your name?” George grinned goofily. They reached the schoolhouse, and George hurried forward a bit to open the door. “Here, allow me.”

“Thank you,” Melvin mumbled, still not looking up. He didn’t notice everyone turn to look at them. “I’m… sorry if I was rude. I’m Rebecca.”

“I’m-”

“George! Harold!” 

The boys exclaimed happily and hurried over to greet the two.

“Hey!”

“How was the territory of New Mexico?”

“Did you see the Rocky Mountains?”

“They’re pretty hard to miss,” Harold responded. Melvin turned and left the room to set his milk in the stream.

“Were they big?”

“They’re mountains,” George said.

“Is your dad feeling better?”

“Uh, we’re all glad to be back home.”

“I see Heidi’s already here.” Harold grinned and noogied the girl’s head. She yelled out and squirmed away from him. “Don’t sneak ahead like that.”

“Why were you walking with that orphan girl?” A boy asked.

“Why not?” George asked.

“She’s a loon.”

“Says you.”

“Hope you didn’t get any asylum cooties.”

George glanced around at the boys. “Uh oh,” he said, pointing at a boy’s shirt. “There’s one!”

He moved his hand up to flick him in the nose. The girls left the schoolhouse as the boys continued to talk.

“Besides, I don’t care where she’s from.” George grinned. “A cute girl is a cute girl.”

Melvin looked up as the girls approached him angrily. He stood up, confused.

“I don’t know like, whaaat you think you were doing walking with George Beard,” Jessica said angrily.

“I-”

“You can’t talk to George Beard, you can’t even look at him.”

“Well see for yourseeeelf.” Jessica motioned to Gooch, who was crying quietly. Jessica put her arm around her. “Sophie One has liked him for like, three yars. She had dibs. There there.” She soothed Gooch. “That nasty girl didn’t like, know any bettar. Just like yestarday with all your tall tales.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to walk with him, it just happened.”

“Well, don’t let it happen again!”

“I won’t,” Melvin said quickly. “I promise. I’ll have nothing to do with him.”

Jessica, Sophie, and Gooch quickly walked off. Erica looked at Melvin and sighed.

“I’ll try to smooth things over.”

Melvin nodded, his throat sore as he tried not to cry. Erica hurried off after the other girls. Melvin sat down by the stream and stared into the water. Couldn’t he do anything right?

Edith looked around the store, glancing towards the register and seeing one of the moms from the meeting.

“Mrs, Bell,” she spoke, walking over. “How nice to see you!”

“...hello.” Mrs. Bell nodded curtly.

“I’ve been wondering when the next meeting is,” Edith said.

“Well, actually, Mrs. Krupp-”

“Oh, please, Edith is fine.”

“Mrs. Krupp.” Edith’s smile vanished. “We feel that our group isn’t the right fit for you.” 

Benny turned from the shelf he was scanning to look at the two women. Edith face fell.

“Oh… I-I-I see…”

“We understand clearly now that Rebecca needs all of your attention. You’ve got your hands full.”

“...all of my attention?”

“Also, we urge you to consider homeschooling. That would be best for all concerned. And we  _ are  _ concerned. Good day to you.”

Edith watched in confusion as Mrs. Bell left.

“...what do you suppose happened with Rebecca,” Benny asked on the ride home, “that they don’t want her back in school?”

“We’ll know soon enough,” Edith mumbled. Benny glanced at her.

“...and they don’t want you back,” he added softly. Edith didn’t answer.

“Open yer readers to yeah-yeah-yeah page 32.”

George watched Melvin from across the aisle as Meaner paced down the middle.

“We will read aloud Barry Cornwall’s yeah-yeah poem, “The Fisherman.””

Melvin sighed in relief and turned to Erica. “Finally,” he whispered. “Something I can do well.”

“I’m happy for you, Rebecca.” Erica forced a smile.

“Erica Wang, stand and begin.”

Erica slowly stood and stared at the book in her hands, clearing her throat. “ _ A… per-i-lous life, _ ” she stammered as she read. _ “And sad as life may be. Hath the lone fisher on the l- lonely sea-” _

“Perilous indeed.” Meaner scoffed. “Sit down.”

Erica sat back into her seat, face darkening.

“New girl. Up. Continue.”

Melvin grinned, quickly standing. He breathed out before starting to enthusiastically read the passage. 

“ _O’er the wild waters laboring_ far _from home._ ” His voice rose and fell with the line, making a couple kids giggle. “ _For some bleak pittance_ e’er _compelled to roam!_ ” He didn’t notice George watching him with interest. “ _Few hearts to cheer him through his dangerous life. And NONE to aid him in the story strife!_ ” His voice rose loudly and dramatically with the next line. “ _Companion of the sea and silent air!_ _The lonely fisher thus must ever fare…_ ”

“She’s good,” George whispered to Harold beside him. “Invested.”

“ _ Without the comfort, hope, with scarce a friend. He looks through life and only sees… its end. _ ” His head dropped as he finished. The students around him finally burst into laughter.

“Sit down!” Meaner barked. Melvin grinned proudly, gladly doing so. He looked around, seeing the girls behind him laughing too. Erica smiled and applauded lightly beside him.

“That was really different,” Gooch whispered.

“Jessica Gordon.” The girl stood. “Read Campbell’s yeah-yeah-yeah  _ Pleasures of Hope,  _ “The Downfall of Poland.””

Jessica spoke flatly as she read. “ _ Oh, like, Sacred Truth. Thy triumph ceased awhiiile… _ ”

Carlos opened the farm gate as Benny and Edith approached in the wagon. They stopped just outside.

“I’ve got a bit of fence to fix,” Benny said as he stepped off the wagon. “I’ve been meaning to attend to it.”

“Lunch is in an hour.” Edith nodded and took the reins.

“Uh, I should get it done, you know, before I forget again. So I might, uh… I might be late. Carlos will, uh, help you unload.”

Carlos took Belle by her harness. “Walk on, Belle.  _ Vamos. _ ”

Melvin sat by himself by the stream at lunch. The other kids were running around and playing out in front of the schoolhouse. He didn’t notice George walking over, and Harold urging him on from behind the corner. The girls watched from the window.

“Hey,” George spoke, stopping next to him. “Um- I-I thought you might want to try one.” He held out an apple. “They’re from our orchard. Really sweet.”

Melvin glanced at him for a split second. “Go away,” he growled, not moving his lips.

“Hm?” 

“You need to walk away right now.”

George glanced back towards Harold, who waved him on. “I’m- I’m sorry, I can’t-”

“I’m not supposed to talk to you!” Melvin shouted, jumping to his feet.

“...why not?” George asked. Melvin groaned and grabbed his lunch basket, walking off. George frowned, sighing.

Krupp panted a bit as he walked up to Tara’s house, quickly knocking. She opened the door, looking surprised.

“Well, as I live and breathe. Benjamin Krupp, what are you doing here?” Tara asked. “I everything alright?”

“Uh… it’s- something with Rebecca-?”

Tara tsked and nodded. “Yes.” She sighed and nodded him in. “Come on in. I know the whole story.”

“And the Andrews are fit to be tied.”

Edith stared at the table, her hands folded in front of her mouth. 

“I hope I didn’t meddle too much,” Benny said, “but I thought we ought to know. And Tara’s… reliable in the knowing department.”

“Oh dear Lord,” Edith murmured.

“That child is going to put me in the grave.” Benny shook his head. “I can’t bear to think of her spewing such… filth!”

“It worries me, Benny.”

“What a disgrace! Just wait until all of Piqua hears about this. If they haven’t already.”

“I’m worried for  _ Rebecca _ ,” Edith clarified. Benny stared at her.

“...I don’t understand you at all. That child is-”

“A child,” Edith finished forcibly. She growled a bit. “Burns me up. A girl of her age, she shouldn’t know all those things.”

Benny’s eyes widened slowly as he realized.

Benny knocked hard on the Andrews’ front door. Mrs. Andrews answered, quickly becoming shocked.

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Andrews.”

“...good afternoon, Mr. Krupp.”

“I’m very sorry to disturb you,” Benny said, not sounding sorry at all. “But I wanted to have a word with you about Rebecca and your daughter, Emelia.”

He made to step inside, but the woman held her arm out to block him.

“Forgive me if I don’t invite you in, but seeing as your… girl,” Mrs. Andrews eyed him, “set about sullying my daughter’s good name, I’m sure you can understand.”

Benny nodded a bit. “I want to apologize for any discomfort this incident has caused Emelia and your family.”

“Discomfort?” Mrs. Andrews repeated angrily. “My daughter is sorely aggrieved. As am I. This outrage will not be forgotten by anyone anytime soon.”

“I don’t think Rebecca meant any harm.”

“How would you know?”

Benny blinked. “Excuse me?”

“Do you really know anything about her?” Mrs. Andrews scoffed. “You didn’t do Piqua any favors by bringing that… trollop into our midst.”

“ _ Excuse me? _ ” Benny repeated.

“I think you heard me.”

“Well hear this,” Benny growled. “You can hold Rebecca responsible for what she said-”

“I can and I do.”

“But you can’t hold against her what she’s seen or been exposed to,” Benny snapped. “That’s not her fault. That child has endured more than any of us can know or imagine.” He scowled. “It’s a shame progressive parenting doesn’t seem to include compassion. I know I’ll be thanking  _ HaShem  _ that Rebecca’s finally found a safe home. Maybe you should try it.  _ Good day. _ ”

And with that, he turned and marched away, leaving Mrs. Andrews looking rather guilty in her doorway.

Benny sat with Carlos in the barn, the two of them enjoying tea and a snack.

“Did you go to school, Ms. Krupp?” Carlos asked.

“For a time,” Benny answered. “I left when I was about your age.”

“Do you know a word called “eedrope”?” 

“...“eedrope”?” Benny repeated.

“Rebecca… told me not to do it.”

Benny said it to himself again. “Don’t think I know that one. But she does know a lot of big words.”

Carlos smiled a little. “I bet she does well in school.”

Benny’s smile faltered a bit, but he nodded.

The room was quiet as everyone worked. Melvin was trying hard to ignore George across the aisle, but once you’re not supposed to think of something, it was hard to keep it out of your head. He wrote diligently on his chalkboard. George glanced over at him, making sure the teacher wasn’t watching. Carefully, he threw a wad of paper, which landed next to Melvin. He jumped a bit, but ignored it.

George glanced back towards the front of the room. Meaner was fast asleep in his chair. Next, George tossed his chalk piece, which hit Melvin in the leg. By now, half the rest of the class was watching. Melvin scowled, staring straight ahead at the chalkboard.

George stood up carefully, sneaking over to Melvin’s desk and setting the apple from earlier on it. “Whoops.” He kneeled down next to the desk. “Hey.” Melvin didn’t respond. George glanced at his braid and quickly tugged it. “Carrots-”

“I’M NOT TALKING TO YOU!” Melvin yelled, standing up and slamming his chalkboard across George’s face.

The class gasped and Meaner woke with a start. The apple dropped off the desk and rolled across the floor. The class burst into conversation and laughter, staring at the two of them. Melvin’s jaw dropped as he stared at his chalkboard, which was cracked across the middle. His face burned as he glanced up at George. The boy held his face, slowly grinning.

“You just did.” He moved to sit down, and Melvin looked around in horror.

“Sneedly!” Mr. Meaner snapped. “Get up here, NOW!” Melvin swallowed nervously. “What a vicious yeah-yeah-yeah display!”

He quickly erased the board as Melvin walked up to the front of the room, his face bright red. 

“Is this what they talk you in that orphanage? Unacceptable!” He began writing on the board. Melvin glanced back at the students, who were all laughing between themselves. “Rebecca Sneedly has a  _ very  _ bad temper.” He turned to Melvin. “Now stand here and stay yeah-yeah put. And the rest of you, QUIET! Let this serve as a lesson to you all that we do not yeah-yeah tolerate such displays of temper, here in a civilized society.”

“It was my fault.” Melvin’s head snapped up to look at George, who was standing beside his desk. “Sir. I, um- I-I teased her.”

“Quiet, Beard. That is hardly a yeah-yeah-yeah excuse.” The class giggled. “Quiet, all you! And return to your lesson.”

George sat back down, glancing up at Melvin.

“Thirty minus six, divided by three equals…”

The sound around Melvin began to dim as he stared ahead. Slowly, he began to walk towards the door at the back of the room.

“Where do you think yer going?”

Melvin ignored him. The class murmured, and their gazes followed him.

“Get back here. Sneedly! Get back here!”

Melvin grabbed his hat and went right out the door, walking home.

“Sneedly!”

When he finally reached the farm, he ran through the fence and to the house. Benny stepped out of the barn, seeing him.

“Rebecca!”

Melvin ignored him too, running right to the kitchen where Edith was and hugging her, sobbing into her chest. Edith frowned, slowly wrapping her arms around him.

“There there, sweetheart,” she murmured. “I know… I know. You’ve been unfairly judged.”

Benny watched from outside the door, a soft frown on his face.

“I am never going back to school!” Melvin sobbed. “Never!”

Edith held him securely, letting him cry his heart out.


	4. An Inward Treasure Born

_ Smack! _

George grabbed another piece of wood, setting it on the stump for Harold to chop in half. He swung the ax, and a couple of girls gathered the wood pieces from the ground and carried them inside. Bo set a couple of pieces inside the stove in the middle of the schoolhouse.

Edith poured out a cup of warm tea, bringing it outside to Carlos, who was standing with Benny.

“ _ Gracias. _ ” 

The three of them watched Melvin from the porch, who was walking around on the chicken coup roof and humming to himself.

“ _ Wisteeeria. Nothing rhymes with your name… _ ”

“Not going to school again today?” Carlos asked.

“ _ There’s no need to be ashamed. Even though you’re strange and plain. _ ” Melvin looked down at his feet as he slowly walked. “ _ Wisteeeria. Nothing rhymes with your name. But don’t be ashamed. Even though you’re strange and plain. _ ”

“...isn’t she supposed to be collecting the eggs?” Edith asked.

“If she doesn’t go back to school soon, you might have to send us both to the loony bin,” Benny grumbled.

“ _ Dah dah dah dah dah… _ ”

* * *

“Hello, little miss.”

Melvin watched the ladybug crawling over his fingers.

“Or are you a miss? It must be awful everyone assuming you’re a lady.”

“Rebecca, you’ll need to test the pie’s doneness with a small knife,” Edith said as she moved about.

“I will,” Melvin hummed.

“Watch the clock carefully Rebecca, so you don’t burn it.”

“I will.” Melvin grinned at the ladybug.

“I don’t want to return from Tara’s to find Krupp Farms a smoldering ruin.”

“I will,” Melvin answered distractedly. Edith looked at him.

“What?”

“I mean, I won’t. I-I mean,” he looked up, “ _ it  _ won’t.” He smiled sheepishly. “Don’t worry, I’ll go right in.”

Edith eyed him before walking off, basket in hand. Melvin turned back to the insect on his hand.

“Ladybug ladybug, fly away home,” he recited softly. “Your house is on fire, and your children are home.”

Edith turned back to look at him. “Rebecca!”

Melvin’s head snapped up. “I’m going!” He looked down again as Edith continued walking. “All except one, and that’s little Ann. For she crept under the frying pan.”

He gently blew on the ladybug and it flew away. He stood up and went into the house.

“I’m at my wits’ end.”

“Well, since you’ve asked for my advice, Edith…” Tara grinned a bit. “I would humor her a little while longer.”

“You really think it’s better she continues to stay at home?” Edith asked.

“Yes.” Tara nodded. “That is, I wouldn’t say school again ‘til she’s said it herself. And she will. She won’t be underfoot forever.”

Tara sipped from her teacup.

“Truth is, I’m torn.” Edith sighed. “Bright as she is, she had such a difficult start in life, she isn’t always… well, equipped for certain things. It’s so sad. She had such a longing for school.”

“Bide your time,” Tara said. “I’m telling you. Rebecca is a clever one and all. Too clever by half. She’ll go back, that’s for sure and certain. It’s hard to have lofty ideas when you’re stuck in a kitchen all day.”

“Speak for yourself.” Edith smiled. Tara chuckled.

“She’ll cool off in a week or so.”

“ _ Or so? _ ”

“Patience. Mark my words, soon enough she’ll go back of her own accord.”

Edith shook her head a bit. “God willing…”

Melvin stepped slowly across the bench at the table.

“I think this fit is fetching, Giuseppe.” Melvin looked at a plate as if it were a mirror. “Yes.” He set the plate down. “Yes, this will do nicely for dancing. Perhaps you could fashion one of those coattails.”

He didn’t notice the oven begin to smoke. He sighed, sitting on the tabletop.

“I do so appreciate all your careful attentions, Giuseppe. I think it’s ever so important to give credit where credit is due.” He smiled, but it didn’t quite look happy. “How awful it would be to be in service of those who neglect you or treat you unkindly.” He swallowed, staring ahead of him. “I can imagine that it would make you feel quite small and hopeless. And occasionally despairing and lacking in confidence. I wonder if those feelings ever go away…” He smiled again and quickly stood up. “I’ll take tea in the library today, Giuseppe. I’m going to climb the ladder to reach the loneliest book on the highest shelf.”

“Oh dear God! Rebecca!”

“Edith?” Melvin spun to see her. “Oh, the pie!”

Edith quickly hurried to the oven.

“I’m sorry! Edith, I’m so sorry! I forgot!”

“I am aware!” Edith huffed. “Don’t just stand there, open the door!”

The opened the oven door and all the smoke inside came billowing out. Melvin quickly rushed to open the door and start fanning the smoke out with his apron. Edith pulled out the pie with a towel around her hands.

“Fetch the slop bucket!” She called. “Oh, I’m not sure this is even fit for pigs.”

“I’m so sorry, Edith!” Melvin said as he ran to get the bucket. “I meant to watch the clock, truly I did. I was having the most delightful daydream…”

“Your mind is idle, Rebecca,” Edith scolded as she dropped the pie into the bucket in Melvin’s hands.

“It isn’t idle at all! I was imagining that I’m wise Princess Cordelia, and I only have to touch a book to know its contents.” Melvin followed Edith around the kitchen.

“This has gone on long enough,” she said.

“No one thinks she’s strange. In fact, she’s embraced for being different!”

“Life is not magic, Rebecca.”

“I know…”

“You can’t just wish yourself away. I’ve tried to let you come to terms on your own, but I have to put my foot down. It’s high time you went back to school.”

Melvin stared after her in horror. “Please don’t make me, Edith, please! I can’t face that! I promise I’ll do better here, I promise!”

“You can stop your bargaining; there’s no use in it.”

“Benjamin said I didn’t have to go back!” Melvin cried.

“He said what?” Edith looked at him.

“He understands that school is a torment for me!” Melvin’s voice broke. “But of course he’d understand, he’s a kindred spirit! I don’t have any friends!”

“You have Erica.”

“No!” Melvin sobbed. “She can’t like me when no one else does! Don’t you see!”

“Oh Rebecca, calm yourself-”

“And Geo- well, there’s a boy whose sole purpose in life is to humiliate me.”

“Stuff and nonsense.”

“I don’t fit in!” Melvin yelled. Edith stared at him.

“You are going back to school tomorrow, and that’s final.”

Melvin quickly turned and ran off, sobbing. Edith’s face fell and she sighed. She grabbed her coat and headed outside. Melvin collapsed in the other room, folding himself into the corner by the grandfather clock. He sobbed, putting his face in his arms around his knees. His glasses became wet with tears.

Edith wrapped her coat around her as she marched out to the barn, where Benny was working.

“Benny, it’s time to end this foolishness,” she said. “You really told her she didn’t have to go back to school!”

“I was just sympathizing.”

“You got her hopes up!”

“Listen, I just-” Benny sighed and ran a hand over his hair, setting it askew. “I didn’t mean to. I just hate when she’s upset.”

“Well, I hope you’re happy, because she’s inside right now waltzing inside a smoldering kitchen.”

“She does seem to be a bit… disorderly.”

“A bit! She almost burnt down our home!”

_ “Move, you little scarecrow!” _

Melvin was still huddled in the corner.

_ “Nothing but a miserable piece of trash!” _

_ “Don’t worry Melvin, I’ll always be your friend. We have each other.” _

“Katie?” Melvin murmured, looking at the clock. “Katie, is that you?” He sniffed and moved to sit in front of the clock. “Katie Maurice?” The clock ticked as the seconds passed. “Are you in there…?” He gently touched his fingers to the glass and sobbed. “Please, Katie. Please… I’m sorry I had to leave you at Mrs. Hammond’s. You have no idea how grateful I’d be if you’d visit me here. ...Katie?”

“Idle hands are the Devil’s workshop.”

Benny only ever saw Edith this mad when she was scared for someone.

“So, if it’s alright with you, even though you know best,  _ I  _ would like to suggest that she return to school tomorrow!”

Benny sighed as Edith turned and left the barn.

* * *

Melvin approached the schoolhouse the next morning. He stared from just around the corner, stopping as the bell rang. He looked down thoughtfully.

Edith was slicing potatoes in the kitchen when Benny entered. She looked up at him, a bit confused.

“What brings you inside this time of day?”

Benny sighed, twisting his hat in his hands. “I…” He glanced at Edith. “I’ll take a coffee?”

“At three in the afternoon?” Edith raised an eyebrow.

“...or- or tea.”

“Tea will be ready at 4:00, just like every other day.” Edith went back to slicing the potatoes.

“Right.” Benny nodded awkwardly. Edith glanced up at him a couple times and sighed.

“She’ll get used to school soon enough,” she said, trying to soothe both of them. “Just like all the other kids.”

“But-” Benny groaned a bit.

“But what?”

“...Rebecca’s not like the others,” he finally said. “And- and I know how that feels.”

“...She’ll be alright. She’s tough.”

They both looked at the door as Rebecca opened it and stepped through.

“Afternoon.” Benny nodded at her. “Rebecca.”

The girl set her lunch basket down. “I’m sure you’re wondering how the school day went.” Her voice wavered a bit. “I’m pleased to report that it wasn’t as bad as I thought. I enjoyed myself.”

Edith sighed in relief. “Well, that’s great.” She looked at Rebecca. “Do you not have homework? Where are your books?”

“Oh, I didn’t need to bring them home today,” Rebecca replied as she hung her coat and took her hat in her hands. “I’ll go put this down on the bench.”

Melvin hurried into the other room, crouching by the grandfather clock.

“Hello, Katie,” he said quietly. “I brought you your favorite flower.” He held it up. “It’s a wild rose.” The clock ticked as he watched it. “...Katie, I wish you were here.”

“Come along, Rebecca!” Edith called. Melvin stood up and set his hat on the desk. Looking at it, he opened one of the cabinets and ran a finger along a small book inside.

* * *

“My bed’s all made,” Melvin said as he came down the stairs. “May I take an extra apple, Edith, in case I have a friend to share it with?”

“Help yourself.”

Melvin grabbed two apples and set them in his lunch basket. “Isn’t it wonderful that every day can be an adventure?”

“You’re chipper this morning.” Edith smiled.

“It all depends on how you look at things,” Melvin said, pulling on his coat. “Well, I’m all ready for school. I’ll just go fetch my hat.”

He walked to the cabinet in the other room and opened it, grabbing the book he had seen yesterday. He flipped it open. 

“I’m expecting to learn about… the history of Ohio today,” he called. He tucked the book into his coat and looked at the grandfather clock. He paused to blow it a kiss before leaving the room. “It’s exciting to learn about where you live.” He grabbed his things. “Well, time to go. Goodbye, Edith. I hope you don’t envy me too much in this time of great learning in my young life.”

Edith smiled as she watched him leave.

Carlos stared out at the farm as he sat on the porch, eating his snack. After a moment, Edith walked out to take his dishes.

“Rebecca stays so late in school,” Carlos said. “She enjoys it now?”

“It seems she does,” Edith replied happily.

“Thank you,” Carlos said as Edith went back inside. He tucked his hat back on and walked off towards the barn. As he went he passed two girls coming in from the fence. He nervously adjusted his hat and jacket.

“Hello, ladies,” he greeted.

“Hello,” Erica said back shortly. She and Gooch walked up to the house and knocked on the front door. Edith came to answer, and the two girls smiled. “Good afternoon, Mrs. Krupp.”

“Good afternoon, Erica,” Edith replied, confused.

“This is Miss Sally Yamaguchi.”

“Hello!” Gooch chirped.

“Hello. What brings you both by?”

“We thought Rebecca might like to have her books and everything,” Erica explained, holding them out.

“Nice to meet you,” Gooch said as Edith took the supplies. “Come on, Erica-”

“We’ve been worried about her.” Erica ignored the girl beside her. “Isn’t that right, Sally?”

“...Erica, really,” Gooch told Edith.

“...Did something happen?” Edith asked.

“Rebecca’s suffering, isn’t she? I just know it. Rebecca is too sensitive for this world.” Realization began to dawn on Edith. “That’s what she told me once, anyway. Is she really never coming back to school?”

“If she’s not, we can sit together, Erica!” Gooch said enthusiastically. Edith glanced between the two girls.

“...when did you last see her?”

“It’s been days. I never thought she wouldn’t come back.”

“Neither did I.”

“May we say hello to her?” Erica asked hopefully.

“Rebecca is… running an errand right now. But I’ll be sure to tell her you were here.”

“Please do, Mrs. Krupp.” Erica nodded. “Please tell Rebecca we miss her very much.”

Edith nodded. “You can count on it.”

Melvin was reading aloud from a book he had swiped from the house. He sat in the middle of the forest, hidden inside a small shack made of old wooden boards. 

“ _ The name “Saskatchewan” originated with the Plains Indians. Their word was “kisiskatchewan,” meaning the “river that flows swiftly,” in reference to the most important waterways running through their territory, the North and South Saskatchewan rivers. _ ” Melvin looked up from the book. “I love the way that native names always mean something specific, don’t you? I wonder what my name would be if I was a North American native.”

Melvin sat thoughtfully, looking around the hut.

“Fire-haired Dreamer?” He said. His breathed formed a mist in front of him. “Or maybe…” he looked up at the branches poking through into the shack, “He Who Speaks With Trees? ...I know. Kindred Spirit. That could work.”

Birds tweeted above him outside.

“What’s that, dear Guissepe?” He sighed. “Yes. You’re right, as usual.” He pulled his knees up to wrap his arms around them. “It’s getting late, and your prince must away to his castle.” He looked at the pinecones around him as he stood up. “I’ll see you in the bright and shining morning, dear students.”

He ducked through the doorway with his things and started making his way home.

“Sorry I’m late,” Melvin said as he stepped into the house and set his lunch basket down. “There was just so much to learn.”

“How was the history of Ohio?” Edith asked, standing at the table with Benny

“Oh, fascinating,” Melvin lied, hanging his coat. “I had another excellent day.” Edith and Benny exchanged looks. “I learned so much and I imagine Mr. MEaner was quite impressed, and…”

He trailed off, seeing his school books and chalkboard on the table.

* * *

Carlos pulled the gate open as a carriage approached the farm. The old man inside nodded at him, and Carlos quickly pulled the gate closed again after the carriage.

“And she lied.”

Edith sat with Melvin and the minister in the living room.

“And then lied some more,” Edith continued. “Right to our faces.” Melvin watched his hands in his lap, intently avoiding eye contact. “I’ve been doing my best to teach her right from wrong, but- well, this matter is so grave that I had to bring it to you.”

“Indeed, indeed,” the minister said, nodding. “You did right.” He took a deep breath. “It’s a very good thing I’m here.” He leaned forward, and Melvin glanced up upon feeling his eyes on him. “God frowns on fibbing, young lady.”

“I’m sure He does,” Melvin agreed quietly. “I see now how truly wrong I was.”

“Wrong  _ and  _ disrespectful,” the minister corrected.

“I assure you, Minister, I am full of woe.”

“Yes.”

“And also dismay.” Melvin was overdoing it again. “With a good measure of chagrin.” The minister raised an eyebrow at him. “I can only hope that it pleases God to know how truly unhappy I am. ...does it?”

“That is something you must pray on.” Melvin swallowed and nodded. “Now, Rebecca, you must always remember, honesty is the best policy.”

That was a bit hypocritical, Melvin thought to himself, considering the first time he was 100% honest got him in a  _ lot  _ of trouble.

“...honestly isn’t actually a policy though, is it?” He asked.

“I beg your pardon?” The minister stared.

“Rebecca!” 

“Well, I think that-”

“I see now what you’re up against,” the minister said in disbelief. “It doesn’t matter what you  _ think. _ ”

“About… anything?” Melvin asked. “Or…?”

“Do you agree to never lie again?” The minister asked harshly. Melvin folded his arms over his chest.

“...is a lie of omission really a lie?” 

“You see?” Edith exclaimed. “She’s not sorry!”

“I am sorry, Edith!” Melvin protested. “I truly am sorry for vexing you, and-!”

“You said you were going to school.”

“I went in a  _ fashion! _ ”

“Do you take us for fools?”

“But they hate me there!”

“Enough!” The minister said forcibly. “You must learn to harness yourself. I see what the problem is here. Oh yes, I do indeed. And I have divined an answer. This problem is easily solved.” Edith watched him expectantly. “If the girl doesn’t want to go to school, then she shouldn’t go.”

Melvin’s jaw dropped. Whatever he was expecting, that wasn’t it.

“She should stay home, and learn proper housekeeping until she marries.”

...oh.

Edith looked surprised by that answer too, and just as concerned about it as Melvin.

“And then the Lord God said: “It is not good that the man should be alone. I will make him a helper fit for him.”” Melvin stared down at his lap again, something ugly twisting in his gut. “There’s no need for her to bother with an education. Every young woman should learn how to be a good wife.”

Melvin stood nearby as Edith pumped water outside.

“I don’t know quite what I expected the minister to say,” Melvin said, staring off, “but I assure you, it wasn’t that. I feel preparing me to be a wife will be a powerful challenge for you, Edith, considering I never plan to be one.”

Edith sighed, and Melvin grabbed the bucket of water to replace with an empty one.

“Admittedly, I’m very homely and clumsy. It’ll be a big surprise to both of us if I marry at all. I’ve certainly never expected to, and I definitely don’t  _ want  _ to-”

“Will you please go in the barn and see if anything needs doing?” Edith asked with exasperation. “I need to hear myself think.”

Melvin nodded and hurried off. He approached Benny, who was wrapping up some rope in the barn. “Edith wants me to find some outdoor chores to do.”

“Carlos is in the loft.” Benny nodded up. “He’ll tell you what needs doing.”

Melvin climbed up to the loft, where Carlos was moving hay around the area. Melvin huffed.

“You’re so lucky to be born a boy, Carlos,” he said. “You get to do anything you want.” He fell back in a pile of hay. “And boys have every opportunity.”

Melvin’s heart ached as he stared up at the ceiling. He didn’t notice Carlos roll his eyes.

“You can go to school if you want,” he replied.

Melvin sat up, wrapping his arms around his knees. “Wait, does that mean school’s not an option for you?”

“Where do you think I’d rather be?” Carlos deadpanned.

“I… hadn’t really thought about it.” Melvin’s face brightened. “There’s so many things I hadn’t thought about before today. I wouldn’t ever be a very good wife.”

“Probably not,” Carlos agreed.

“I really do have such a bad temper.”

“True!”

“And I’m dreadfully wicked and impatient and skinny and homely don’t say anything, Carlos.” He laid back again, folding his arms over his chest. “I never thought I would be a wife.”

And that was true. Since he was old enough to comprehend his… condition, his plan had been to age out of the orphanage, travel far away where no one knew him, and live as a boy with no connections to his previous life. But now that plan was a little… well, complicated.

Edith stepped into the house, a bucket of water in each hand. She sighed, looking around the room. She set the buckets down and wandered into the kitchen, where Rebecca’s school books were still on the table. She touched a couple fingers to them, thinking. Rebecca really did have such an appetite for learning. It felt a shame to keep her home and… teach her to only be a wife?

“There have to be other options,” Melvin said. “What do you want to be?”

Carlos paused in his work. “I do this.”

“But what if-” Melvin sat up quickly, looking at the other boy. “What if I was a-a published author? What if I was a scientist, like Marie Curie? Or if I became an explorer and discovered new lands? I don’t  _ need  _ school for any of those things! Why aren’t you answering my question?”

Carlos looked at him. “My brother’s apprentice as a blacksmith, the other learns to become a butcher.” He nodded a bit. “I  _ could  _ be a smithy, I suppose.”

“But what do you  _ want _ , Carlos! Y-You could be a cartographer or an aviator. You could even lead a safari!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Come on, Carlos!” Melvin groaned. “Use your imagination!”

“No, seriously, I don’t know what any of those are.”

“...oh.” Melvin blushed a little. “Well, you get the idea.” He climbed to his feet, dusting off his dress. “And I’m not sure about you, but suddenly I feel absolutely ablaze with possibility!”

“ _ Or _ ,” Carlos said, “you could just go to school, because… you can.”

Melvin rolled his eyes and walked over, taking the pitchfork from Carlos. “Go find something else to do.”

Edith was sitting inside by the window, deep in thought, when Tara stepped into the house.

“Hello!” She called. No answer. “...Edith?” Tara looked around, spotting her in the other room. “What are you doing?” She walked over and set her bag down on the table. “You know the stove’s gone cold?”

Edith glanced at her, but still didn’t speak.

“...my my.” Tara frowned and sat down. “This is unlike you.”

“...I have no idea what’s like me,” Edith murmured. “Not at all.” She finally stood up. “I’ll light the stove.”

Tara watched her with concern.

Later that day, Edith sat by the fireplace, sewing. Benny looked up at her from his seat.

“I… guess your mind is burdened, then,” he said, seeing her face. “By… whatever the minister said?”

“Oh, everything is just peaches and cream, thank you for asking,” Edith replied sarcastically. She looked up to meet his eyes. “Now, is there anything I can... bake or clean or mend or fetch for you?”

Benny blinked in surprise, and Edith angrily slammed her sewing down onto her chair as she stood up and walked off. Benny watched her in confusion

* * *

Melvin laid fast asleep in bed, when suddenly the bell in town began to ring loudly. He stirred, blinking tiredly and sitting up. His eyes widened and he quickly climbed out of bed, hurrying over to the window. In the distance, somewhere in town, was a faint light. Considering how far away it was, it had to be a huge source of light. He looked down, seeing Benny hurry through the darkness.

Something heavy dropped into Melvin’s stomach. He turned and ran downstairs, heart beating quickly and trying to keep his breathing as steady as possible. “Edith! EDITH!” He found her stepping out of her and Benny’s bedroom, a lamp in her hand. “Wh-what’s happening?”

“There’s a fire in town,” Edith told him quickly. “Put on your boots and hurry down.” The two of them hurried downstairs. “Fetch the cellar buckets. We’ll slop the pigs on our way.” Melvin pulled his jacket closed around him. “Quick, like a bunny!”

Melvin grabbed the buckets and brought them up.

“Quick, quick! Grab every bucket you can find.”

They went outside and began saddling up the horse.

“Hold them still with the blankets. Bring the lantern.”

“Keep those buckets coming!”

“Pass these down the line!”

Everyone in town was hard at work attempting to quench the fire that had engulfed the house. They passed buckets of water along the line to those at the house, who quickly dumped the water.

“Hurry, hurry!”

“We need more buckets!”

Melvin and Edith rode up, watching the chaos in panic.

“This is the Yamaguchi's’ house,” Edith said quietly.

“Oh, poor Gooch…” Melvin murmured.

The fire quickly filled the upstairs. Everyone was shouting as they tried to put it out as quickly as possible, but they were barely making a dent. Melvin watched in horror, and Edith ran off to help.

“Rebecca!”

Melvin jumped, turning towards the shout. Erica was running towards him.

“Rebecca!”

Melvin grinned as the girl quickly hugged him. “Oh, I’ve missed you so much!” Melvin told himself that the heat he was feeling was from the fire.

The two of them turned back to the house as glass shattered and someone screamed. The shouting intensified. They watched as George and Harold scaled the ladder to the second story and called for more buckets.

“It’s burning so fierce,” Melvin murmured. “Is everyone out?”

“Uh- yeah, that’s the Yamaguchi family over there.” Erica pointed. “You see Gooch?”

“...why are the doors and windows open?” Melvin asked. He didn’t wait for an answer as he grabbed Erica’s scarf, tied it around his nose and mouth, and ran towards the house.

“What?” Erica shouted in a panic, watching him. “Rebecca?!” Melvin went around the side of the house to run inside. Erica’s eyes widened. “No, Rebecca!”

Melvin ignored her, closing the door behind him after he got inside. He could hear Erica still shouting his name. He ran upstairs to where most of the fire was, and he started closing as many doors and windows as he could find. He could feel his chest tighten from all the smoke. He started coughing and wheezing, but didn’t hesitate in his efforts. He grabbed another door to close it and saw George outside the window of that room.

“Rebecca!”

Melvin slammed the door shut.

“Rebecca!” Erica was screaming outside.

“What is it?” Edith came hurrying over.

“It’s Rebecca, she-!” Erica pointed towards the house.

“What’s happened to Rebecca?” Edith panicked.

“She ran inside!”

A couple other women held Edith back as she tried running towards the house. “No! Let me go, I need to get Rebecca!”

Still coughing and wheezing, Melvin finally stepped back outside the house, collapsing to the ground.

“Is that her?!”

“Oh my God-”

“Alright, it’s slowing down!” George yelled. “We can do this! Keep ‘em coming!”

“Where is she?”

“I don’t understand, where is she?”

Melvin could feel his chest still tighten. It was getting harder to breathe. He forced himself to his feet and went to find Erica and Edith. The girls both gasped when they saw him.

“Rebecca!”

“Oh, Rebecca!”

Melvin collapsed again, and Edith quickly caught him. “Rebecca? Rebecca, are you ok?”

“I-I can’t-” Melvin wheezed again, trying to find the two spots he usually pressed to help his breathing. Erica’s eyes widened.

“Sh-she has asthma, she’s having an asthma attack.”

“Oh!” Edith fretted, quickly helping Melvin sit down. He squeezed his eyes shut and focused on his breathing, trying to get it normal again. “What were you thinking?”

“Did it help?” Melvin coughed.

“Why would you run inside!” Erica asked.

“Did it slow it down?”

“What were you thinking?” Edith repeated.

“Fire-” Melvin took another deep breath, pressing the two spots above his armpits. “Fire needs oxygen. Closing windows and doors… deprives it.”

“Oh my word!” Edith breathed.

“Rebecca slowed down the fire!” Carlos shouted.

“However do you know that?” Edith asked.

“It was Rebecca! She did it!”

Melvin could feel everyone watching him. “The fire manual… in the orphanage.”

He coughed again, and Edith quickly wrapped a blanket lightly around him and held him close.

When the sun rose, while the fire was out, the house was nearly burnt to a crisp.

“And we thank Thee, O Lord, for your mercy,” the minister was saying. “And of some have compassion, making a difference.” The crowd around him watched intently. “Others save with fear, pulling them out of the fire, hating even the garment spotted by the flesh. Now unto Him that is able to keep you from falling and to present you faultless before the presence of His glory with exceeding joy…”

“Maybe you could be a firefighter,” Carlos whispered, leaning over to Melvin. Melvin grinned a little and chuckled.

“...we thank thee for watching over us and keeping all in our community safe from harm. Praise be to God Almighty.”

“Alright, it’s settled,” Tara spoke up. “The Yamaguchi family will be billeted out to the Wangs, the Krupps, and ourselves.”

Mrs. Yamaguchi held the baby in her arms closely.

“All the men pulling together, we figure the major repairs will take about a week,” Mr. Ribble said.

“Sounds about right.” Mr. Wang nodded.

“Carlos and I will put things right at Krupp Farms,” Benny said, “and be back as soon as we can.”

“As will I,” Mr. Wang agreed. “I’ll bring as many hands as I can spare.”

“Thank you,” Mr. Yamaguchi said with a heavy accent.

“We’ll get it all squared away,” Mr. Wang assured. “Never fear.”

Gooch looked up at her mom as she spoke in Japanese.

““We owe you all a great debt of thanks,”” Gooch translated. “Especially dear Rebecca.””

Melvin’s cheeks tinted pink as the woman looked at him.

““Risking your life for us, and taking such quick action.”” 

Mrs. Yamaguchi then turned to Edith and Tara.

““And ladies, thank you kindly for agreeing to take the children. Especially since school won’t be in session; you’ll have your hands full.” Hey, wait-!”

“It’s no trouble at all,” Edith said. “We’re happy to have her.”

“ _ Now Rebecca and Sally can get to know each other better- _ ”

“ _ Mom, no! _ ” Gooch protested. Melvin frowned a little, listening to the exchange. They didn’t know he spoke Japanese.

“ _ Sally- _ ”

“ _ I don’t wanna stay there! _ ”

“ _ Calm down- _ ”

“ _ Why can’t I stay with Erica? _ ”

“ _ That’s enough, _ ” Mr. Yamaguchi said. “ _ The plan is set. _ ”

“ _ I’ll never live it down! _ ” Gooch cried. “ _ Please don’t make me! _ ”

“ _ I won’t have any more of this, _ ” Mrs. Yamaguchi said sternly. “ _ After the events of this evening, you should be grateful to have a bed to sleep in at all! _ ”

Edith looked at Melvin, frowning slightly as he began to fold in on himself. Gooch’s parents walked off, leaving her there with Melvin and Erica. The girl pouted hard, tears welling up in her eyes. Erica looked at Melvin.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” She asked quietly. Melvin glanced at Gooch.

“She doesn’t want to stay with me,” Melvin answered, still wheezing a bit. “It’s  _ embarrassing. _ ”

Erica frowned and looked at Gooch. “It doesn’t matter what the other girls think, Gooch.” Gooch looked at her, shocked. “It only matters what you think. And I, for one, think Rebecca is marvelous and brave.”

Melvin grinned and hugged her.

“I’ll visit soon. Alright?” Erica smiled at him before walking off towards her family. Melvin glanced at Gooch and walked over to her.

“ _ It’s alright, _ ” he said. Gooch’s eyes widened as he spoke in Japanese. “ _ Don’t worry. I’m sure no one will think I’m your friend. _ ”

“We should probably get home,” Benny said, walking over. Edith smiled, wrapping an arm around Gooch’s shoulders and guiding her along.

Gooch sat at the kitchen table, wrapped in a blanket as she sipped at her cup of tea. Melvin stood hunched over a pot of steaming water, breathing deeply. Finally he could feel his lungs begin to open again.

“Now, I’d like the two of you to go upstairs to bed for a few hours,” Edith said. “You both need rest after that terrible night.”

“I can help you, Edith,” Melvin said, standing up and wiping at his face with a towel. “I should fetch the eggs.”

“You can, but you won’t. Now, up to bed, both of you. Rebecca, please make sure that your guest is comfortable.”

“Come on, Gooch,” Melvin said, leading her upstairs. “I have a lovely gable room, and the cherry tree is ever so friendly.”

Gooch watched him in confusion.

Once they were upstairs and in bed, neither of them could sleep very well. Melvin mostly because of Gooch’s sobs next to him. Melvin turned his head, watching her awkwardly.

“...my first night here, I cried, too.” He looked up at the ceiling. “Try as I might, there was no hope for my imagination that cold night. ...Prince Wisteria was nowhere to be found.”

“Prince Wi-isteria?” Gooch asked. Melvin paused before standing up.

“Well- he’s a wise and solitary prince,” he began, looking out the window. “He wears suits of the finest threads, and a long coattail and a perfectly matching necktie.” He looked back at Gooch and swallowed nervously. And now came the part he always added as a cover. “And he’s very handsome… and one day he’s going to find Princess Cordelia and- and whisk her away to the most beautiful kingdom in the world. But right now she’s here, where she doesn’t know a soul and is worried no one likes her.”

“All my dresses will be ruined from the smoke.” Gooch cried.

“You can borrow mine,” Melvin offered. “I have two, and frankly I don’t care for either of them very much. But they would look beautiful on you.” He pulled the curtains closed and climbed back into bed. “A week really isn’t that long when you plan out all the things you want to do. Maybe start by imagining what color you want your room to be. I know for a fact that it’s important to have things to look forward to. I’ve always been partial to golden yellow. What color do you like? ...blue would also be divine. You would look so pretty in a blue room.”

Melvin laid back in bed. Gooch’s sobs had quieted now as she watched him.

“We’ll stay busy. I’m learning to bake. We can make some cookies for the boys while they work.” He looked at Gooch. “You can see George… Erica thought he cut quite a heroic figure putting out the blaze on your behalf.”

“...on my behalf?” Gooch asked quietly. “I hadn’t really thought of it like that.”

“Well, I didn’t notice, of course. I am  _ not  _ a George Beard fan,” Melvin said bitterly. “I shall never forget his insult, and I shall never be dissuaded from my low opinion of him.”

“That’s a good idea about the cookies.” Gooch sniffed. “It’s a shame you’re not in school anymore. You’re really smart.”

She rolled over the other way and fell asleep.

“...it’s best for everyone that I’m not there,” Melvin mumbled.

* * *

Chatter surrounded the house as all the boys and men in town were hard at work repairing the Yamaguchi house. 

“Put yer backs into it, boys!”

Melvin and Gooch walked up to the house, carrying a basket of cookies between them.

“Afternoon, Minister,” Melvin greeted. “I’m learning to bake. Would you like a cookie?”

“Oh, don’t mind if I do!” The minister reached into the basket. Gooch carefully watched George, who was working on the roof of the house with Harold and Kipper. “Oh, this is some heavy work.”

“Hey look!” Kipper called as Melvin and Gooch approached. “It’s the freak and her new twin sister!”

“As long as they’re bringing food, I don’t care if it’s Quasimodo!” Harold grinned and hurried over to the top of the ladder. Gooch yelped as she tripped, distracted from watching George.

“Gooch!” Melvin quickly knelt to help her up, and he glared at Kipper as he laughed.

“That was great!”

“Gooch, are you alright?” Melvin asked. Gooch sat up, pouting and crying. “Gooch…”

“Girls are so useless,” Kipper said. “Guess you should’ve stayed home in the kitchen, huh?”

“What is  _ wrong  _ with you?!” Melvin yelled.

“Go home!” Kipper yelled back. “And bake cookies!”

“Newsflash.” George glared and whipped the back of Kipper’s head with his tie. “They already did.”

“This is  _ Gooch’s  _ property, or did you forget!”

“Why don’t you shove off and leave the men to their work?” Kipper teased as George and Harold went down the ladder. Melvin’s blood boiled.

“Why don’t you give me that hammer and I’ll finish the job myself!” Melvin slammed the basket to the ground and started stomping towards the house. “If  _ you’re  _ too busy being a  _ bully  _ to get it done?!”

The boys started laughing. Harold held Melvin back from going to hit Kipper, and George hurried over to Gooch and offered a hand to help her up.

“Hey, here. Are you ok?”

Gooch stared at him in awe. George picked up and dusted her hat off before handing it over.

“There you are.”

“Thank you, George.” Gooch grinned, her face turning pink.

“Yeah, of course.” George looked around back at Melvin and Harold. “Thanks for, uh, helping feed the beasts.”

Melvin avoided eye contact.

“Oh yeah, cookies!” Benny came over and grabbed a couple. “Thanks, kid!”

“You’re welcome.” Melvin smiled. “Benny, will you please bring the basket home later?”

“Oh, I better, if I know what’s good for me.”

George watched Melvin carefully. “Um-” 

Melvin turned to look at him, then glanced towards Gooch.

“Come on, Gooch,” he said. “Let’s get you home.”

They started walking off, Gooch with a big smile on her face.

“You’re right, Minister,” Melvin said as they passed him. “Honestly  _ is  _ the best policy. And it’s also very satisfying.”

The minister started stammering, and Melvin walked off with Gooch, grinning widely.

“...Gooch is so chivalrous,” she sighed. Melvin rolled his eyes.

“Oh he’s something, alright.”

Later, Melvin and Benny were working back in the barn.

“That was, uh, quite the incident,” Benny spoke up, “up there at the Yamaguchi house today.”

“Nothing beats a redhead for a temper,” Melvin huffed.

“I meant you being… that brave.” Benny stood up and watched Melvin.

“...oh.” Melvin grinned.

“If you were a boy,” Benny began, and Melvin’s smile faltered, “oh, that would have ended up in fisticuffs.”

Benny shook his fist.

“It should have. That Harold Hutchins held me back,” Melvin snarled. “Kipper is a coward who deserves a good sock in the kisser.”

“Yeah.” Benny laughed. “Ah, he’s always been a bit, uh-  _ aggressive _ . Needs a cousin like you to take him down a notch.”

Melvin jumped into a ready-to-fight position, holding his fists in front of him. “I could take him.”

“Not if you don’t…” Benny walked over, “protect the nose!”

He playfully swung at Melvin, who quickly ducked and laughed. He then proceeded to quickly hit Benny in the stomach a couple times.

“Oh, you’re pretty good!” Benny said as they continued the fake fight. “You’ve been taking lessons on the sly?”

Melvin laughed.

“You’re a natural! Oh, nose nose nose!"

* * *

“The inaugural meeting of the Piqua Story Club is now in session!”

Gooch and Erica giggled. The three of them were sitting huddled in the shack in the woods Melvin had built.

“Oh Rebecca, this is so… so…” Erica searched for the right word.

“Deliciously secret and scrumptiously exciting?” Melvin offered.

Erica laughed. “You have such a way with words.”

“I hardly know what you’re saying half the time!” Gooch giggled.

“Thank you.” Melvin smiled. “Now, before we begin cultivating our imaginations, each of us should pick our  _ nom de plume. _ ”

“See?” Gooch squeaked. “It’s happened again!”

“A  _ nom de plume  _ is a pen name for purposes of anonymity,” Melvin explained. “I shall be writing under the name of Melvin Galileo.”

“Shouldn’t it be a girl’s name?” Gooch asked.

“Oh, that’s the best part about pen names! The more they throw someone off, the better; many women who publish professionally even pick masculine names.”

The girls nodded thoughtfully.

“Once a week, we’ll read our completed stories aloud to each other,” Melvin continued, “and talk them over thoughtfully.”

All three of them opened their notebooks and began to write by the light of the lanterns in the center. All except Gooch, who sat staring at her page.

“...I can’t think of anything!” She exclaimed.

“Oh, I’ve got heaps of ideas if you need a little prompting,” Melvin offered. “How about… a tale of romance most divine and tragical?”

Erica chuckled. They all dipped their pens into the ink and began.

* * *

Gooch yawned. She and Melvin were laying in bed in the dark.

“I can’t believe I move back into my house tomorrow,” she said and looked at Melvin. “And school will start again.”

“Everything will be made right.”

Gooch turned away. “...I’ll miss you, Rebecca.”

Melvin stared at Gooch as she rolled over to fall asleep. ...she’d miss him. After a minute, he carefully stood up and grabbed the lantern next to the table, stepping into the hallway. Protecting the flame, he made his way downstairs to the master bedroom, where Benny was fast asleep and Edith was reading by the light from her own lantern. Melvin stood in the doorway.

“I thought you’d like to know that Sally has gone to sleep,” he whispered.

“Well… thank you, Rebecca,” Edith replied softly. Melvin looked down as he stepped further into the room.

“It’s handy that she can fall asleep so easily. She needs her rest, seeing as how she’s going home tomorrow, and school will start again soon.”

“Mm-hm…” Edith watched Melvin carefully. He hesitated again.

“...I’m in a quandary,” he admitted. He gently sat down on the edge of the bed next to Edith. Benny stirred on her other side, but stayed asleep. “It worries me what the minister said. Not the not lying part; he was right about that. It’s the… not going to school and being a wife part.”

“...I’ve been pondering about that, too,” Edith agreed softly. “His thinking seems a bit old-fashioned to me.” Melvin looked at her. “What do you think?”

“Well, it doesn’t provide much scope for the imagination, that’s for sure.”

“You know, it seems to me that you should decide for yourself… what you want to do and be and set your mind to it.”

Melvin’s heart ached a little at those words. He longed so much to reveal to Edith what he  _ really  _ wanted to do and be. But he couldn’t get the words out. How would she understand?

“Maybe school wouldn’t be so bad now that I have Erica  _ and  _ Sally.”

Edith smiled. “You’ve got a good and nimble mind, Rebecca. I don’t see why you should limit it.” She squeezed his hand and looked away at the book on her bedside table. “In my day, we didn’t get to choose. I think you should make your own decision.”

* * *

Melvin set the books he had taken back in the cabinet and shut the little doors. He sighed and turned to look at the grandfather clock. He sat down in front of it and watched the pendent tick back and forth.

“Goodbye, dear Katie.”

He stood up and walked out of the room.

At the schoolhouse, everyone was talking and laughing, happy to see each other again.

“Pipe yeah-yeah-yeah down!” Meaner said, writing at the board. “Don’t make me ask ya again.” The door at the back of the school opened, and Melvin stepped inside. “Open yer readers to chapter 12.”

Melvin pulled off his coat and hung it up with his hat. He took a deep breath, slowly starting to make his way down the aisle to his seat. Jessica turned around and spotted him, and she began whispering down the girl’s side.

“When I turn yeah-yeah around, you best have yer r-r-r-readers open.”

“It’s Rebecca!” Erica exclaimed. Everyone turned to see him and started chattering excitedly. “She’s here!”

“Rebecca!” Gooch and Erica quickly got up to go and hug him.

“We’ve missed you so much!” Erica asked as they pulled Melvin to his seat. George smiled a little, watching them.

“Rebecca Sneedly-Krupp, take your seat.”


	5. Tightly Knotted to a Similar String

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a comment i got on the last chapter just made me finish this chapter after 7 months of not touching it

“Boo! Too easy, too easy!”

The kids in the classroom cheered and laughed as they watched the kids at the front of the room. It was a spelling bee- two boys left vs two girls. The room was alive with excitement and energy.

“Spell "amorous.””

“Amorous,” Heidi repeated. Meaner paced the aisle, making eye contact with Emelia as he went. “A-M-O-R… U-”

Meaner groaned. “Wrong!” The class erupted into cheers and laughter. “Sit down.” He looked at Emelia again. “Spell yeah-yeah-yeah “gorgeous.””

“G-O-R-G-I-” Bo began.

“Ugh! Sit down, ya butcher of yeah-yeah-yeah beauty!”

The girls cheered. The only ones left now were Melvin and George.

““Ostracize”?”

George screwed up his eyes, thinking carefully. “O-S-T… R-A… C-I-Z-E.”

“That would seem to be correct.”

The boys cheered, and George grinned proudly. Melvin rolled his eyes a little.

““Haughty.””

“H-A-U-G-H-T-Y,” Melvin spelled quickly. He smirked at George, who narrowed his eyes back.

““Callous.””

“C-A-L-L-O-U-S.” George hesitated a little less.

““Penitent.””

“P-E-N-I-T-E-N-T.” Melvin folded his arms over his stomach, feeling it swirl a little.

“...“Intentions.””

“I-N-T-E-N-T… I-O-N-S.”

The boys erupted into cheers again. Melvin and George exchanged looks.

““Persevere.””

“P-E-R-S-E-V-E-R-E.” Melvin’s stomach really felt weird, and it was getting worse.

“...“Engagement.””

Emelia gasped softly as she looked up at him.

““E-N-G-A-G-M…”

Melvin smirked.

“That is yeah-yeah-yeah incorrect,” Meaner said. George closed his eyes and smiled over at Melvin as the girls cheered wildly. “The… spelling,” Meaner added quietly, “not the sentiment.”

“Rebecca, you won!” Erica yelled. Melvin grinned, but kept holding his stomach as he went to walk back to his desk.

“Congratulations, Rebecca,” George said. He smiled playfully. “To be fair, you know, spelling’s never been my strong suit.”

Melvin’s smile faltered and he nodded at George before hurrying to sit down.

“Rebecca,” Erica said softly. “Are you feeling alright?”

Melvin shook his head softly.

* * *

It was dark when Melvin woke up. Something was wrong. He stirred a little, feeling something wet below him. He quickly sat up, breathing heavily. There was a dark spot below the covers and on his nightgown. Panicking, he gathered everything up and carried it downstairs.

He set everything in the sink, lighting a lantern and quickly (and quietly) starting to pump water. He stoked the fire and boiled a bucket of water, then started to scrub the fabric in the sink, still breathing heavily. He was panicking. This wasn’t good. He grabbed the brush and roughly scrubbed the dark spots, but they weren’t budging.

“Rebecca?”

Melvin turned around to see Edith across the room.

“I’m sorry!” He sobbed. “I’m so sorry I disturbed you, I’m so sorry you bet on the wrong horse.” He was still scrubbing desperately at the sheets. Edith frowned, walking over.

“Whatever do you mean?”

“I never got to wear pants,” Melvin sobbed to himself. He was going to die as a girl, he never even got the chance to live as himself-

“What are you doing?” Edith asked quietly, setting her candle next to the sink.

“If you want to send me to the hospital for the remainder of my days, I will completely understand!”

Edith sighed softly, looking up from the bloody water at Melvin. “You’re not dying.”

“Will you please plant some pink roses on my grave?” Melvin asked through his tears.

“Rebecca, you are not dying,” Edith repeated, setting a hand on his back. “You’re in your... womanly flowering time, and it’s perfectly normal.”

That was perhaps  _ worse  _ than hearing he was going to die.

“But I don’t want to be a  _ woman! _ ” He cried. Being a girl was bad enough!

“Well, it’s just God’s plan, honey.”

“Oh, there’s been some kind of mistake,” Melvin moaned. “There’s no way God can think I should really be a woman!”

“Oh, there there,” Edith soothed. “Come on, let’s get you sorted out.” Melvin kept sobbing as she started to explain. “You’ll need some cotton cloths to pin to your undergarments.”

“This can’t be happening,” Melvin whimpered.

“And when you’re done, they’ll need to be washed in cold water first and then hot.”

“Do you have to deal with this, too?”

Edith sighed. “I did. For many years.”

“Years?!” Melvin exclaimed.

“Your cycle is just a few days every month-”

“ _ Every month?! _ ” Melvin nearly screamed. “But why?! Why is this happening now?! Everything was fine, for once-!”

“Benjamin, out!”

Benny had stumbled into the room somewhere in the middle of Melvin’s panicking. Edith stood in front of him, holding her arms out to shield the scene. Benny looked confused.

“Rebecca, what’s wrong?”

“Everything!” Melvin sobbed in a high-pitched whine. Benny got a glimpse of the sink before Edith hurried him away, and his face went white.

“I said out!” Edith repeated.

“I- uh-” Benny stammered. “Yes. I- Um… Barn.”

He grabbed his coat and hurried outside.

“Oh, this is a waking nightmare…”

“Rebecca, calm yourself,” Edith said gently. “Oh, sweet thing, you’re hysterical.”

“I hate this,” Melvin cried quietly. “I hate this, I hate this!”

“Oh, there now,” Edith said softly, rubbing his back. She let him cry for a moment. “Perhaps you should stay home from school today.”

“What?” Melvin looked up, eyes wide. “No no no no, I-I can’t  _ lose time,  _ Edith!”

“There’s no reason-”

“I need to keep up my academic record! I have  _ just  _ caught up with Geo-” Melvin swallowed. “With the rest of the class!”

“Whatever you want, Rebecca.”

Melvin groaned, doubling over in front of the sink.

* * *

George hurried around the kitchen preparing breakfast and tea while Harold ate. He set a tray and Harold quickly stood up to finish helping as he ate the last of his own food. He carefully carried the tray into the bedroom and set it down.

“Thank you.”

Harold hurried back out to get ready for school, pausing outside the door at the coughing. George, who had been packing their lunches, tossed Harold’s bag to him.

“Mrs. Kincannon will be here soon!” George called.

“I’m fine. You go on to school, son.”

George and Harold glanced at each other, and George quickly stepped into the bedroom. “And we’ll be home straight after school.”

“Alright. Thank you, son.”

George and Harold stepped outside into the wind and snow, running off to school. As they went, they passed an older lady approaching the house.

“Good morning, Mrs. Kincannon.”

“George, Harold, you’re late for school.”

“I-I promise we’ll get your wages next week,” George said.

“No worries.” The woman smiled and patted him off. “I know where you live.”

George and Harold kept running.

“It was like something out of Shakespeare.”

Edith and Tara were baking together in the latter’s kitchen as they talked.

“Yet she insisted on going to school?” Tara asked.

“Mercifully, yes.” Edith wiped her hands on her apron and sat down. “But poor Benny had fled the house well before then.”

“You may not see  _ him  _ for a week,” Tara joked. Edith nodded in agreement.

“If you see a suspicious character foraging in your garden, please feed him some supper.”

Tara chuckled. “Oh, god. I don’t miss it. I’ll say it out loud: I’d rather be pregnant than menstruating.”

Edith stared at her. “That explains all the children.”

They both burst into laughter.

At the school, all the girls were giggling madly as they talked in their little fort at lunchtime.

“Ssh, not so loud!” Jessica hushed them all. She glanced around before leaning back into the circle. “I got mine like, three months ago, and I feel extremely matureeee.”

“You seem mature,” Erica agreed. Sophie nodded in agreement.

“I think the boys like, take me more sariously, too.”

“But they can’t tell,” Melvin said, his stomach dropping out from under him. “Can they tell? That would be awful.”

“Not, like,  _ tell _ , per se, but I’m not a little girrrl anymore, and I think  _ that’s  _ obvious.” Jessica smirked. “My bosoms are growiiing.”

Erica glanced down. “Yep.”

Melvin folded his arms over his chest.

“I got mind last year,” Erica said. Sophie tapped her chest to say “Me too.”

“Really?” Gooch looked at her, frowning.

“My father has started opening the door for me.” Erica sat up a little. “It’s sweet.”

“I can’t wait until I can war my har up.”

The girls all looked towards Gooch as she sniffled.

“What’s like, wrooong Sophie One?” Jessica asked.

“I’m not a woman,” Gooch sobbed. “Why don’t I have it?”

“Trust me, if I could give you mine, I would.” Melvin rolled his eyes. “This is  _ so  _ inconvenient!”

“Hush Rebecca!”

“Keep your voice down!”

“No one’s supposed to know. A woman’s cycle is a shameful thing.”

“Why?” Melvin asked.

“It’s  _ unmentionable _ , that’s why,” Erica answered.

“That’s not a reason.”

“Why don’t you evar understand anythang?” Jessica rolled her eyes. Melvin shrunk a little.

“Edith said it’s God’s plan, so doesn’t that make it good or something?” Melvin may not have wanted it known he had it, but that was only because it was something  _ girl’s  _ had. He didn’t think it was shameful at all. “I mean, we  _ can  _ make a whole person; that’s really impressive!”

“Am I the only one who thinks she’s out of her miiind?”

“It’s a secret, Rebecca,” Erica said. “That’s just the way it is.”

“...do boys have to contend with anything like this?”

“Boys have their own problems.”

Gooch leaned up to look out the window. “Why are they doing that?”

The others joined her, and they watched as two of the boys competed to see how hard they could hit a tree. Melvin had to admit, even  _ he  _ was stumped on that one.

“There’s a question for the aaaages,” Jessica said. They all sat back down, and Sophie wrote something on her chalkboard and held it out.

“ _ When I get mine, I stay home from school, because I don’t want to have an… accident… _ ” Melvin read out loud, his stomach sinking. “Accident?”

Gooch leaned in towards him. “There was a girl a few years ago who bled right through the back of her dress.”

“OMG, I would like, dieee.”

“The teacher called her up to the blackboard, and  _ everybody  _ saw.”

“When did Ohio officially become a yeah-yeah-yeah state? George?”

“Um-” George stood beside his desk. “March 1st, 1803.”

“Now  _ that  _ is a clever yeah-yeah-yeah student.”

A couple of the girls whispered and giggled as George sat back down.

“Rebecca.”

Melvin looked up.

“From where was Ohio formed?”

Melvin slowly stood up, folding his hands over the back of his dress. The background noise of the classroom became dulled. Melvin could barely hear past his own heartbeat.

“...I’m sorry, what was the question?” Melvin murmured.

“Could ya not hear me?” Meaner asked. He raised his voice. “Was I not speaking yeah-yeah-yeah loudly enough?”

Melvin’s face burned as the students around him giggled. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “I just…”

“ _ Where was Ohio formed! _ ” Meaner repeated, loudly and slowly. Melvin’s mind went blank. “Sometime today.”

Melvin quickly grabbed his coat at the end of the day, relieved to finally be out of class.

“Worst. Day. Ever!” He snarled.

“Ohio is a northwest state,” George said to Melvin, pulling on his own coat. Melvin squinted angrily at him. George held up his hands defensively. “Whenever I have trouble remembering something, I try to make connections. Ohio is a northwest state, and it came from the Northwest Territory of Canada.”

“Erica, could you please tell George Beard that I don’t need his help?” Melvin requested angrily.

“Why don’t you just tell me yourself?” George raised an eyebrow and smiled. “I’m right here.”

“I suppose I just did.” Melvin glared.

“Well then.” George shrugged. “I guess I’ll be on my way, since you don’t need my help. Have a good weekend.”

“You too,” Erica responded. Melvin looked at her. “...sorry.”

Edith was working at her sewing machine when Melvin got home, angrily hanging up his things.

“Afternoon, Rebecca,” Edith called.

“Yes, I’m aware that it’s the afternoon,” Melvin replied angrily. 

Edith turned around to look at him. “I beg your pardon?”

“Why doesn’t anyone ever say what they mean?” Melvin asked. “They always hide behind their words, it’s confusing! Why not just say “Hello, are you still having the world’s lousiest day?” Oh why yes, thank you, I  _ am! _ ”

“I’ll thank you to mind your manners,” Edith said.

“What does that even  _ mean?! _ ” Melvin groaned.

“...did you have a chance to talk things over with Erica?” Edith asked.

“Well I talk to Erica every day, so  _ obviously  _ I  _ did! _ Ugh!” Melvin stomped off up to his room, leaving Edith downstairs working.

* * *

The next morning had been even worse than the last. Melvin had barely been able to get any proper sleep because of it feeling like someone was stabbing his guts over and over again. His hair was messy and he barely ate anything at the breakfast table.

“At least finish your milk, Rebecca,” Edith said softly. Melvin looked down at his plate and sighed.

“Nothing appeals to me, Edith,” he mumbled. Edith watched him sympathetically. “I don’t feel very well. Since it’s Saturday, would it be alright if I go back to bed for a little while?”

“That’s fine, sweetheart,” Edith said as she cleared the table. “I’ll be leaving for Tara’s soon.”

“Growing up is certainly a trial by fire.”

“Well, since you are indeed growing up,” Edith began, watching Melvin, “if you would like to invite Erica over for tea today, you may.”

Melvin’s eyes widened as he looked at Edith. Having Erica over? Just the two of them?  _ Alone? _

“Tea? With- with Erica? Just us?”

“Only if you’re up to it.” Edith smiled.

“ _ Up to it! _ ” Melvin exclaimed. “My whole life I’ve been wanting to have a friend over for tea! I-I-It represents  _ maturity  _ and trust and-and-and- I have a friend to invite over alone! And tea is nothing  _ but  _ a script! I can’t mess it up!”

And it was  _ Erica!  _ Beautiful, intelligent Erica- Melvin’s face dropped a bit.

“But I have nothing to wear!”

“Oh, you have two perfectly good dresses.”

“But  _ every  _ girl wears dresses, maybe I want to be a little more unique!” Melvin cried. “Women in Paris wear pants, why can’t I! Benjamin, tell her!”

Benny glanced between the two of them. “I mean- sh-she has been dreaming of that since… the day we met.”

“And since  _ well  _ before- could you  _ please  _ make me a pair?” Melvin begged. “They don’t even have to be good!”

He was pushing it, he knew it. They were going to see past his excuse and figure out why he really wanted them, but he was growing desperate. Now he had to deal with this…  _ thing  _ every month, pants would help him feel so much better about his body!

“Now Rebecca, really-”

“But it wouldn’t take too long! Please, Edith,  _ please! _ ”

“Do you want tea today or not?” Edith asked.

“I do,” Melvin said quickly, following Edith into the other room. “I do! I’m sorry. I’ll try to stop longing for things I can never have.”

“You can open this little yellow crock of cherry preserves, and you can cut some fruitcake and have some of the cookies,” Edith said, pointing everything out. Benny glanced at Melvin before stealthily grabbing his coat and heading upstairs.

“Oh, I can just imagine pouring out the tea and asking Erica if she takes sugar.” Melvin sighed dreamily. “I know she doesn’t, of course, but I’ll ask anyway, just as if I didn’t know. May we sit in the parlor?”

“You may.” Edith nodded. “And you may have some of the raspberry cordial as well.”

Melvin’s eyes lit up as he gasped. “Oh, thank you!” He hugged Edith around the middle. “I must get dressed and run and ask Erica!”

Melvin hurried off upstairs to his room to get dressed.

“Don’t overexert yourself!” Edith called. As Melvin reached his room, Benny was stepping out and closing the door behind him.

“Oh, Benjamin!”

“Oh, there was, uh, seemed to be a-a-a draft,” Benny said nervously nodding towards the door.

“Hm?” Melvin was too distracted to notice Benny being suspicious. “I’m having Erica to tea!”

He giggled and bounced into his room. He started to hum to himself as he excitedly got ready to go and ask Erica over. He was really having her over, and they were going to be alone the whole time!

“I’ll be gone most of the day.”

Benny was saddling up the horse as he spoke to Carlos.

“What would you like me to do?” The boy asked.

“Whatever needs doing. You let Mrs. Krupp know…” Benny mounted the horse, “I’ve gone to Troy. Head out to the gate now.”

“Yes sir.” Carlos nodded.

Melvin nervously tied his braids back with the ribbon Edith had given him. He made sure everything was just right and ready, setting out all the trays and dishes.

“Don’t these just look scrumptious?” Melvin whispered to himself, looking at the cookies. He started practicing everything he was supposed to say. He tended to do that when he was nervous. “Would you care for some sugar? I’m ever so delighted that you could attend.”

Harold carefully poured the tea into the cup in Moses’ hands.

“Must be Saturday,” he said. George, Harold, and Heidi all sat around the bed with their own cups. “Nice to have you kids here.” George smiled softly. “Will you read my favorite?”

Heidi picked up the book and opened to a certain page. “ _ Afoot and light-hearted, I take to the open road. _ ”

Benny walked through the town on foot, gently leading the horse behind him as he searched.

_ “Healthy, free, the world before me.” _

He found the store he was looking for and carefully tied the horse up to the post outside before wandering up to the window.

_ “The long brown path before me leading wherever I choose.” _

He looked in the window at all the fancy dresses inside. He glanced around nervously. He wasn’t actually sure if this would work. He finally stepped inside, the bell above the door announcing his arrival. He was immediately surrounded by many extravagant dresses.

“Good day, sir,” one of the women said, walking up to him. “May I assist you?”

“...no,” Benny answered. “No, uh- well, I-” He glanced around, avoiding eye contact. “Not now.”

He quickly turned and left the store, sighing. He backed away down the street, where another couple of men caught his attention.

“Mr. Krupp, isn’t it?”

Benny turned to them. “Oh- yes.”

“We haven’t seen you in a while.” A woman smiled as the man shook Benny’s hand. “What can we get for you today?”

“We’ve got a special price on winter boots.”

“Big selection, Come in, come in!”

Benny meekly protested as they led him inside.

“Won’t you please come in?”

Melvin shut the door behind Erica as she stepped into the house.

“May I take your hat and coat?” He offered.

“Why, thank you.” Erica smiled and set her hat into Melvin’s hands.

“I trust your family is well?” Melvin asked. He had rehearsed this very well.

“Quite well, thank you kindly,” Erica answered, almost just as rehearsed. Melvin turned to hang her coat and lead her into the parlor. “Your table is exquisite!”

Melvin’s cheeks turned pink as he grinned. “How nice of you to say. Won’t you please sit down whilst I set the tea to steep and fetch the cordial? There are ever so many responsibilities when one is hosting company.”

Erica smiled and sat down at the table, admiring the presentation. Melvin stepped into the other room to find the cordial.

“Raspberry cordial,” he murmured to himself, sifting among the bottles, “where are you?”

He hummed thoughtfully and grabbed a bottle. It looked right. He smiled in satisfaction. He was doing a good job so far!

Benny stepped out of the shoe store, carrying his purchase in his hands. He sighed, then looked back towards the fashion shop down the street. He set his face and marched down to it, confidently entering the store once more. The woman working smiled and raised an eyebrow.

“You’re back,” she said. “Surely there’s something I can help you with?”

“Yes,” Benny said surely. “I…”

And then, all of a sudden, all his confidence vanished again.

“Would you like to look at dress styles?”

“I- uh-” No, that wasn’t right.

“We have ever so many to choose from. We make all the latest fashions straight from Paris.”

“I- it’s-”

“Benjamin Krupp, as I live and breathe.”

Benny looked up at the voice, seeing a familiar woman coming down the stairs. Benny blinked a little.

“Uh- Louvre Yewh?”

The woman slowly walked over, smiling.

“And we very much hope it won’t be a harsh winter this year.”

Melvin nodded, sipping from his cup of cordial. “Winter can indeed be savage.” He spotted Erica’s empty cup and stood to refill it. “Please, allow me.”

“You’re too kind.” Erica giggled.

“I  _ love  _ bright-red drinks, don’t you?” Melvin asked. “They taste twice as good as any other color.”

Erica smiled. “ _ Thank you for beautiful manners. _ ”

“That’s French!” Melvin’s eyes widened as he recognized the language. He set his head in his hands as he leaned forward. “You speak French?”

“ _ Oui. I speak French fluently. _ ” Erica nodded.

“Could there be anything more perfect than  _ you  _ speaking the language of love?” His face turned red and he lifted his glass. “My two favorite things combined.”

Erica laughed as they clinked their glasses together.

“Mother plans to send me to finishing school in France,” she explained.

“Really? Will you take me with you? You  _ have  _ to take me!” Melvin’s heart ached at the thought of being without Erica.

“ _ If you pour me a little more. _ ” Erica smiled and glanced at her glass.

“ _ Oui, mon cher! _ ” Melvin enthusiastically stood to do so. He drank from his own glass some more. 

“This cordial,” he swallowed, his words a little more slurred now, “seems to be a different cordial from the one we toasted with when I became a Krupp, but I believe I like it better.”

“I could drink this for the rest of my life.” Erica giggled, leaning on her hand.

“I’m gonna make-!” Melvin stood up, slamming his hands to the table. “A proclamation!” They both laughed and he fell back in his chair. “I have decided that I  _ love  _ being a grown-up! There is  _ so  _ much to look forward to when we are even  _ older. _ ”

“... _ Bosoms! _ ” Erica exclaimed, sending them both into another giggling frenzy.

“We’ll get to make our own decisions!”

“And wear corsets, because we’ll have  _ BOSOMS! _ ”

“Isn’t it wonderful how we agree on everything?” Melvin asked.

“Isn’t it wonderful to be so grown-up?”

Melvin smiled a little and stared at his glass. “...oh no.”

“Hm?”

“I forgot the tea,” Melvin whispered. After a minute they burst into laughter again.

“You haven’t told me her name.”

“It’s Rebecca,” Benny said, tapping his fingers against his hat in his hand.

“Lovely.” Louvre smiled. “What does she look like?”

“Uh, well, she has long red hair, and she doesn’t care for it. But, I mean, I think it’s just… it’s fine.”

“Does she have a favorite color?” Louvre asked.

“Uhh… I couldn’t say for certain.” This was a terrible idea. “But she loves trees and flowers and such. She’s got a lot of… romantic notions about life.”

“Oh, so maybe something with a little flounce. Ruffles, perhaps.”

“Uh- no.” Benny shook his head. He had forgotten to actually say what she wanted! “Um- she’s got a longing for… she says women in Paris are wearing pants now, isn’t that true?”

“...well, I suppose it is. But that sort of fashion hasn’t really taken off here in America, I would say.”

“Oh, but she talks about it a lot. That’s what I wanted to get her.”

“Well, we do make  _ plenty  _ of French fashions. It would be a fun challenge to try women’s pants!”

“Oh, and-” Benny reached into his bag. “I-I brought this. I don’t know how much it’ll help, but…” He held up one of Rebecca’s dresses. “It’s the only thing I could find with her measurements. It’s her size, with a little room for growing.”

Louvre stood and held up the dress. “Well, it’ll help for the waist. Do you know how tall she is?”

“Um- a couple of inches under 5 feet?”

Louvre nodded. “I shall try my best. Vivienne?” The woman from before stepped into the room. “Please measure the waist for this. Thank you, dear.”

“I’m not worried about the cost,” Benny said. “Just as long as she likes it.”

“They’ll be her dream come true. And I’ll give you the old-friend discount.”

“Oh!” Benny stood up, gathering his things. “Uh, that’s- that’s very kind of you.”

“Benjamin, would you like to stay for tea?” Louvre asked as Benny began to leave. “It’ll take a minute to measure.”

“Oh- uh- I don’t know.”

“I live just above the shop. It would be nice to catch up, you know, as old friends. I never imagined you married with a daughter!”

Benny paused and shrugged. “Alright. I don’t see why not.”

Melvin and Erica giggled as they stumbled through the house up to Melvin’s room. Everything was moving and hazy; Melvin had never had so much fun before. He clung to Erica’s hand as they climbed onto his bed.

“Ready?” He asked. “One… two… three!”

“Uh, she’s a real… bright little thing.”

Benny and Louvre were sitting at her table for tea.

“And she talks a mile a minute,” Benny added. “So many big words.”

“So you barely have to say a word.” Louvre smiled. “Must be heaven.”

They both chuckled.

Edith slowly lifted the jar, pouring the jam into it through a funnel. She sighed, looking around at the table.

“This’ll feed a small army,” she said.

“So this should just be about enough for my extended family.” Tara nodded.

“However did you manage to have  _ ten  _ children?” Edith shook her head in disbelief. “You were expecting for at least two decades.”

“Don’t remind me.”

They looked up as Harry Ribble entered the kitchen, removing his hat.

“Hello dear.”

“Hello.”

“I hope you’re not asking for tea.”

“No no, I was just, uh-” Harry’s eyes scanned the table.

“Because we’re up to our britches, aren’t we, Edith?” Tara said. She went over next to her husband with one of the jam spoons. “Would you like a little lick?”

“Oh. I could fancy that, yes.”

She let him try a spoonful, and he chuckled in satisfaction, kissing her thank you.

“Off you go.” She smiled, waving him off. “Fend for yourself.” She walked back over to Edith. “At this point, it’s all about managing expectations. ...You know, I could do with a spot of tea now that it’s come up. How about you?”

“Oh, please.” Edith nodded. “I need a little bracing.”

“How do you suppose Rebecca is faring with her grown-up ladies’ tea?”

“Oh, I’m sure it’s a very dignified affair.”

Melvin stepped dramatically out of the closet, his head and shoulders wrapped in a blanket and a loose corset around his stomach.

“Carlos, hurry and hitch up the buggy!” He hurried out, falling across the bed. “Or I shall be late for the ball!”

Erica followed him, in a similar state of dress-up. “Carlos, fetch me some rose water before I have a fainting spell.”

They both burst into laughter, before starting to twirl and dance around the room. They ended up on the floor and hanging off the bed, upside down, and started to sing through their laughter.

Eventually, finally, they managed to settle, breathing heavily. Melvin stared at Erica in awe from his spot on the bed, and when she sat up to speak, he rolled over onto his stomach and grabbed her face to kiss her. Her eyes widened, and it took a minute of shock before she sat back.

“...Erica, I’m so, so sorry-”

“Rebecca…”

Melvin stared at her, dread and panic setting into his stomach, when they both looked up at footsteps approaching the room.

“Mother!”

Melvin and Erica stood side-by-side in the living room, swaying slightly. Erica’s mother stood and watched them sternly, waiting for Edith to arrive home. When she did, she came to the room and analyzed the scene, going over to sniff the bottle they had pulled out.

“As you can see,” Tanya began, “this is a very disgraceful scene.”

“My word, Rebecca…” Edith sighed. “You certainly have a knack for getting into trouble. I didn’t even know I had any currant wine left in the house…”

“I can’t imagine why you had any,” Tanya said.

“It was for medicinal purposes.” Tanya shook her head and looked at Melvin and Rebecca. “But when the minister disapproved, I threw the remainder away long ago. Or so I thought.”

“Your…  _ charge, _ ” Tanya spat, glaring between Edith and Melvin, “is a bad influence on my daughter.”

“Rebecca made an honest mistake,” Edith said gently. ( _ Did he?  _ Melvin thought, thinking of the kiss. Maybe he was a bad influence.) “I’m to blame.”

“This is the last time my Erica will ever set foot in your house!”

Melvin felt his heart break, worse than the way it did when Erica looked at him after it. “Please, Mrs. Wang, I-I didn’t mean to set Erica drunk!”

“You are not a fit little girl for Erica to associate with.”

“But it wasn’t on purpose!” Melvin argued.

“Moreover,” Tanya ignored him, “the girls are not to sit together at school. They are not to fraternize in any manner at any time.”

Melvin and Erica shared a look of horror.

“I don’t disagree that there should be some punishment…” Edith frowned. “But might I suggest a duration of two weeks?”

“I must preserve my Erica from the contamination of further intimacy with such a child.” Tanya went over and grabbed Erica by her upper arm. “My judgment is final!”

“Please, Mrs. Wang!” Melvin sobbed.

“Come on, Erica.”

“Please, Mother-” 

“Erica, come along!”

“Please Mother, please!” 

Erica cried as her mother dragged her out of the house. Edith watched in despair as Melvin ran, sobbing, to his room. He slammed the door behind him, running to the window to watch Erica leave. How could everything go so wrong so fast?

Edith sewed silently by the fire that night. After awhile, she sighed and set her sewing aside, looking over at Benny.

“It’s been a trying day,” she said softly. “...what on earth possessed you to buy all those boots?” Benny grunted a bit. Edith stood up, carefully picking up the candle. “It was a frivolous expense. They’ll have to go back.” She left to go up to Rebecca’s room. “Goodnight.”

When she opened the door to check on her, the girl was fast asleep, haphazardly on top of her sheets, and still dressed. Edith felt her heart break for her.

“Poor little soul…”

She set the candle down, kneeling beside the bed to brush Rebecca’s hair out of her face and leave a gentle kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Mrs. Kincannon hiked through the snow to the Beard house, all the way to George and Harold in the barn. George looked up from brushing the horse as she approached.

“Not going to school today?” She asked. The boys exchanged looks.

“We felt like we should…”

“We should stay close…” George finished. Mrs. Kincannon smiled softly and patted George’s shoulder, before turning to go into the house.

Everyone was chattering while they found their seats, excitedly catching up over a whole day apart. When Melvin sat down with Erica, Mr. Meaner picked his stuff up off the floor.

“You are not to “fraternize” or “exert undue influence” on Ms. Wang,” he said, quoting the unusually big words for him. “Sally, switch places with yeah-yeah-yeah Rebecca.”

Everyone gasped and murmured in shock. Melvin and Erica exchanged horrified looks, quickly squeezing hands before Melvin stood up to swap seats. (At the very least, she didn’t seem so horrified by the kiss to end their friendship herself. Maybe she was like him.) 

Once they were sat, Erica looked back at Melvin, tears running down her cheeks.

At recess, Melvin grabbed Erica and pulled her to the coatroom, sitting the two of them down across from each other. They held hands desperately, not wanting to let go again.

“Will your mother never relent?” Melvin asked, his throat tight.

“I’ve cried and cried, and told her over and over again that it wasn’t your fault. It isn’t any use.”

Melvin nodded bitterly. Of course. His first real friend, and of course it had to end so quickly. “So this is an eternal farewell…” Erica nodded, crying. “Then we must speak the most pathetic language we can think of.”

“W-With ‘thees’ and ‘thous’?”

“That way we will never forget the pathos of this moment.”

He held up his pinkie finger to her, and she quickly met it with her own.

“Erica… wilt thou promise faithfully… never to forget me, the friend of your youth?”

“I’ll never have another bosom friend. I don’t want to. I could never love anyone as I love you, Rebecca. Th-thou.”

Melvin’s heart skipped a beat.

“Wait. Y-you love me?”

“...not the way I think you do,” Erica said softly. “We’re the same. We are. I love you, though, as my best friend in the whole entire world. Of course, I love you. Why wouldn’t I?”

“W-well…” Melvin sniffed. She was like him, sort of. She liked girls. Except he wasn’t a girl. But she still... “I thought you liked me, of course, but I never hoped you loved me…”

“I love you devotedly, Rebecca…”

“Then I will always love thee, Erica. In the years to come, your memory will shine like a star over my lonely life.”

They both sob again, and Melvin pauses with an idea.

“Let us offer each other locks of our hair…” he sniffed, pulling out a pair of scissors, “to treasure evermore.”

Erica nodded, watching as Melvin snipped off the very end of his hair in his braid. She then let him cut a bit of her hair, and he held both of them together in front of them.

“I bestow upon thou this symbol of my enduring love.”

“Fare thee well,” Erica said tearfully, “dearest Rebecca of Krupp Farms. Henceforth, we must be strangers living side by side.”

They both sobbed and quickly hugged each other.

Melvin watched bitterly as all the other kids ran out of the schoolhouse happily with their friends, while he was stuck dusting off the chalkboard erasers alone. Everyone was allowed to be happy but him, it just wasn’t fair-

“Rebecca.” Mr. Meaner snapped his fingers from his desk, pointing at a pile of books. “Take these yeah-yeah-yeah lessons to George Beard and Harold Hutchins. They’ll be missing class for a yeah-yeah-yeah time and I don’t want them falling be- yeah-yeah -hind. George is my best student.”

Oh, he had to be kidding. This day was bad enough, now he had to see those two nitwits? And why didn’t Melvin get lessons while he was gone! “Why are they missing class?”

“That is none of your yeah-yeah concern.”

“Can’t their sister deliver it?”

“She left already. Now get going. Scat!”

Melvin scowled and took the books, angrily leaving the schoolhouse.

Stupid. Stupid school. Stupid Mr. Meaner, for making him make this delivery in the stupid snow. Stupid George and Harold, for missing class. Stupid  _ woman flowering time,  _ for making everything just a million times worse. This just had to be the worst day of his life. He reached the house, and he angrily pounded on the front door. 

“George?” He called, knocking again. “Harold! Hello!” He groaned, wandering around on the porch. “Life is so unfair.” He knocked again and turned as the door opened. “Finally.”

Only, it wasn’t George or Harold who answered. It was an older man, who looked an awful lot like George, only sicker.

“Sorry to make you wait,” he sighed. He sounded out of breath, and he leaned against the doorway. “George and Harold… are out back chopping wood.” He squinted a bit through the snow and wind. “What wonderful red hair. You’re the Krupps’ new charge, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Melvin said quietly.

“I’ve heard nice things about you.” He sighed again. “And how are they? Still feisty, I hope?”

Melvin wasn’t sure how to answer and was thankfully saved from doing so by George and Harold appearing.

“Dad, what are you doing?” George went over to hold him up a bit. “You shouldn’t be walking.”

“My son worries too much,” Mr. Beard said. “It seems this young lady has urgent business with you. I’ll go inside now.”

“I’ll get your chair,” Harold offers.

“No, I-I-I can go on my own. Thank you, Harold.” Mr. Beard looked at Melvin. “It was nice to meet you. Give my kind regards to Benny and Edith.”

“I-I will.” Melvin nodded. “Of course, Mr. Beard.”

George and Harold watched him go inside, then turned back to Melvin.

“Those for us?” George asked, pointing at the books. Melvin chuckled nervously and handed them over. “Um… it was kind of you to bring them by.”

“Mr. Meaner doesn’t want you falling behind.”

“Neither do we,” Harold agreed.

George smiled. “If you’re gonna beat me in class, I want you to do it fair and square.”

Melvin huffed and rolled his eyes. “Yes. Exactly.”

“Uh… thank you.” George nodded. “We’ll see you later.”

“Me too.”

Melvin looked down at the embroidery in his hands. As mind-numbing as it could be, he was somewhat proud of the results. Kindred Spirits…

“There,” he said, holding it up for Edith to see. “Finished.” Two hearts, connected by a chain of flowers around the curly words.

“That was fast!” Edith smiled, impressed. “Only took you a week.”

“I wanted to make it quickly, so Erica doesn’t forget me,” Melvin explained, smiling down at it. “I’m happy to report that my flowering time is finally over. I feel much older and wiser than before. And I won’t be emotional next time.” Edith smiled and raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “I’ve come to realize that there are far bigger worries in the world.”

“So, buy the outfit after you return the boots,” Benny instructed Carlos, who was sitting atop one of the horses, “but I’m…” he handed him a couple of coins, “I’m hoping this will be enough.”

Carlos nodded and clicked his tongue for the horse to move on.

“I hope Mr. Krupp is well,” Ms. Yewh said as she set out the outfit box on the counter.

“Yes ma’am, he’s quite well.” Carlos nodded.

“I’m glad. Well, please tell him I’m sorry not to have seen him today.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Carlos carefully took the box, which was decorated with a real fancy bow on top. “ _ Adiós. _ ”

When Melvin went up to his room later that day, he saw Benny leaving and closing the door behind him.

“Oh, hello Benjamin.” He was a bit confused and entered his room as Benny opened the door. There on the bed sat a large, flat box, topped with a bow and ribbon. Something squirmy settled in Melvin’s stomach. He figured it had to be some fancy dress, so he prepared himself to fake awe and joy, only... when he opened the box, there was a pair of trousers and a matching shirt inside, just like women in Paris wore.

Pants, that he could wear…

Tears already going down his cheeks, he turned to hug Benny. “Thank you, thank you…”

While they may “technically” be women’s clothes, to him, they were just perfect… Much more masculine than a dress.

Only minutes later, he was coming down the stairs, nearly too excited to stop shaking. It was perfect. Pants and a coat. It was so simple, and yet the best thing he had ever owned. He had never loved any clothing more.

Edith smiled when he appeared. “You’ve gone and spoiled the child, Benny,” she scolded playfully.

“She’s not a child anymore.”

Even hearing the “she” couldn’t wipe the grin from Melvin’s face.


End file.
